Taking A New Direction
by Wanna-Be-California-Gurl
Summary: Sebastian Smythe is now the director of the New Directions. Poor guy. He has to deal with these new kids and all their problems. Not to mention his own daughter. Let's see what they get up to
1. Prologue

Prologue

He sighed heavily as he walked through McKinley's Halls. He still hated the stench of public schools. But money was money... And he needed the money.

It seemed to go downhill from when he was cut off. His father had done it because of Sebastian's lack of focus and drive towards his father's career path and of course, how he decided to fall in love. Beneath him, apparently. So he hadn't been in love in years. He broke it off soon after, crawling back to his father and begging forgiveness. It wasn't given.

So he was stuck teaching French to public school kids now. He walked into the Teacher's Lounge and heaved a sigh as he sat down. The coffee he had bought from the Lima Bean had gone cold and he winced at the liquid sliding down his throat.

'Great, shitty school coffee instead.' Sebastian mumbled to himself and he went to get himself some more coffee. The room was beginning to fill up with more teachers and the line behind him for coffee was getting irritating. He took the cup that he'd filled and slumped down into one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs. He took out some of the work he had decided to hand out to his AP French students. It was the first day of a new year and he was already tired.

'Well hello, Smythe.' Santana drawled as she perched in the chair in front of him. Despite their differences in school, they had become good friends. He'd become less arrogant and she'd become less bitchy.

'Lopez.'He flicked his eyes up to her as a greeting.

'That's Pierce-Lopez to you.'She winked as he chuckled slightly.

'Congrats, by the way.'He smirked and fixed his glasses.

'Thanks, but I didn't sit down here to have you choose work over me.'Santana snatched his papers from under his nose and he glared at her. She had become to Cheerio's Coach and was wearing a tight, black pencil skirt, a white shirt that you could nearly see her red bra through and a black blazer.

'You look like you're about to burst into Smooth Criminal.'He chuckled. She smiled widely and straightened her shirt.

'Just because Coach Sue didn't think pencil skirts belonged in the gym, doesn't mean I do,'she winked before shaking her head.' quit teaching and no one's taking up the job.'She said, laying her palms flat on the table.

'And this concerns me because?' He raised and eyebrow and took his papers back and put them in his bag.

'You use the same greasy product that he did, dress almost as badly and have the same passion for music and singing that he did,'he looked down at his simple black shirt, jeans and converse. It wasn't that bad.'You're the only one.'She grinned.

'What about you?'He asked.

'Too busy... Plus I told Figgy that you'd do it.' She smirked and stalked out of the room. Her heels clacking against the ground. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes. The New Directions. The Nude Erections. Either way, it was now his Glee Club.

Xxx

I do not own Glee


	2. Show Choir, Slushies, Dads and Jocks

Show Choir, Slushies, Dads and Jocks.

' , I'd like you to take over Glee Club.' Figgins smiled creepily at Sebastian who was seated in front of him in his office.

'I know and honestly-'Sebastian began.

'Considering Will Schuester's numerous wins, we have enough money to keep Glee in the budget and pay you extra for your time with the kids.' Money. Sebastian couldn't say no to money.

'Okay, I'll do it.' Sebastian smiled, feeling guilty for not discussing it with his daughter beforehand like he normally would.

'Auditions must start today, Smythe!' Figgins dismissed him from the office and Sebastian went to find Santana and ask to use her Cheerio's copier.

Xxx

SIGN UP FOR NEW DIRECTIONS!

AUDITIONS today at 4.30 P.M in the AUDITORIUM!

The sign caught her eye as she strolled down the corridors, avoiding the Jocks and Cheerios at all costs. She couldn't stand them. She'd been brought up to respect others and to not be ignorant or prejudiced but... She really did despise them.

Christine Bridget Flanagan picked up the pen and signed her name across the dotted line. She knew both of her parents, Rory and Harmony, had bee in Glee Club and she had no doubts to whether she'd love it or not.

She flipped her long, curly, dark brown hair over her shoulder as she looked down at her schedual. Science first period. Great.

She tried to bustle her way down the corridor when something cold hit her chest. She gasped for air as the slushie dripped down her top. She looked up to the loser who threw it at her.

'What is your problem?'She asked the Jock standing in front of her. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a red letterman jacket, a blue t-shirt and jeans.

'I am so sorry, I really didn't mean to.'The Jock winced but she could clearly see him trying to repress a smile.

'Yeah, you look really beat up about it.'She rolled hr eyes before stalking off to her locker. Luckily, after being a Freshman the year before, she had remembered to pack a spare change of skinny jeans, a tank top and cardigan. She silently thanked God for letting her flats stay dry. She sighed heavily but a small smile stayed put on her face, as per usual. She strode with purpose to the ladie's bathroom to freshen up.

Xxx

Her dad had left the small apartment early and she was left to get the bus to school. Again.

She understood that being a single parent was tough but she really hated the bus. It smelled like puberty and sweat.

When she arrived at McKinely she went straight to the sign up sheets. It was her yearly ritual on the first day. Once you signed up for everything, you have nothing too bad to worry about.

She smiled as she saw the sign for Glee, the only club she really had an interest for. She scribbled her name below two others: Melodie Smythe. After, she walked to her locker and checked her timetable. AP French first. She didn't know whether to groan or jump for joy when she saw that her first class was taught by her father. They had a very close relationship.

She sighed as she heard the bell, settling on being happy that she was at least good at the first subject of the day.

Xxx

She was different and he liked that. He liked her eyes the most. The electric blue... The same colour of the slushie he spilled on her accidentally. He nearly hit his head off the locker next to him for that stupid mistake. In all fairness, she distracted him.

He was distracted by her long hair that he couldn't decide was black or brown. He was distracted by her small stature that should have made her look vulnerable but she walked with such purpose that she looked like she was the most confident thing in the world. He was distracted by the cute but simple outfit she wore and the way it hugged her in all the right places.

She was fiesty and he liked that. He liked that she had a small smile on her face as she strode away from him. He was interested in her. He went over to the board and saw her name, Christine, on the sign up sheet for Glee.

He looked around slightly and quickly wrote his name under her's before nearly running away: Addam Hudson.

Xxx

Sebastian groaned as 4.30 rolled along. He wanted to be at home with his kid, not in school. But it was money and money paid for food, heat, water. Money was everything.

'Okay, get up here!'He called into the microphone. A small girl leaped onto the stage with an infectious smile.

'Hi! I'm Christine Flanagan and I'm going to be singing Legally Blonde from said musical.' She giggled.

'Hit it!' He smiled and Christine began to sing:

Take back the books and pack up the clothes  
Clear out the room and drop off the key  
Leave with what's left of my dignity  
Get in the car and just go

Chalk it all up to experience  
They said I'd fail but I disagreed  
Who could say then where my path would lead?  
Well, now I know

Back to the sun  
Back to the shore  
Back to what I was before

Back where I'm known  
Back in my own  
Very small pond

Laugh with my friends  
When I arrive  
We'll drop the top and just drive  
That's fine with me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde

Thanks for your help and for all you've done  
Thank you for treating me decently  
Maybe someday you can visit me  
Give me a call, say hello

Sorry I'm letting down everyone  
You did your best with a hopeless case  
You are the best thing about this place

Back to the sun  
Back to the shore  
Back to what I was before

Lie on the beach  
Dream within reach  
Don't stray beyond  
Some girls fight hard  
Some face the trial  
Some girls were just meant to smile

It's not up to me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde

It's not up to me  
Just let me be  
Legally Blonde

The girl finished and looked up to Sebastian with wide eyes. He wasn't expecting such an impressive voice from the girl.

'I really don't think I could turn you down!' Sebastian exclaimed. Christine grinned widely.

'Oh my God, thank you so much!'She squealed.

'Be in the choir room, same time, tomorrow,'he said to the girl who bounded off the stage.'Next!' A starstruck Jock stumbled onto the stage, looking after Christine.

'I'm- I, uh, I'm Aadam Hudson.'Aadam looked up to Sebastian who smirked.

'And you'll be singing?'He asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Boyfriend by Justin Bieber.'Aadam smiled and Sebastian groaned internally. It must have been some prank.

'Go.'He muttered, wincing for what was about to come:

If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go  
I can take you places you ain't never been before  
Baby, take a chance or you'll never ever know  
I got money in my hands that I'd really like to blow  
Swag, swag, swag, on you  
Chillin' by the fire while we eatin' fondue  
I don't know about me but I know about you  
So say hello to falsetto in three, two, swag

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

Tell me what you like yeah tell me what you don't  
I could be your Buzz Lightyear, fly across the globe  
I don't ever wanna fight yeah, you already know  
Imma make you shine bright like you're laying in the snow  
Burr  
Girlfriend, girlfriend, you could be my girlfriend  
You could be my girlfriend until the w-w-world ends  
Make you dance do a spin and a twirl and  
Voice goin crazy on this hook like a whirlwind  
Swaggie

I'd like to be everything you want  
Hey girl, let me talk to you

If I was your boyfriend, never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone  
I can be a gentleman, anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend, I'd never let you go, I'd never let you go

So give me a chance, 'cause you're all I need girl  
Spend a week with your boy I'll be calling you my girlfriend  
If I was your man (If I was your man), I'd never leave you girl  
I just want to love and treat you right

If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), never let you go  
Keep you on my arm girl, you'd never be alone (never be alone)  
I can be a gentleman (gentleman), anything you want  
If I was your boyfriend (boyfriend), I'd never let you go, never let you go

Na na na, na na na, na na na  
Yeah girl  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
Na na na, na na na, na na na ey  
If I was your boyfriend

'Good or Bad?' The Jock asked. The song was more than excellent. Sebastian had to admit that he was impressed.

'Oddly enough,'he smirked.'You're in, Biebs,'Aadam grinned.'Choir room tomorrow at the same time.'Sebastian pointed his pen and Aadam nodded.

'Cool.'He said and raced off the tage.

'Next!'Sebastian called. He didn't bother to look up just yet because he was penning down notes on their vocals.

'Melodie Claire Smythe.'A joking voice called out. Sebastian's eyes snapped up to meet his daughters'. She was grinning widely and Sebastian smirked.

'You're going to sing A-Team, aren't you?' He asked, rolling his eyes.

'Mr. Smythe, this is an entirely professional performance and I would prefer that we kept our private and professional lives apart.'She said, mockingly professional.

'Alright, Ms. Smythe,'Sebastian winked at his pride and joy. His daughter. The one thing he could honestly say he couldn't live without.'Go.'

White lips, pale face  
Breathing in snowflakes  
Burnt lungs, sour taste  
Light's gone, day's end  
Struggling to pay rent  
Long nights, strange men

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
And she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly

Ripped gloves, raincoat  
Tried to swim and stay afloat  
Dry house, wet clothes  
Loose change, bank notes  
Weary-eyed, dry throat  
Call girl, no phone

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
And they scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
Cause we're just under the upperhand  
And go mad for a couple grams  
But she don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland  
Or sells love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
An angel will die  
Covered in white  
Closed eye  
And hoping for a better life  
This time, we'll fade out tonight  
Straight down the line

And they say  
She's in the Class A Team  
Stuck in her daydream  
Been this way since 18  
But lately her face seems  
Slowly sinking, wasting  
Crumbling like pastries  
They scream  
The worst things in life come free to us  
And we're all under the upperhand  
Go mad for a couple grams  
And we don't wanna go outside tonight  
And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland  
Or sell love to another man  
It's too cold outside  
For angels to fly  
Angels to fly  
To fly, fly  
For angels to fly, to fly, to fly  
For angels to die

'Get out, you know you're in.'Sebastian grinned.

'Thank you, Mr. Smythe.'Melodie called out teasingly as she jumped off the stage and ran up the Auditorium until she was sitting beside him.

'Hey Dimples.'He smiled, kissing her cheek.

'Hey, Horse Teeth.'She winked and he nudged her playfully.

He could go through however long this was going to take with her by his side. As per usual.

Xxx

Do we like?

I like.

So basically, for the first few chaps (auditions) – it will all be the same day from different perspectives so it will (more than likely) be them finding the sign up sheet and the audition until we get them all done!

I don't own Glee btw...

Songs: Legally Blonde (From The Musical)

Boyfriend by Justin Bieber

A-Team by Ed Sheeran

R&R, my lovelies! Xx

Wanna-Be-California-Gurl


	3. Friendship, Flaunting and Family

Friendship, Flaunting and Family

Aarik Nixon walked down McKinley's bustling halls, feeling lost and confused. He was a Freshman and hoped he didn't give off that vibe. Sure, people would realise that he wasn't there the year before but hopefully they wouldn't do anything. He'd heard about the Slushies.

Aarik shook his shaggy blonde hair from his deep green eyes. He caught them in the reflection from the Trophy Case and it brought back so many painful and memories.

He moved carefully through the halls, trying not to bump into anyone who could beat him up. Although he was quite fit from the tennis he'd been playing since fifth grade, he didn't want to take on a Jock on his first day.

'Ricky!' a voice cried and someone jumped on his back. He yelped and the person giggled.'You're scared so easily!'Astrid Duval smiled before getting down from her friend's back.

'I'm a Freshman and a random person just jumped on my back. Oh yeah everyone should go through that experience.'He said sarcastically. Aarik and Astrid had been best friends for years. Probably even before they were born. Aarik's dad, Trent, and Astrid's dad, Nick, had been best friends in the Warblers, along with Uncle David and Uncle Jeff. Neither of whom the two were related.

Astrid was short, about an inch shorter than Aarik who was 5'4, and looked exactly like her mother. Quinn Fabray.

'I see you've stuck to the Nylon gym shorts, in bright green might I add, and witty t-shirts,'she joked, linking arms with him and skipping down the hall.'What does this one day? ''WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MY CHEST?''.''She laughed as she read the t-shirt.

'It's better than what your dad tried to get me to wear when he took me shopping! Those shirts and slacks and cardigans were so constricting!'He cried.

'Or when you decided to dress like your dad... How long did it last before you ripped off that nice button up like The Hulk? A week, was it?'She giggled and he nudged her playfully.

'Or when Uncle Jeff tried to dress me like a rocker... So many layers. I still have nightmare,'he said seriously as Astrid burst out laughing.'It's true! I will never look at plaid the same way ever again.' He murmured. Astrid had stopped walking and Aarik looked to see where he was.

Astrid had dragged him to the Sign Up sheets and stopped in front of the one for Glee Club.

'Do you remember when we used to do concerts for our parents?' She asked, eying p the sheet.

'Yeah?'Aarik looked down at her.

Just asking because I'm going to join Glee and you are too.'She stepped up and wrote her name in neat cursive under three others.

'Don't you care about your rep?'Aarik asked. He knew that joining Glee would bring him to the lowest of low.

'What rep? I'm the Cheerio that hates Cheerios and I never wear my uniform.'She glared up at him and handed him the pen.

'I don't want to start this school with a slushie in the face everyday.'He murmured quietly.

'I pinky swear that I won't let that happen.'Astrid held out her pinky and Aarik wrapped his around her's. It was something they did as small children.

'You can't break a pinky swear.'He said sternly before signing his name below her's.

'When have I ever?'She laughed and helped him find his locker.

Xxx

Her Cheerios uniform sashayed around her as she strutted through the halls. She saw all the boys staring and soaked it in. She loved an audience. She could see why they stared.

She had long, dirty blonde hair that she tied up in her standard high pony with her bangs falling neatly across her forehead. She was skinny and she had big brown eyes that hypnotized you. She was hot and he flaunted it. She winked when she saw one guy wag his eyebrows at her.

You'd think having two gay dads would make a girl unpopular in a homophobic town but she was not going to take crap from anybody. She was tough and she knew it.

She walked up to the sign up sheets and took her pink sharpie from down her bra and made sure people saw which club she was signing up for. They needed to know that the most popular girl in school, Vanessa Hummel-Anderson, was joining Glee Club. She pressed her lips beside her name and left an imprint of her pink lip gloss.

As she was about to leave, the Twilight Fan Club poster caught her eye. She smirked and uncapped her sharpie again.

TWILIGHT SUCKS

She scrawled that over the sign up sheet and let an evil grin spread across her face. She tightened her pony before sauntering down the hall.

Xxx

She was foreboding. She gave off that vibe and she stalked down the halls, glaring at anyone who second-glanced her. She was proud of her hostile appearance as she wore her skully hat with her favorite jacket over a sweater and tight jeans with her high tops.

She walked down the halls and outside to under the bleachers. She pulled out some smokes and was about to light one.

'Get inside now.'Her mother said sternly. Drew Pierce-Lopez looked to her mother and sighed. She hated that she shared the long mane of black hair with her but was glad for the green doe eyes she had that made the resemblance stop.

'You can't tell me what to do.'Drew said nonchalantly., lighting up a cigarette and taking a drag. He blew the smoke in Santana's face.

'Yes I can and I will. Drew, I am sick and tired of this behavior.'Santana said exasperatedly, grabbing the fag from the girl's lips and throwing it to the ground. She crushed it with her boot and glared at Drew.

'I don't care if you're sick and tired because I've never felt better.'Drew smiled mockingly. She knew it was a lie.

Santana sighed heavily,'Britt wants you to join the New Directions.'She rubbed her face with the palm of her hand.

'No way in hell.'Drew muttered.

'Do it for Britt, not me. Britt. The one you like? She said it will be good for you. And anyway, it's that or Cheerios.'Santana leaned against the bleachers.

'WHAT?'Drew exclaimed.

'Figgins told me that after all the times you came in drunk to school last year and all the stupid crap you did, you had to choose one or you're out of this school.'Santana examined her nails.

'Why those two?'Drew shouted angrily.

'Because they have the highest success rate of good students,'Santana stood away from the bleachers.'You're gonna choose Glee because, as much as I do love you, I can't stand the idea of you on Cheerios and I know you can't either.'Santana went to leave.

'I won't do it.'Drew glared at her mother.

'You're already signed up.'Santana smiled wickedly, took the rest of Drew's fags and strutted inside.

Xxx

'Astrid Duval!'Sebastian called into the mic. Melodie was doing her homework beside him. Astrid walked calmly onto the stage and smiled up at Sebastian.

'I'm going to be singing Tongue Tied by Grouplove.'She grinned and launched into the song.

Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now  
Oh yeah

One, two, three, four  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Let's stay up all night  
I'll get real high  
Slumber party; pillow fight  
My eyes and your eyes  
Like Peter Pan up in the sky  
My best friend's house tonight  
Let's bump the beats till beddy-bye

Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't take me tongue tied  
Don't kiss me goodnight  
Don't...

Take me to your best friend's house  
Going around this roundabout  
Oh yeah  
Take me to your best friend's house  
I loved you then and I love you now

Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't wave no goodbye  
Don't leave me tongue tied  
Don't...

'That was excellent! Be in the choir room tomorrow at the same time!'Sebastian's smile was pained. He was getting sick of saying that and he was four people in. Astrid ran down the small stairs of the auditorium and sat in the front row.

Aarik walked onto the stage,'I'm Aarik Nixon and I'm going to be singing Measure of A Man by Clay Aiken.'

'Go ahead.'Sebastian smiled encouragingly.

If one day you discover him  
Broken down he's lost everything  
No cars, no fancy clothes to make him who he's not  
The woman at his side is all that he has got  
Why do you ask him move heaven and earth  
To prove his love has worth?

Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
When it's down to the wire  
Would he give his life up  
To be all he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?

He never gives up  
Lets go of his dream  
His world goes around for his one true belief  
Is that how you know  
Is that what it means?

Would he walk on water  
Would he run through fire  
Would he stand before you  
Would he will be your anchor when the dark unfolds  
Would he always love you the best that he knows?

Would he give his life up  
To be all that he can  
Is that, is that, is that how you measure a man?

'That is one set of pipes you have! Tomorrow, the choir room, same time!'Sebastian called into the mic. Aarik and Astrid left together.'Their names are so familiar.'Sebastian murmured as he shuffled through papers.

'Nick Duval and Trent Nixon.'Melodie said absentmindedly.

'Dalton,'Sebastian nodded.'Next!'

'I'm Vanessa Hummel-Anderson and I'm going to sing The Story of Us by Taylor Swift.'She smirked and jumped into her number.

I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
How we met and the sparks flew instantly,  
People would say, "They're the lucky ones."  
I used to know my place was a spot next to you,  
Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.

Oh, a simple complication,  
Miscommunications lead to fall-out.  
So many things that I wish you knew,  
So many walls that I can't break through.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

This is looking like a contest,  
Of who can act like they care less,  
But I liked it better when you were on my side.  
The battle's in your hands now,  
But I would lay my armor down  
If you said you'd rather love than fight.  
So many things that you wished I knew,  
But the story of us might be ending soon.

Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.  
And we're not speaking,  
And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?  
I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,  
And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.

The end.

'Awesome! Same time in the choir room tomorrow.'He smiled at the Cheerio sauntered off stage. He called for the next person.

'I'm Drew Pierce-Lopez and unfortunately I'm here to sing Out Tonight from Rent.'Drew sighed and began to sing.

Whats the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It say,'Time for danger'

It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight  
Wanna put on a tight skirt and flirt  
With a stranger'

I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the  
Game  
Get-up life's too quick

I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance it the flames  
We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me

Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We wont be back  
Before it's New Years Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)

Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me - out tonight  
I'll let you make me - out tonight  
Tonight - tonight - tonight

'Really, really great! Same tim-'

'Yeah, I know.' Drew interrupted and stalked off stage.

'She is just a ray of sunshine!'Sebastian smiled sarcastically to Melodie who rolled her eyes in return.

Seven down, five to go.

Xxx

FINITO!

Songs:Tongue Tied by Grouplove

Measure of a Man by Clay Aiken

Story of Us by Taylor Swift

Out Tonight from Rent

By the way, the updates are not guna be this fast normally but I hope that will improve x

R&R

Wanna-Be-California-Gurl


	4. Sisters, Disappointment, Closets and

Sisters, Disappointment, Closets and Unrequited Love

Her sister was her exact opposite. She was so normal but totally geeky in a Broadway geek way. She liked bright and eccentric clothes while her sister loved her simple clothes. It was exhausting. She was such a goody-two-shoes. Nora Laynie Flanagan was not.

She was on Cheerios and that immediately made her popular. She had long, brown hair that was up in her pony for Cheerios and wore her uniform. She was the perfect Cheerio and she knew she was in line for Captain next year when the stupid Senior who was Captain left. Her eyes were bright blue and she lined them heavily to make them sparkle.

Her sister was normal. Normal everything. But even though the two were opposites they shared one love. Singing.

Sure, her sister loved her Broadway but they both loved music and singing. And she had to admit, her sister's voice was phenomenal. Not as good as hers, but still amazing.

So when Nora found out that Christine was auditioning for Glee Club, she had to as well.

Nora strolled up to the sign up sheets and wrote her name under some random girls. She smiled happily as skipped off.

Xxx

She really hated all the attention Cheerios got. She hated the leering and the eyebrow wagging and the comments. It was disgusting but she knew she couldn't be a disappointment. They already had one in the family.

Nadia Pierce-Lopez walked quietly down the hall, trying to ignore the looks from everyone. She looked exactly like her mother and had an hourglass body. She knew she was pretty. Well, she knew her mom was and everyone said she looked like her mom so she could only assume she was pretty.

She hated all the responsibility she had with being the older child. Especially after the incident with Drew, her younger sister. And although she knew Drew hated it, Nadia kept an eye out for her at school.

She had to admit that she loved the popularity that came with Cheerios but wished she could find a way to be popular in a way she liked. Nothing really compared to being a Cheerio on the food chain, though. Unless she was willing to start playing Boy's Ice Hockey and for some reason, she really didn't like the idea.

Nadia knew her mother was nepotistic towards her. She'd even let slip that Nadia is more than likely going to be Captain next year. She was scared of disappointing her. She knew that both of her mothers had been Cheerios. Hell, her mom was the Co-Captain in her senior year. But Nadia didn't want her High School Life to be defined by Cheerios. She wanted to do some good.

She stopped by the Sign Up sheets to see if she could help the world. She signed up for the 'STAND UP AGAINST PANDA EXTINCTION' club and let her brown eyes roam over the other sheets. She stopped when she saw Glee Club. She remembered her mothers saying that Glee Club was the best parts of their day. She signed up below Nora, a girl she remembered was a Cheerio the year before, and left.

Xxx

Brooke Jayma Schuester tacked her School Newspaper Sign Up sheet to the board and scrubbed the pins clean with an anti bacterial wipe before sanitizing her own hands. She smiled proudly. She was the first Sophomore to actually run the paper and she wanted to do it right.

She swept her long, ginger hair from her face and put it behind her shoulders. She knew she was different to the other students. She looked exactly like her mother except with big blue eyes. The only difference was that she wasn't as pretty as her mother in her own eyes. Brooke didn't dress normally. She wore her vintage 1950's dress and cowboy boots and the gold 'Peace' sign bracelet her parents got her for her sweet sixteen dangled from her wrist.

Brooke had always been told to be proud of who she was and what she looked like but it was difficult when the guys at the school always looked at you like a piece of meat. And when you're closeted.

She knew her parents would support her but she was terrified. She was so scared to come out in a homophobic town. Her dad had told her stories about the kid he used to teach and how they, one in particular, were bullied mercilessly. She couldn't handle the slushies, the dumpster tosses and the swirlies without having a panic attack.

Brooke wanted help. She wanted to find a way that could make her be brave and find confidence. She looked around and was reminded of the other story her dad told her about how Kurt Hummel, the ex-Broadway star, became proud and confident in Glee Club.

Brooke took another antibacterial wipe from the packet that was a staple in her bag and wiped the pen with it. Three times. She signed her name and used her hand sanitizer again before walking down the hall.

Xxx

'My parents really loved it.'Blake Hudson told his best friend Micah Evans at the Sign Up sheet for Glee. Blake looked like his dad, just less dumb. He had ocean blue eyes and was skinny but was building up muscle. His hair was dyed blonde with an undercut which he kept short in the front. He wore one of his cardigans with his skinny jeans and t-shirt. He took a bite into the apple he had in his hand and looked down at Micah.

Micah had dark skin and was quite short. He had bright blue contacts and wore his hair like Blake's but not dyed. He dressed in baggy jeans, a tank top and a hoodie. His favorite pair of sunglasses were pushed up on his head,'Same but isn't it a bit stereotypical of a gay guy to join Glee Club?' Micah asked, knowing his best friend hated stereotypes.

'When have I ever been stereotypical?'Blake asked, chewing the apple in his mouth.'Mr. Bi-Guy, you can't say anything.'Blake winked down at Micah who nearly fainted. Micah still hadn't come to terms with his serious feelings for his best friend and tried to repress them.

'True.'Micah pointed a finger at him and Blake took up the pen.

'Ew, it's all weird feeling.'Blake said, looking down at the pen.

'What?'Micah took the pen and also felt the odd substance left. He took it up and sniffed it.'Smells like antibacterial wipes.'Micah shrugged and put down both of their names on one line.

'You do realise that there is enough lines left for both of us to put our names down.'Blake smiled at his friend.

'Yeah, but we're auditioning together.'Micah said slowly, as if talking to a six year old.

'Whatever.'Blake pushed his friend playfully.

'You too.'Micah pushed back.

'Oh! Quoting The Last Song, are we?'Blake joked.

'Shut up, loser.'Micah chuckled and Blake grinned down at him.

'How's the Cheerio?'He winked and Micah felt his stomach drop. His girlfriend. The girlfriend he had so he could try and repress his Blake-feelings. He really hated her.

'Trish is good.'Was all Micah said and Blake gave him a questioning look.

'No gory details about what you guys got up to?'Blake nudged him and wagged his eyebrows.

'No, not really.'Micah said quietly. A sign that he was upset.

'Sorry, I probably shouldn't have said anything.'Blake tried to cheer up his friend. If only he knew that he wasn't upset that Blake had pried. If only he knew that Micah was upset that Blake didn't see how much he hated her and wanted to be with him.

'You did nothing, man.'Micah grinned. They continued chatting about their free running as they walked through the halls until the bell went.

Xxx

'Five more, five more, five more, five more.'Sebastian chanted to himself. Melodie had finished her homework and was sitting with her feet resting on the head of the chair and her head dangling under the seat.

'Dad, chill.'She said, her face going slightly red.

'Get up or you'll get dizzy, Dimples.'Sebastian chuckled fondly as his daughter stood up and fell down on her ass.

'Don't laugh.'She muttered as she straightened up her graphic tee and skinny jeans. She slumped down beside him and began fiddling with her nails.

'Next!'Sebastian sighed into the microphone. A Cheerio waltzed on stage.

'I'm Nora Flanagan and I'll be singing the Princess of Pop's timeless hit.'She grinned widely before singing.

yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

I think I did it again  
I made you believe we're more than just friends  
Oh baby  
It might seem like a crush  
But it doesn't mean that I'm serious  
'Cause to lose all my senses  
That is just so typically me  
Oh baby, baby

Oops!...I did it again  
I played with your heart, got lost in the game  
Oh baby, baby  
Oops!...You think I'm in love  
That I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent

Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah

Oops!...I did it again to your heart  
Got lost in this game, oh baby  
Oops!...You think that I'm sent from above  
I'm not that innocent!

Sebastian grinned as the girl finished her number,'That was excellent! Be in the choir room tomorrow at the same time!'Nora walked off stage proudly.

'I thought Taylor Swift was the princess of pop.'Melodie murmured, falling asleep on Sebastian's shoulder.

'I thought it was Katy Perry.'Sebastian shrugged and called for the next person. Melodie winced as her face fell back on her shoulder and he apologized.

''Hi! I'm Nadia Pierce-Lopez and I'm going to sing Not Alone by Darren Criss.'The next girl smiled sweetly as she stopped in the center of the stage.

'Go ahead!'Sebastian said as quietly as he could into the mic.

I've been alone  
Surrounded by darkness  
I've seen how heartless  
The world can be

I've seen you crying  
You felt like it's hopeless  
I'll always do my best  
To make you see

Baby, you're not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

I still have trouble  
I trip and stumble  
Trying to make sense of things sometimes...  
I look for reasons  
But I don't need 'em  
All I need is to look in your eyes  
And I realize...

Baby, I'm not alone  
'Cause you're here with me  
And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
'Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
And you know it's true  
It don't matter what'll come to be  
Our love is all we need to make it through...

Our love is all we need  
To make it through...

'Truly wonderful, thank you. Choir room tomorrow at the same time.'Sebastian smiled at the girl as she shuffled off stage.

'Next!'He said and a ginger girl walked cautiously on stage. She looked nevous.

'I-I'm Brooke Schuester and I'm going to be singing Mean by Taylor Swift.'Sebastian nodded, as did the girl before she went back off stage and brought out a banjo. Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise and he made a note to ask what instruments all the kids played. The girl shut her eyes tightly before singing.

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

'Amazing! Really great! Same time tomorrow in the Choir room!'Sebastian smiled and the girl ran off stage. Two boys walked on next and Sebastian was pleasantly surprised.

'We're Blake Hudon and Micah Evans.'Blake and Micah said at the same time.

'What re you guys... Duet-ing?'Sebastian quirked an eyebrow and fixed his glasses.

'The Zone by The Weeknd featuring Drake.' Micah said.

'Go ahead, guys.'Sebastian smiled.

Why you rushing me baby  
It's only us alone  
I don't wanna die tonight baby  
So let me sip this slow  
I'll give you what you called for  
Just let me get in my zone  
I'll be making love to her through you  
So let me keep my eyes closed  
And I won't see a damn thing  
I can't feel a damn thing  
But I'ma touch you right  
I wont see a damn thing  
I can't feel a damn thing  
But I'ma touch you right, oh yeah

I'ma touch you right, ooh yeah (let me sip this slow)  
I'ma touch you right (let me get inside my zone)  
I'ma touch you right (just let me)

And I'ma lean till I fall, ooh yeah  
And I don't give a damn  
I felt the ground before

I left it all behind, baby  
I didn't need no-one  
But I'm here tonight baby  
I've been alone for too long  
Ohh, oh yeah  
So, I won't see a damn thing

I can't feel a damn thing  
But I'ma touch you right

I can't see a damn thing  
I cant feel a damn thing

But I'ma touch you right

I'ma touch you right, ooh yeah (let me sip this slow)  
I'ma touch you right (let me get inside my zone)  
I'ma touch you right (just let me)

_[Drake]_  
Woah, all these broken hearts on that pole  
Man if pole dancers an art you know how many fuckin' artists I know  
Got some new bills in the mail  
Got some big favours I owe  
Got some good things ahead of me  
When these bad bitches let go  
Well, girl let's go  
Walk your broken heart through that door  
Sit yo sexy ass on that couch  
Wipe that lipstick off of your mouth  
I take it slow  
She in love with my crew  
She said make enough so I can try some  
I thought taking drugs jus' ain't you  
Yeah girl, just be you  
And I do this shit for my hometown  
It being going down it ain't new  
That's that north north, that up top  
That OVO and that XO  
Your girlfriend at our next show  
But its all good, don't stress though  
First night fuck, never really planned it  
Take a deep breath, no need to panic  
Lips so French, ass so Spanish  
You don't really like attention, I don't know if she gon manage out here  
But she got me all up in my zone  
Said she like the view I got in this place  
Shit I did all of that on my own  
Oh yeah

'Wow,'Sebastian said with raised eyebrows.'That was pretty awesome. Same time in the choir room tomorrow, guys.'Micah and Blake high fived and jumped off stage. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses. He gently prodded Melodie who shook her head and woke up.

'Is it over?'She yawned and fixed his glasses.

'Yeah, let's go home.'Sebastian chuckled and cleared up his stuff.

Xxx

AUDITIONS ARE OVER!

PIP-PIP-HOORAY! :D

Sorry for the length of that last song... I wasn't sure how to make it shorter? Like, I listened to the track and decided just to leave it.

Thank you so much for reading and you guys continually reviewing these first few chapters x

Songs: Oops! I Did Again by Britney Spears

Not Alone by Darren Criss

Mean by Taylor Swift

The Zone by The Weeknd

R&R and I don't own Glee!


	5. Introductions

Introductions

The clock hit 4.30 and Sebastian was preparing everything in the Choir Room. He sat on the piano stood and read through the notes that he'd done up for the lesson.

He had to admit that he was excited. He was teaching kids how to express themselves through music. Although he never told anyone, that had been his dream. He'd applied to some fancy drama school in New York but was turned down. He'd always wanted to show people how to use music as a tool to find courage and confidence. He was happy that he finally got the chance.

Melodie and Astrid were the first in. They were laughing and talking animatedly.

'Hey Mr. Smythe!'Astrid called as she and Melodie took their seats in the front row.

Christine came in next with Aarik. She was speaking expressively about becoming his mentor. He seemed to just nod and let her talk his ear off even as they sat down.

Nora, Nadia and Vanessa all walked in together, talking about Cheerios. Nora and Vanessa seemed to be enjoying the conversation while Nadia just nodded occasionally.

Brooke walked in by herself and greeted Sebastian quietly. She sat in the back after putting a hankie over her chair. Astrid and Melodie called her down when they saw she was alone and began speaking to her about the School Newspaper.

Blake and Micah were speaking quietly to each other as they strolled in. Sebastian noticed that he hadn't seen one without the other. They sat in the back row. Micah noticed Brooke's hankie and brought it to her. She flat out refused to touch it.

Drew stalked in and sat in the back row and observed the people in the room. She sighed and rolled her eyes when she saw the Cheerios.

Adam sauntered in reluctantly and last. He caught Christine's eye and grinned. She looked absolutely shocked and glared at the floor when he sat beside her.

Sebastian looked around the room at the skids and shook his head. These were basically his kids now. He had twelve kids. Never thought he'd say that.

'Okay,'he said, shutting everyone up.'Welcome to the New Directions!'He exclaimed and the whole room cheered.'' I hope you guys are going to be fully committed to this because I'm not going to take any slackers. If one of you misses a rehearsal and can't give me a valid excuse, you're out. No coming back. Do you understand?'He asked.

'Yes.' They all chimed in bored.

'Good,'Sebastian clapped his hands.'Considering it's the first day, I'd like you all to introduce yourselves.'The group looked around at each other.

'Believe me, we all know each other.'Vanessa smirked, straightening out her Cheerios skirt.

'Who's she, then?'Sebastian nodded to Brooke.

'The ginger loser who runs the school newspaper and shops in Thrift stores or had been raiding her grandmother's closet.'Vanessa winked at Brooke.

'I'm sorry, Vanessa.,'Brooke put emphasis on her name.'But the style of clothes I wear is Traditional 1950's Housewife/Bohemian Hippy. I don't see what having Ginger hair or running the schools newspaper has to do with me being a loser, which I'm not.'Brooke crossed her arms and faced forward.

'Whatever, I don't care about what you have to say. You're all just jealous that you're not as popular or as pretty as me.'Vanessa smiled wickedly.

'I'm pretty popular.'Adam mumbled.

'Yeah, because all of us want to be sluts! Please, oh wise Vanessa, teach us how to be you!'Melodie said with fake awe in her voice.

'Nobody calls me a slut, bitch!'Vanessa stood up and started to insult Melodie in French, a language her father had forced her to learn. Melodie raised her eyebrows, fully understanding what the girl was saying and stood up. The two girls were screeching in French at each other and the whole room looked at them with wide eyes.

'SHUT THE HELL UP!'Sebastian shouted. The girls looked at him, shocked.'Sit down.'He growled.

'Brooke started it.'Vanessa mumbled, earning a death glare from Sebastian.

'No one is to be ignorant, mean, rude, horrible, bitchy or anything else along those line in this room. Understood?'The room nodded except Nora.

'Why?'She asked.

'Because from now on, this room is where you guys come if you're feeling lonely or sad or frightened. This is the free-zone. No crap from outside comes in here,'he nodded to the room. He pulled Brooke up to the center.'Introduce yourself and tell us a bit about you.'He said softly to the girl.

'I'm Brooke Schuester, I'm a sophomore. I like old fashioned things, country music, Taylor Swift, green sunglasses and red lipstick. I really hate bullies, homophobes, rap music, disco music and neon.'Brooke finished.

'Brooke, I'm gon' forget you said that you hated rap music because you seem really nice.'Micah smiled at the girl.

'And I'll forget that you like it.'She replied and smiled back.

'What instruments do you play?'Melodie asked, smiling at her dad. He had told her about the bano the night before.

'I play guitar, banjo, violin, ukelele and piano.'Brooke said quietly. Everyone looked really impressed, including Vanessa.

Thank you, Brooke.'Sebastian smiled warmly.'Who's next?'He asked. When no one stood up, Drew walked to the middle of the room.

'I'm Drew. I like playing my guitar, boxing, parties and singing. I hate homophobes and Cheerios and I'm bi.'She glared at Vanessa who sunk lower in her seat. Drew walked back to her seat, gaining an appreciative smile from Brooke.

'Who's brave enough to go next?'Sebastian smirked. A few hands went up and Sebastian felt a warm feeling in his chest. He felt like he was doing good for these kids. He felt like he was making a difference.

'Oh and by the way, call me .'

Xxx

YAY! A FILLER!(don't kill me)

I don't own Glee and again, thanking you for your characters!

R&R!


	6. Mealtime Conversations

Mealtime Conversations

'How was Football, buddy?'Finn grinned at his son over the potatoes sitting on the shiny mahogany dining table where they were eating.

'Great, Dad.'Adam murmured quietly. A week into the school year and he was already having trouble balancing Glee and Football. The hatred still lingered between the two and hadn't show any signs of fading. Beiste was okay with it but all the other guys on the team weren't.

'And Glee?'Rachel asked, scooping some vegetables onto her plate and smiling at Blake and Adam.

'Mom, Glee is seriously awesome!'Blake exclaimed through a mouthful of chicken.

'Are you both getting solos?'She asked seriously.

'No, it was only introductions for everyone this week.'Blake sighed, reaching for one of the golden-brown potatoes with his hand.

'Don't use your hands,'Rachel snapped and the boy used his fork instead.'What kind of people are in it this year?'She asked.

'And how's Sebastian?'Finn was quite dubious to whether Sebastian's old ways would shine through. He didn't want his kids around that.

'The group is really interesting and is great! He's really interested in who we are and about not just our singing voices.'Adam nodded as he cut into his chicken.

'Adam, please use your grammar correctly.'Rachel told her son condescendingly.

'Ah, let him be Rach'. He's probably just tired from all the football.'Finn smiled proudly at his son. Adam got on really well with his dad. Not only because of the football but because of the small similarities between them as well.

'Sorry,'Rachel smiled.'I expect the two of you will get lots of solos, though. You are my children after all.'Rachel winked at Blake who flashed her a cheeky grin.

'I expect solos too.'He winked back and grabbed another potato.

'So, any girls you guys got your eye on?'Blake and Rachel gave Finn an incredulous look.'Or guys...' He amended. Finn was happy that his kids were who they were and was fully supportive of Blake's sexuality.

'No guys, Dad.'Blake rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his father. They all looked expectantly at Adam who began to take severe interest in his peas.

'Is it Christine?'Blake asked excitedly. When Adam flushed, Blake punched him in the shoulder and wrapped an arm around him.

'Dude, get off!'Adam laughed and squirmed under Blake's arm.

'Who's Christine?'Rachel exclaimed.

'She's Rory and Harmony's daughter.'Finn coughed awkwardly. Rachel had never gotten over the small rivalry between her and Harmony.

'Oh, that's good.'She smiled stiffly.

'Mom, get over it. She doesn't like me back.'Adam said exasperatedly.

'Why on Earth would she not like you back?'Rachel asked, throwing her cutlery down on the table where they clattered against the white plate in front of her.

'This isn't one of your Broadway Shows, Mom. No need for the dramatics.'Adam muttered, looking down at his food.

'You're right, sorry. Community Theater doesn't have that pzazz that I'm craving. I guess I'm just taking it out on you guys.'Rachel sighed sadly.

'It's okay, Rach'.'Finn smiled at his wife and they held hands on the table. Adam and Blake made exaggerated noises of disgust.

'Grow up!'Rachel giggled and they all went back to eating their food.

Xxx

He was alone. Again. His Dad wasn't home because of work. He really hated that. Trent Nixon worked in some big Law Firm and had to stay late most nights. It made Aarik yearn for those weekends when his Dad was free and they would go camping with Jeff, Nick, David and their kids. He missed the way Jeff's kids, Harry and Alex, and David's kid, Mark, would all mess with Astrid for being the only girl. He missed the Warbler stories and the prank stories. He just really missed his Dad.

Aarik dropped his keys into the bowl in the hall and picked up the picture of his Mom that was permanently on the table. His eyes stung with unshed tears as he stared at his mother's pretty face and kind expression that could only be a memory now.

'Still miss you, Mom.'Aarik whispered and placed the picture back on the hall table. He was not going to cry. He needed to be strong for his Dad.

He walked into the large living room with the black, white and gray colour scheme that his father had picked out and put his bag beside the fancy yet uncomfortable couch. Aarik was about to turn on the T.V when he heard sizzling from the kitchen. He crept quietly to the door and banged it open.

'Jesus!'Trent screamed and clutched at his heart.

'Dad!'Aarik laughed and sighed with relief.

'Any reason for the sneak attack?'Trent asked as he went back to frying his Fish Cakes in the frying pan. Aarik walked over to his side and leaned against the counter.

'I didn't think you'd be home.'Aarik chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He shook his shaggy hair from his eyes and caught his father eying the scissors on the counter.

'You need a hair cut, kiddo.'Trent sighed and ran a hand through his son's locks.

'I like my hair!'Aarik pretended to be offended and hopped onto the counter.

'I know you do and that's what's worrying for a father who has such great hair.'Trent sighed again and flipped the fish cakes. Aarik chuckled and took one of the peeled carrots from the chopping board and took a bite.

'My hair is awesome.'Aarik pointed the carrot at his father who raised an eyebrow.

'You sound like Jeff.'Trent laughed and Aarik got ready for another Warbler story. He had decided that the stories about Jeff and Nick, Niff as his Dad called them, were the best. They always involved some incredibly insane prank that seemed to turn out wrong even if it was fool proof. They'd once bough a 'Pranks for Dummies' and even that failed.

'Tell me a Dalton Story.'Aarik smiled at his Dad who got that glint in his eyes that he only got when he spoke about the Warblers.

'Okay,'Trent smiled.'One time, Niff had found Blaine's secret stash of Squirt and decided to play a little prank on him. They filmed it all, of course. To this day, I still don't know how Jeff managed to make those cans look like they've never been opened. You should have seen Blaine's face when he tasted it and found out that they put...'Aarik sat on the edge of his seat while listening to his Dad's story and feeling happier than he had for a while.

Xxx

'Vanessa Hummel-Anderson, get your ass in the kitchen.'Vanessa heard her Dad's stern voice from where she was standing in the hallway, perfecting her make up for the evening.

'What, Dad?'She asked absentmindedly, searching for her lipstick in her bag as she walked into the kitchen.

'Sweetheart, will you please look away from your bag?'Her Daddy sighed from where he was leaning against the island.

'Blaine, I thought we were playing bad cop-bad cop!'Her Dad exclaimed and leaned back against the counter.

'Kurt, that is not on the top of my list of priorities right now.'Blaine raised a triangular eyebrow at his husband. Vanessa went back to searching through her bag before it was snatched from under her nose.

'Dad!'She exclaimed as Kurt put the bag on the counter beside him.

'Vanessa, you are not leaving this house tonight.'Her Dad folded his arms across his chest.

'What? Why?'Vanessa screeched and looked to her Daddy for support. Blaine gave her a sympathetic look and shrugged.

'Sorry, sweetheart. I've got to agree with your Dad on this one.'Blaine was the push-over parent. All Vanessa usually had to do was pout and bring out her puppy dog eyes. When her Dad got involved, Blaine's push-over side disappeared and Vanessa was left to defend herself.

'Do you realise that you Daddy and I have no idea who you are?'Kurt asked his daughter.

'I'm Vanessa Hummel-Anderson. I'm a Sophomore, I'm straight and I'm your daughter. That's all you need to know.'The girl sighed and turned around, going to leave the room.

'No it's not,'Blaine's voice made her turn back around. During these family ''talks'', her Daddy usually stayed quiet and tried to calm the situation if it got too intense.'My father only knew my name, my age and my sexuality. He didn't think he needed to know anything beyond that point and honestly, it screwed me up. I needed someone to be there and care for me and I didn't have that. I didn't have someone who would listen to me talk and I needed that. And as much as you don't think so, you do too.

'Sweetheart, we just want to get to know you. I hate acting like you're a stranger! You're my baby girl and I know nothing about you! And that feels so weird to me and your Dad because we both promised that our little girl would never go through what I had to. So, sweetheart, we're not being over protective or embarrassing. We're just being your parents.'Blaine finished his speech and looked to his daughter.

'I guess I could call Nora and tell her I got the flu or something and can't go to the party.'Vanessa said quietly.

'If you want, I'll scream for you to take your meds in the background.'Kurt smirked at his daughter.

'As long as Daddy gets to tell you to calm down too.'Vanessa heard Blaine chuckle.

'It's a deal.'He smiled warmly and Kurt went to pull some ingredients out of the fridge.

'How does a Chicken Ceaser Salad sound?'He smiled and Blaine and Vanessa groaned.

'Hell no!'Vanessa exclaimed and Kurt sighed.

'Thai Food?'He picked up the house phone and dialed the number that was stuck on the fridge with a magnet.

'I'll have the Pad Thai Noodles!'Blaine called to his husband. Vanessa went to stand beside him. Blaine wrapped an arm around her and squeezed lightly.'I've missed you, sweetheart.'He murmured and kissed her hair.

'I missed you too, Daddy.'Vanessa sighed and cuddled closer.

'I've got to pick that up in twenty minutes.'Kurt said as he turned away from the fridge.

'What did you order me?'Vanessa asked.

'That curry-thing.'Kurt said offhandedly as he pulled the ingredients for the salad from the fridge.

'Why are you getting salad?'Vanessa asked.

'I am not putting any of that greasy crap in my body.'Kurt shuddered at the thought and Vanessa chuckled. Sure, she was disappointed that she was missing the party but he couldn't help but feel a small twinge of happiness that she didn't have to go.

Xxx

'Micah, would you pass the salt?'Mercedes asked her son at the table.

'Here, Mom.'Micah gave her the small salt shaker and went back to eating his burger. He had gotten over that 'feeling guilty' crap. He knew he would work off any weight he put on by going for a jog or something.

'How was school?'Sam asked him.

'It was good, I really like Glee.'Micah smiled at his Dad.

'And how's Trish?'Mercedes gave her son an expectant look.

'She's good, I guess.'Micah said quietly. He really hated talking about her. Sure, he was dating her but he didn't really like her.

'What's wrong, Hon?'His Mom asked him, giving him a worried look.

'I just don't think I like her anymore.'Micah looked up at his parents.

'Why?'Sam asked.'You know, Kid. If this is about not putting out, you shouldn't pressure or dump her because of that.'Sam sighed. The sad thing was that Trish was more than willing to open her legs for him.

'Sam, Micah would never do that! He's fifteen anyway!'Mercedes nudged Sam with her elbow.

'It's not about sex,'Micah said exasperatedly.'You know, just forget I said anything.'Micah finished his burger.

'Micah, if you're not happy or comfortable, you shouldn't be in the relationship.'His Mom put a hand on his and smiled knowingly at her son. He got up to put his plate in the kitchen, becoming confused with his mother's emphasis on the word 'comfortable'.

'Thanks, Mom.'Micah kissed her on the cheek and went to the kitchen.

As he was putting his plate away, he heard his parents come in. Sam left his plate in the sink and winked at Micah before jogging into the Living Room to catch a Buck Eyes game.

'When were you planning on telling us that you were interested in dudes?'Mercedes asked her son and handed him her plate.

'I-I'm not gay.'Micah stuttered.

'That doesn't mean you ain't bi,'his Mom pointed a pink nail at him.'My best friend was gay, I think I know what it looks like to be hiding behind liking a girl,'she smiled fondly at a memory.'Your Dad hasn't figured it out yet and I won't tell him.'Mercedes told her son and put her hand on his cheek.

'Only Blake knows.'Micah whispered and wrapped his arms around his Mom.

'It's okay, Hon. I won't say word.'Mercedes pulled away and fluffed her son's hair.

'Thanks, Mom.'He smiled softly at her and she left the room. Micah sighed softly and continued cleaning up.

Xxx

'Hey, Irish!'Santana smiled as she opened the door to the Pierce-Lopez house.

'Still haven't got over the nickname, have we?'Rory asked her as he stepped through the threshold with Harmony and Christine trailing behind.

'Never.'Santana winked before greeting the others. The three walked into the open-plan kitchen and dining room where Brittany was cooking. Nadia and Drew sat at the table.

'Hey Nadia, Drew.'Christine smiled to the girls and sat down at the table with them.

'Hey Christine!'Nadia smiled widely. As much as Christine disliked Cheerios, she liked Nadia. She was much nicer than the other Cheerios and seemed to be very down to Earth.

'Nora said there was a party tonight, you not going?'Christine asked her.

'Nah, I'm not really interested.'Nadia grinned at her.

'How are you, Drew?'Christine asked brightly.

'Thoroughly irritated that you're speaking to me.'Drew said acerbically/

'Sorry.'Christine murmured and Nadia shot Drew a look.

'That was really rude, Drew.'She said.

'Yeah, it was.'Drew smiled sarcastically at the girl and stood from the table.

'Sit back down, Drew.'Santana said sternly and Drew slumped back in her seat. The adults sat down at the table.

'Dig in!'Santana smiled to them all.

'Wait, if we're digging I should get the shovel from the shed.'Brittany went to leave but Santana put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her.

'It's a form of speech, babe.'She smiled fondly and Brittany sat back down.

'Oh okay!'She said brightly and started eating the roast beef she'd prepared.

'So, how was school?'Harmony asked the kids.

'Great, thank you.'Nadia smiled at the woman.

'It was good, Mom.'Christine said as she put a forkful of beef into her mouth.

'Do you guys like Glee?'Brittany asked them.

'I love it!'Christine grinned. Christine loved Brittany. She loved how she was so innocent and saw the world through rose-tinted glasses. It was refreshing.

'Me too.'Nadia smiled and nudged Drew under the table.

'It's okay.'Drew murmured and stared off into space. She was beginning to think about HER again. She didn't want to think about her. Drew stood quickly from the table and flew from the room, not even bothering to give an excuse.

'Sorry about that.'Santana sighed as she heard the front door slam. She knew Drew would end up going to a party. She knew Drew would get absolutely pissed. She knew Drew would probably end up sleeping with someone. She knew Drew would come back the next morning smelling of booze and sex. It hurt Santana so much.

'It's fine, don't worry about it.'Rory gave her a reassuring smile.

'How was work, Mom?'Nadia asked, changing the subject quickly. The incident was rarely spoken about in the house but it was like a giant, polka dot elephant with a unicorn on it's back wearing an Afro was in the room. It was always there but never addressed. And it was tearing them apart.

Xxx

Her Mom and Dad spoke loudly at the Dinner Table as she watched. She looked down at her plate where her peas weren't touching her pork and her pork wasn't touching her potatoes. She straightened her glass slightly and began to eat each one of the foods at a time.

'How was school Brooky?'Her Mom asked, smiling widely at her. Her parents had told her about a time when her mom was OCD. She would clean and clan and Dad said it made their relationship tough. Her Mom had begun to show signs of her OCD lessening after Brooke was born. Her mind was taken off all the meticulous cleaning because she was caring for her daughter and she felt that was all the mattered.

'Schools good, Mom.'She smiled at her while she ate more potatoes.

'And Glee?'Her Dad asked. He had been adamant that Brooke would join Glee. Neither parent said they wanted her to, they decided to give her her own choice and not have it influenced by them. But they were both thrilled when she told them that she had joined the Club.

'It's great, Dad. is such a good teacher.'She noticed her Dad's eyes gleam.

'I loved teaching that Club so much.'He sighed and took a bite of some pork.

'I know, Dad.'Brooke smiled and moved onto her peas.

'You were a great teacher.'Her mom grinned at her Dad and they held hands. Brooke was always glad to see her parents showing their love for one another. She would be worried if they didn't. She liked it because it showed her how much they were still in love and that there were very few cracks, if any, in their relationship.

'Thanks, Em'.'Her Dad smiled widely.

'Dad, did you ever have a favorite student?'Brooke asked him.

'I wish I could say no but,'her Dad sighed.'I'm going to have to say Finn Hudson.'He smiled at his daughter.

'You always said you saw so much of yourself in him.'Her Mom took a mouthful of peas.

'Why was he your favorite?'Brooke asked.

'He was honest, he was true to himself, he cared about the others and he was just... Finn. He didn't try to be anyone else. And that is admirable.'Will pointed his fork at his daughter and winked. Brooke's smile faltered. He didn't try to be anyone else. Her Dad's favorite student was himself and Brooke couldn't even come out and say she was a lesbian to her parents. She wasn't being herself. She needed to become more confident. Brooke promised herself that she would tell her parents that she was a lesbian by the end of the year.

Xxx

'Why do we eat here again?'Sebastian asked Melodie as they waited in line at Breadstix to collect their food.

'Because it's cheap.'Melodie grinned up at her father who sighed heavily.

'You know, I always imagined that we'd be living in a big house with a chef and you wouldn't have to lift a finger,'Sebastian sighed again.'So much for dreaming big.'

'Dad, I don't care that we live in a small apartment or we don't have the most money. I love you and you love me. That's all that really matters.'Melodie said sternly.

'God, sometimes I swear you're the real parent here.'Sebastian chuckled.

'Speaking of real parents,'Melodie began.'Dad, I wanted to ask you about my moth-'

'Hi, have you booked a table?'A pretty brunette waitress at the till interrupted. She had the same look that most women got when they saw her Dad. Starstruck.

'No, we're picking up a meal for Smythe.'He smirked at the girl who flushed.

'I'll get that right away.'She murmured and ran to Service.

'Sorry, Mel. What were you saying?'Sebastian asked.

'Good evening, !'Called a voice from the door. Nick Duval and Astrid walked in.

'Hey, Nick! How've you been?'Sebastian asked him. After the Karofsky incident, Sebastian had mended his relationship wit the Warblers and became close friends with a few of them.

'I'm great! What about you?'Nick asked, grinning widely.

'I'm good.'Sebastian smiled at his friend.

'Oh my God! Melodie! You're so much bigger from when I last saw you!'Nick hugged the girl.

'Dad, that was two weeks ago.'Astrid muttered, embarrassed by her Dad.

'I know, I'm kidding.'Nick winked at Astrid who shook her head and rolled her eyes at her father's antics.

'Two spaghettis for Smythe.'A flirtatious voice called from behind them. Sebastian flipped around and paid for the food.

'Well, Seb. I guess I'll see you at the Warbler's Reunion!'Nick said as Sebastian and Melodie were leaving.

'Yeah, are you bringing Astrid?'Sebastian asked and Nick nodded.

'They said bring your kids so they can mingle or something.'Nick smiled.

'Cool.'Sebastian smiled back and waved goodbye. He left the restaurant with Melodie and they got into Sebastian's car and drove away.

'Are you and Melodie friends?'Nick asked Astrid as they waited for their food to be given to them.

'Yeah, we've got lots of classes together but we're not as close and Aarik and me.'Asrid said.

'That's cool,'Nick smiled.'How was your day?'He asked his daughter.

'It was fine. I'm just glad the first week is over.'Astrid rubbed her eyes, being careful not to ruin her make up.

'Yeah, the first week is the hardest,'Nick agreed.'And what about Glee?'

'It's really great, Dad. I'm really glad I joined.'She smiled widely. Nick noticed how much she looked like her mother except with his hazel eyes.

'That's really good, sweetie.'Nick kissed her temple.

'Order for Duval!'The waitress called and Nick paid for their food.

Xxx

Lol XD

I'll be writing HOMECOMING next! HELL YEAH! But more will come from that party Vanessa didn't go to than we thought... (cue evil laugh)

So, which Mealtime Conversation did you guys like best?

Personally, I loved Vanessa's. I loved writing Blaine's wittle speech :)

I DON'T OWN GLEE.

PLEASE ACT SURPRISED.


	7. Homecoming

Homecoming

(A/N I'm Irish and therefore know NOTHING about American football. Therefore, the entire game will probably be just a tiny bit at the beginning from Adam's perspective and maybe the end result. Sorry for my lack of knowledge. I searched it and was all 'wut?' so I decided to just leave it! Sorry)

Everyone has that one person whose memory they try to repress. That one person who they feel nearly ruined their life. For Vanessa, that was Jared Hernandez. So when she saw his black motorbike parked outside the school, all those repressed memories came flooding back.

Jared Hernandez was from Spanish decent but was American. He was tall with beautifully tanned skin. His hair was tousled and jet black and fell across his face giving him this bad boy image. He had dark brown eyes that glinted when he felt like he had one-uped you. All in all, Jared seemed like heaven on Earth. Funny thing is that he wasn't.

Jared had a dark side. He chewed girls up and spat them out just after they fell head-over-heels for him. He took pleasure out of it. He was the kind of guy that would send a postcard of him and his new conquest to an ex girlfriend that still wasn't over him with a detailed account of their love life on the back. He was that cruel.

'Hey, 'Nessa. How've you been?'He saw her staring as she got out of her Land Rover and walked right over to her. For the first time, Vanessa felt uncomfortable in the tiny Cheerios uniform that she was wearing. It felt too small and she like it revealed too much. Like the small amount of weight she'd put on from Jared dumping her.

'Fine, Jared.'Vanessa replied in a clipped tone. She tried to block out how smooth his voice still sounded. She tried to forget how many sweet things he'd said to her. She didn't, however, try to forget the nasty things he'd said to her. She nodded and walked quickly up to the school. She could hear his feet following her but made no show of noticing.

'Trying to run away?'Jared asked as she came to a halt at her locker.

'You're still here?'She asked rhetorically. Jared just smirked and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

'You know you don't want me to leave, 'Nessa.'He reached out and ran his hand down her bare arm. She shivered at the touch but smacked the hand away.

'Leave me alone.'Vanessa glared at Jared who seemed to have hearing problems all of a sudden.

'You know Nora Flanagan?'He asked her, eyes glinting. Vanessa felt her blood run cold.

'Stop whatever you're doing with her.'Vanessa said angrily.

'Why? You still want me?'Jared mocked her.

' I want you to stop because I don't want you corrupting or hurting that girl like you did to me.'Vanessa pointed her manicured nail at him but he just grinned widely.

'You're still adorable when you're angry.'He wagged his eyebrows and sauntered off. Vanessa let go of a breath she had no idea she was holding. She panted slightly and felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't love him anymore. All he'd ever done was hurt her. She wasn't sure why she was crying though. Vanessa tried to take deep breaths to calm herself but it wasn't working. She walked quickly from the hall and out the front door. She ran to the Courtyard that was empty first thing on a Thursday morning and sat down on one of the steps. She sobbed into her hands, not caring if her make up was smudged.

'Vanessa?'A voice piped up from in front of her. Vanessa looked up and saw Aarik.

'Oh God, what do you want?'She sniffed and looked away from him.

'I was going to ask if you're okay but it's pretty clear that you're not.'Aarik said quietly. She felt him sit down beside her. He didn't say anything and neither did she. He just sat there.

'Aarik, why are you here?'Vanessa asked, her voice shaking slightly.

'Generally, when I see people cry, I tend to go over and try to make them feel better.'Aarik smiled a bit at her. His bright green eyes shone in the Autumn morning light and Vanessa felt herself calm down slightly.

'How are you trying to make me feel better? You've hardly said anything.'Vanessa wiped her nose ungracefully with the back of her hand which made Aarik chuckle a bit.

'Sometimes you just need someone to sit there and not say anything. Just to show you that, although sometimes it may seem so, you're not alone.'Aarik said solemnly.

'Thank you, then.'Vanessa sniffed.

'Anytime.'Aarik sighed and they sat out on those steps until the bell rang. Only talking a small bit but mainly staying quiet.

Xxx

'Yeah, my Dad just doesn't process the whole gay thing. I think he knows he has one straight son and completely forgets the other is gay.'Blake sighed, leaning against the locker beside Micah's locker.

'My Mom figured out I was bi last Friday.'Micah said quietly.

'Really?'Blake's eyes were as wide as saucers.

'Yeah but she hasn't told my Dad and she says that she won't.'Micah pulled his chemistry book from his locker and shoved it into his bag.

'That's good. At least she wont spread it around to everyone that you're-'

'Hey Trish!'Micah exclaimed in a strained voice.

'Hey baby!'Trish popped her bright pink bubblegum loudly and swayed slightly in her Cheerios uniform. She glanced at Blake in the corner of her eye and kissed Micah passionately. He pulled away almost instantly.

'Sorry, Trish. Not really into the whole PDA thing.'Micah swallowed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt something on his tongue and realised it was her gum. He nearly spat it out onto the floor.

'Lemme just get my gum back, Mickey,'Trish smirked and shoved her tongue down his throat. She pulled back a few minutes later and giggled loudly.'Thanks, baby.'She winked and sashayed down the hallway.

'That is something I never want to see again.'Blake motioned vomiting and Micah sighed.

'That is something I never want to do again!'Micah cried out and quickly clamped his hand over his mouth.

'Are you saying you don't like Trish?'Blake asked, his eyes wide again.

'Very possibly.'Micah murmured and coughed slightly.

'Thank whatever thing is up there!'Blake laughed and hugged Micah.

'What?'Micah was confused.

'I hate her. She's a slut-bag!'Blake said happily and took Micah's Ray-Bans from his head and stuck them on.

'I'm going to break up with her soon.'Micah nodded.

'You should sing a break up song at Homecoming tomorrow!'Blake exclaimed, his arms flailing about.

'No.'Micah raised an eyebrow at him.

'What about Fuck You by Lily Allen?'Blake asked.

'No.'Micah said sternly and turned around. He started walking down the hallway and heard Blake trying to catch up while simultaneously trying to think of songs.

'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star... Except the whore version?'Blake asked, still lagging behind.

'No.'

'Bye Bye Boyfriend by Fefe Dobson?'

'No... Dude, that's about a boy.'

'She has manly shoulders...'

Xxx

He was pumped. He'd forgotten how good it felt to be playing in front of crowds of people again. He'd forgotten how the adrenaline rushed through his body as he did the huddle. He just loved football. It wasn't just the cute girls cheering on the sidelines or the amount of popularity he got from being the Quarterback. It was just playing. He just loved to play.

'Hudson, it's time for tactics!'Bieste called to him in the Boy's Locker Room before the game. He stood up beside her and started to tell his team mates what to do.

Xxx

'We won!'Adam shouted loudly as the whole stands cheered. 17-14 was the score at the end and Adam felt awesome. He felt like he could fly around the world while dancing the Macarena. He could see his Dad's proud face in the crowd beside his brother. It was the first game of the season and they won. Nothing beats that feeling.

He saw Christine clapping and cheering beside Melodie and Aarik who were cheering too. He felt more proud than he ever had before. He clapped his team mates on the back as they walked back into the school's Locker Room.

'Well done, Quarterback!'Bieste grinned widely and put a hand on his shoulder. He took a shower and changed quickly.

'Bro, this is gonna be lame.' Neil Nelson moaned from his locker.

'What is?'Adam asked, putting his sweaty suit into a bag.

'The homecoming dance.'He said in a mocking girl-voice.

'I know, right?'Adam sighed and walked out of the locker room, congratulating his friends as he left. He walked down the empty halls but stopped abruptly when he heard sobbing.

'Jared... Jared... Please, please don't say that.'Nora's voice was frantic and Adam could hear her crying. He stood with his back against the wall and listened to their conversation.

'No! You little slut, it can't be MY child.'Jared sneered at the girl.

'Jared, I haven't done anything with anyone else since that party on Friday and I should have gotten my period by now. I-I read up that you should wait two weeks until you take one but I did a pregnancy test and it came out positive. Jared... Jared... You c-can't say it's not y-yours.'Nora sobbed loudly and Adam's eyes went wide. Nora was pregnant. Wow.

'If I say it's not mine, it's not mine. I will die before I call claim to it. I won't do any DNA tests or anything. That baby is not mine you desperate little shit. Now move before I punch you so hard in the stomach you won't have to worry about that little accident.'Adam heard feet shuffling and soon Nora's sobs became louder and a door swung shut. Adam deliberated what to before turning the corner and sitting down beside Nora. She had obviously just sat on the floor and was now crying into her knees.

'Hey, I heard your conversation with that guy.'Adam told the girl quietly. Nora's head sprang up and she fixed him with a death-stare.

'You c-can't tell anyone, Adam. Please, you can't say it to anyone. Especially Christine!'Nora's eyes were red and puffy but frantically searching his face for an answer.

'I swear on my Grandma's life.'Adam said sincerely and Nora began crying again into her shoulder.

'Thank you, thank you, thank you.'Nora whispered over and over again.

'Is there anything I can do?'Adam asked, feeling the shoulder of his shirt getting wetter.

'Please just hold me.'Nora said quietly and Adam wrapped his arms around her awkwardly.

Xxx

'Is it possible that you can do mind control?'Micah asked, looking down at his simple jeans and button up that his mother had forced him to wear.

'Why?'Blake asked, examining the stray hair on his forehead.

'Because I'm pretty sure that about twelve hours ago, I was entirely opposed to this idea.'Micah eyes the stage up with fear.

'Opposed to what? Singing?'Brooke asked, suddenly appearing beside the two guys.

'Uh, yeah... But a break up song... To my girlfriend.'Micah said nervously.

'Soon to be ex-girlfriend.'Blake piped in and laughed.

'Wow... That's intense.'Brooke smiled awkwardly.

'I know,'Micah moaned.'By the way, you look lovely.'Brooke smiled appreciatively and looked down at her simple dress and flats.

'Thank you, Micah.'Brooke grinned and walked over to Melodie, Astrid, Aarik and Christine who were standing by the punch bowl which was being heavily guarded by Santana... Who was also spotted slipping a silver flask into her blazer.

'I don't think I can do this.'Micah whispered to Blake. Blake looked away from the dance floor and saw the fear in his best friends' eyes.

'It's okay,'Blake murmured.'You don't have to do it of you don't want to.'Blake smiled at Micah who smiled back. They were about to start the conversation again when a hand clasped on Micah's shoulder.

'Hey, Micah! You're up for your solo now!'Sebastian grinned and dragged Micah up onto the stage.

'Fuck.'He muttered under his breath as Sebastian stopped him in front of the mic. Sebastian hopped off stage and shot him a quick thumbs up before joining Santana.

'Hi, I'm going to be singing a song... For my g-girlfriend.'Micah could hear Trish's loud screech from the crowd and saw her black hair bobbing up in the mass of people. Micah took a big gulp of air before beginning his song:

Got to get away from this feeling

Break away from things with no meaning

Just let me go

Just let me go

Just let me go

Just let me go

Just let me go

I'd rather be single

Good morning its a celebration, toast to the single life...wait hold up -

Good morning its a celebration, toast to the single life now I'm renovating, that's out with old and in with the new, I got a, phone full of girls which one should i choose, , i i i and i ain't come back,Yeah yeah yeah said i ain't coming back,You should see the amount of girls that love you cause you rap,So I see some lady's tonight that should be having my baby, tat said shes living for the moment, hidden from her mum in fear that she might disown her,...Said she put in a place that only i could see... So its a place her mum will never see,

We're finished, now that I'm gone i just hope you cope with it,

But I know that girl that you want to stay in it , yeah yeah

Got to get away from this feeling

Break away from things with no meaning

Just let me go

Just let me go

Just let me go

Just let me go

Just let me go

I'd rather be single  
I'd rather be single  
I'd rather be single  
I'd rather be single

Just let me go  
Just let me go  
Just let me go  
Just let me go

I'd rather be single

The room was filled with deafening silence when Micah finished his number. No one said a single word. The tension was palatable in the air before the doors swung open and Adam and Nora walked in. Adam still looked awkward and looked over to Christine who was staring at them with her mouth hanging open. Adam stared around at the crowd before starting to clap. Soon, everyone joined in in a half-hearted applause. Micah walked slowly down the stage and Trish leaped from the crowd.

'IT WAS YOU! IT WAS YOU, YOU STUPID FAIRY! YOU TURNED HIM! YOU DISGUSTING FAIRY!'Trish screamed and leaped at Blake who was soon blocked by the Glee Club before any harm could be brought to him.

'Trish, calm down.'Micah said, putting a hand on her shoulder. She shook it off and whipped around to him.

'Get the fuck off me, you fairy! It's obvious that you have something with him!'Trish pushed him.

'So, every girl that you say is you ''best friend'' is secretly your gay-lover?'Santana came over and stood between Micah and the girl.

'What - no – I -'

'I suggest you get that fat ass outta here before I make sure that you can't show up to Cheerios next week.'Nadia said as she stepped out away from the group.

'Nadia, don't. Not worth it.'Blake murmured and stepped away from behind everyone. He walked out of the Gym and left the room in dead silence. Again. Slowly, like a rehearsed dance, each Glee Club member filed out one by one.

Blake stood in the hallway with his back to the lockers. They all stood around him like a protective cocoon. Adam broke it and hugged his brother.

'She's such a bitch.'He murmured in his brother's ear.

'I don't get it.'Blake said sadly.

'What don't you get?'Brooke asked him, moving to his other side. By then, Adam had pulled away from him and kept a protective arm around his shoulder.

'I don't get how people just make assumptions. I'm gay, yes. But that doesn't mean that I can turn every fucking guy gay. It just sucks so much.'Blake muttered.

'You know what you need?'Vanessa said solemnly. The whole group turned to look at her. She paused before grinning wickedly.'Alcohol.'

Xxx

They didn't know whose party it was. They didn't know who invited them. They didn't know who was getting them home. They just knew that they were at a party.

Red solo cups were laid haphazardly across the wooden floor of the house, couples were making out every where, literally, people were taking shots and body shots. People played quarters and people were talking. Some were dancing, some were singing. Five seconds after entering the odd house, the group had dispersed.

Nadia went straight to the kitchen, where she knew the keg would be. She didn't really drink much but wanted to badly that night. A familiar wave of dark hair made her pause.

'Drew?'The girl turned from the tall, older-looking guy she was talking to and glared at her sister.

'Fuckk ovv.'Drew's words were slurred and she was swaying slightly. She went to turn back to the guy but stumbled slightly. The guy caught her and balanced her, his eyes on Nadia the whole time. Nadia smirked slightly and picked up one of the cups and filled it. The guy moved Drew to another person and walked over to Nadia.

'Hi, I'm Nadia.'She fluttered her lashes and peered up at the guy.

'I'm Jared.'

Xxx

'ALEX!'Astrid called to the tall blonde in the middle of the Living Room. The boy turned and gave her a wide smile.

'Hey, Astrid! Aarik, buddy, how're you?'Alex Sterling was a Senior at Dalton Academy and the son of Jeff Sterling and Daniella Wright. He had straight, fake blonde hair and big brown eyes. He was gangly but was very handsome.

'I'm great, thanks.'Aarik smiled at his friend. They had gone on loads of Camping Trips together and were very close.

'Where's Harry?'Astrid asked, looking around for his brother.

'Got stuck in Dalton.'Alex grinned.

'Dude, you're taking far too much pleasure out of your brother getting Detention.'Mark, David's son, came up beside his friend.

'Of course I am!'Alex laughed loudly before stopping slowly. His eyes glazed over as he looked to the door of the room. Astrid giggled as she saw the boy he was eying up.

'That's Blake. He goes to McKinley.'Astrid wagged her eyebrows at him.

'I think I'm just gonna... Yeah.'Alex squeezed between Astrid and Aarik and went over to Blake.

'Ah, young love.'Mark sighed and began talking to Aarik about some show that his Dad brought him to. Astrids' eyes wandered around the room until she saw a guy standing on his own drinking from one of the cups. He had tousled, bronze hair but not like an Edward Cullen-Wannabe (cue disgusted noise), he had an angular face that looked like something from a Hollister commercial. She walked over to the mysterious man.

'Hi, I'm Astrid.'She waved slightly and the guy chuckled and gave a crooked smile.

'I'm Tobias.'He had an English accent. Okay.

'You're from England, I see.'Astrid nearly punched herself for that one.

'No, I'm from Australia.' .

'Really? Oh, I'm sorry.'Astrid murmured, completely embarrassed.

'I'm kidding, I am English.'Tobias laughed and Astrid turned pink.

'That was mean.'She giggled.

'Never said I was nice.'Tobias smirked and Asrid felt her face drop slightly.

'Oh.'

'I'm kidding again,'Tobias laughed again.'I suppose you're quite gullible.'

'I suppose I am.'Astrid smiled.

Xxx

AND THAT WAS THE DISASTER THAT WAS HOMECOMING!

Hope ya enjoooooyedddd!

Some of these chaps will generally be a week apart!

Songs:Single by PW

NEXT UP WARBLER REUNION!

WARBLUNION!

THERE WILL BE WES!

THERE WILL BE DAVID!

THERE WILL BE JON HALL!

BE EXCITED PEOPLES!

I don't own Glee! (shock horror)

I kinda think this chapter is a fail :( Can I have your oppinion? I did write this at 02:39


	8. The Warbler's Reunion

The Warbler's Reunion

From:Jared

To:Nadia

Hey, It was gr8 last Friday. Same time tmo?

From:Nadia

To:Jared

Of course! X

Nadia had her phone behind her AP French book the next Thursday and was texting Jared. She already felt like they had a spark between them that was inextinguishable. She felt like he understood her. They hadn't done anything except talk but she could see the lust in Jareds' eyes every time she crossed or uncrossed her long, toned legs in her short body con that she wore to Homecoming.

'Nadia, can you translate the first line on the page you're reading so intently?'Sebastian smiled at the girl. She was one of the best students but seemed to be in a daze at the time. Nadia started and looked down at the page she was on and then tried to glance at the person sitting next to her's page.

'I don't know?'She asked more than said. Sebastian shook his head and rolled his eyes.

'Phone away in class please, Nadia. I don't want to confiscate it.'Sebastian said sternly and Nadia quickly pocketed the device.

Xxx

'Aarik! Are you listening?'Astrid punched his arm at their table in the Lunch Room. Aarik had disappeared into his sad-mode again. He glanced at his friend slowly and sighed.

'Sorry, no.'Aarik murmured and leaned his head on his hand. He began playing with his food.

'Ricky, what's wrong?'Astrid asked sadly and put her hand on his shoulder. Aarik looked up to her again.

'I just... I really miss her.'Aarik's eyes filled with tears which he blinked away rapidly.

'That's natural, Aarik. You know, it's okay to be upset.'Astrid told him.

'No, it's not. It's been two years and I can't walk out in a snow storm. I need to be strong for Dad.'He sniffed and stood abruptly.

'Aarik, please sit down.'Astrid murmured and pulled the hem of his shirt until he slumped down. Astrid pulled him into her arms and hugged him tight.

'I just want her back.'Aarik said in a shaky voice, she could feel the shoulder of her cardigan get damp and she knew he had shed a few tears. She pulled him up slowly, grabbed their bags and walked out to the hallway. She knew if any of the other student knew he was crying, Aarik would be teased mercilessly. They sat with their backs to the lockers with Astrid's arms around her best friend. Aarik pulled back quickly.

'I don't want to cry.'He said angrily, moving away from her arms.

'Sometimes, we all need to cry.'Astrid sighed and fluffed his hair.

'I don't.'Aarik said petulantly. Astrid decided to change the subject, knowing that she wasn't going to get anywhere.

'The Warbler's Reunion is tomorrow. Are you excited?'She asked him, poking his side lightly.

'Stop, that tickles,'Aarik giggled.'Yeah, I'm excited. Haven't seen Wes in ages.'

'I know right? Stupid New York! Taking one of our parent's best friends away! God, I hate that place.'She joked and Aarik chuckled.

'You're crazy.'Aarik smiled.

'As are you.'Astrid winked. She knew that one day, maybe, she could get Aarik to open up. He needed to open up. She could tell the grief was eating away at him and that he just needed to talk it through. She knew that when he was ready, she would be there. With ice cream and Broadway musicals.

Xxx

Drew stared sullenly across the courtyard. She was plagued with thought of Skylar. Her mind was filled with her silky, short red hair and its floral scent. Her bright green eyes- no, green was too plain. Skylar's eyes were chartreuse. They were almond shaped and were so beautiful. Skylar was amazing and Drew had begun to resent her memory. She didn't want to think about her eyes, her hair, her pale skin or freckled cheeks. She didn't want that at all. She just wanted to forget.

Drew had tried to repress the beautiful girl she was certain that she was still in love with but it wouldn't work. It was like every time she thought she was gone, Skylar would come running back in wearing one of those pretty floral dresses that she was so fond of.

No.

Drew started to think about other things. Like getting drunk. Like cigarettes. Like weed. Like-

'Hey, Drew!'Brooke Schuester stood in front of Drew and was blocking the sunlight.

'Yes?'This girl reminded her of Skylar. Her red hair, her penchant for pretty dresses. It was Skylar except not. Skylar was laid back and chilled but this girl was frantic and crazy.

'I was just wondering if you knew where Mr. Seb was, I need to find him to discuss-'

'Teacher's Lounge?'

'Nope!'

'Choir Room?'

'Nada.'

'Coach Lopez's office?' Drew looked up to the girl whose hair was shining brightly from the sun.

'Thank you! I haven't checked there! I'll see you in Glee, Drew.'Brooke grinned and walked away, opening the door with an antibacterial wipe.

That girl did not understand hostility.

Xxx

The Choir Room in Dalton was buzzing with new and old faces. Some were students that were currently attending Dalton and others were the alumni. In the far corner of the room stood Nick, Jeff, Trent and David.

'OH YEAH! 36TD IS BACK!'David hollered to the room, half of whom cheered and the other half looked at each other with confused faces.

'How are you guys? Still dyeing that hair, I see!'Nick ruffled his hands through Jeff's hair who punched him in the shoulder.

'I don't get this! I mean, we see each other every other week?'Jeff complained and played with his tie.

'It's fun though!'Trent smiled.'I'm only here for Jon and Wes, really.'He laughed and looked for his son, who seemed to have disappeared with Harry, Alex and Mark. Oh well! Suddenly, the door burst open and Wes came barreling through with his daughter Mia trailing behind. She soon found Astrid and sat down to talk with her. Wes ran across the room and jumped on David.

'DAVEY!'

'WESSERS!' The two were locked in a warm hug when Wes's wife came over.

'I see why you were all worried that he was gay.'She scoffed and hugged each of the boys.

'Yep, Shelley. What's even more disturbing is his love for a certain G-A-V-E-L.'Nick spelled out the last word but Wes caught on.

'WHERE'S MY GAVEL?'He shouted and looked around the room. He ran to his desk and sat down. He searched through all of the drawers and dropped his head onto the table.

'I CAN'T FIND GABBY!'He wailed and Jeff, Nick, Trent and David all laughed loudly.

'Oh my God, what did you do?'Daniella walked over and stood beside Jeff. He wrapped an arm around her.

'Someone stole Gabby the Gavel.'David tried to contain his laughter as he nodded to the door. Aarik, Harry and Alex were waving the gavel around and playing catch with it. The others began to laugh loudly at the scene.

'Go long!'Shouted Alex and Harry ran through the 'shortcut hall'. He would have kept going if he had not bumped into someone and knocked them both to the floor.

'I'm so sorry.'He laughed as he rolled off the person. He heard a man chuckle.

'Mel, I'm going to head inside. Have fun with this guy.'Sebastian said and walked off into the Choir Room. Melodie stood up and held out her hand to the boy on the floor, not really looking at him.

'Sorry, again.'He laughed and she really looked at him. He had curly brown hair and green-blue eyes, sort of an aqua colour, he was very tall but only slightly taller than her and was quite gangly.

'I-it's fine.'Melodie smiled and noticed the boy had adorable little dimples.

'I'm Harry Sterling.'The boy held out his hand, which she took.

'I'm Melodie Smythe.'She smiled at him.

'Nice to meet you, Melodie.'He smirked and let go of her hand.

'You too.'

Xxx

Astrid was talking to Mia, Melodie and Jon's daughter, Ash, when she saw him. She could never forget the tousled bronze hair or the handsome face.

'I know him!'Astrid exclaimed to the girls.

'Who?'Mia asked, looking around at the sea of navy and red. All the Dalton boys were in their uniforms, including Harry.

'The hot guy!'Astrid said exasperatedly.

'We're in Dalton, sweetie. There are tonnes of hot guys.'Ash giggled and winked at Thad's twins, Leo and Reece.

'You don't mean the guy with the curly brown hair, do you?'Melodie asked, trying to seem nonchalant while secretly hoping she didn't.

'Ew, no. Harry's practically my brother.'Astrid said, disgusted at the thought.

'Do you mean the guy who's walking over here with Alex and a few others?'Mia chuckled and waved slightly. That was him. Tobias was talking to Alex, Leo, Reece, Mark, Harry, Aarik and a few other nameless faces. They stopped right in front of them and Alex pulled Astrid up by her hands.

'My darling Astrid, please move your fine ass.'Alex said in a fake British accent and sat where she was sitting. Astrid sighed and sat on his lap.

'Fine!'She smiled back at him sarcastically.

'Oh my God, what have you been eating?'Alex moaned loudly.

'That' rude, Al'!'Jeff's voice was heard over the crowd and Astrid giggled.

'Thanks Uncle Jeff!'Astrid called out to him. The boys around them were looking on the situation with amused faces. The only one Astrid could really notice was Tobias'.

'Sorry, guys,'Alex smiled.'This is Astrid, Mia, Ash and Melodie.'He motioned to the girls.

'We've already met.'Harry chuckled and nodded to Melodie.

'It was slightly too close for comfort.'Melodie joked with him.

'Not for me.'Harry winked and Melodie rolled her eyes and muttered something about boys being pigs. Out of nowhere, a whirlwind of blonde hair had placed herself in the middle of the crowd. Vanessa stood and smirked sexily at all the boys. Astrid could see them all, except Alex who was gay, look her up and down. She felt a twinge of disappointment when she saw Tobias do it too.

'Hey, Vanessa.'Astrid smiled at the girl.

'Hi!'She smiled brightly and subtly hitched her body con skirt up an inch. Before the conversation could move on, someone tapped on a glass.

'Sorry, guys. Gotta run!'Harry smiled and the boys jogged off. Astrid stood so Alex could get up.

'Do you have Blake's number?'Alex murmured before he left and Astrid smirked. She gave him the number and he smiled widely and kissed her on the cheek. The new generation of Warbler boys all stood in the center of the room.

'Here's one for the alumni!'Tobias's voice called out and all the old Daltoners cheered loudly. Harry stood in the middle of the formation they had made and sang the solo lines:

Oh yeah  
So scared of breaking it  
But you won't let it bend  
And I wrote two hundred letters  
I will never send  
Sometimes these cuts are so much deeper than they seem  
You'd rather cover up  
I'd rather let them bleed  
So let me be  
And I'll set you free

Tobias, Mark, Alex and Reece began doing the old choreography from the warbler's number to which each and every one began laughing and smiling.

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me  
(Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me  
Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

Say your faith is shaken  
You may be mistaken  
You keep me wide awake and  
Waiting for the sun  
I'm desperate and confused  
So far away from you  
I'm getting there  
I don't care where I have to go

Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah  
Why do you do what you do to me, yeah  
Why won't you answer me, answer me, yeah

I am in misery  
There ain't nobody who can comfort me (Oh yeah)  
Why won't you answer me  
The silence is slowly killing me (Oh yeah)

Girl you really got me bad  
You really got me bad  
I'm gonna get you back  
Gonna get you back

'HEY REGIONALS! YOU JUST MET OUR OPENING NUMBER!'Blaine yelled through cupped hands and every single member of the alumni burst into laughter.

'I love how you say that and we never actually did it again.'Nick laughed, his arm wrapped around Quinn's waist.

'At least you guys got solos! I was just 'Dancer Jeff'!'Jeff exclaimed and the Warblers began to reminisce about old times.

Xxx

'Hey, you not coming in? Everyone's singing.'Vanessa was sitting out on a balcony and Aarik had found her.

'Nah, I'm okay.'She smiled and patted beside where she was sitting. Aarik sat down beside her and ran a hand through his hair.

'So, cried on anymore steps recently?'Aarik asked nonchalantly.

'No, I haven't found anyone to sit with me after wards.'Vanessa chuckled and smiled at Aarik. He grinned at her but his eyes weren't happy.

'What's up?'She nudged him with her elbow and shivered slightly. The wind was strong and she was only wearing her short skirt and a little cardigan.

'Do you want my hoodie?'Aarik asked and handed it to her. She smiled and pulled it on. It didn't have that boy smell but didn't smell like aftershave either. It just smelled good.

'You avoided my question.'She chuckled and Aarik shook his hair from his eyes.

'We should go inside.'He smiled and stood up. He held his hand out for her to take.

'Still avoiding my question but okay. Thanks, Aarik.'Vanessa smiled and they walked back inside.

Xxx

From:Unknown Number

To:Blake

Hey, Blake. It's Alex from that party :)

From:Blake

To:Alex

Hey! How'd you get my number? Not that I mind r anything

From:Alex

To:Blake

Astrid gave it to me :) I was wondering if you were free this Saturday?

From:Blake

To:Alex

Uh... Let me just... Can I get back to you?

From:Alex

To:Blake

Take your time!

Astrid peered over Alex's shoulder as he texted Blake. How could Blake not say yes? Alex was mighty fine! He would have been drooled over if he went to McKinley. Astrid pondered this and felt someone sit beside her.

'Sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you.'Tobias smiled at her. She bit her lip and smiled back.

'It's okay, you've been busy.'She replied, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.

'That's lovely.'Tobias pointed to the silver bracelet. It had a small, porcelain tea pot, a tea cup, a silver spoon and a small pot of sugar all in charm-form on it. She smiled up at him.

'Thank you, my Dad got it for me.'She smiled as she remembered her father coming back from a long business trip in England and handing it to her in a little white box with a bright blue ribbon wrapped around it.

'Obviously you're a tea enthusiast then.'Tobias's eyes sparkled.

'Clearly.'Astrid murmured.

'What;s your favorite type? I'd have to go with Green Tea, myself.'Astrid had just found her perfect man.

Xxx

DID WE LIKE?

Cus I honestly didn't? I don't think it's my best and I know a few people were excited and I hope that this was okay for them (lessthanthree)

Songs:Misery by Maroon 5

I don't own Glee... If I did, it would actually be called 'Dalton Academy' and Riker Lynch would be the star. No joke. I am seriously in LOVE with R5 :) GO LISTEN TO THEIR SONGS NOOOOWWW! THEY ARE NOT A DISNEY BAND! (rant over)

Aaaaaanyways! Hope y'all enjoyed xx

THANK YOU WONDERFUL PEOPLE FOR READING !


	9. Love Interests

Love Interests

'Hi, Blake.'Alex smiled the next night outside of Breadstix. He was dressed in a black shirt and white tie over skinny jeans. Blake blushed slightly.

'Hi, Alex.'Blake gave a short wave to the boy who chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. They stood in silence for a while before Alex coughed.

'Do you want to go inside?'He gestured to the restaurant and Blake nodded shyly. Blake had shown Micah Alex's text and Micah had pressured Blake into going on the date. He got this frantic look in his eyes and nearly pushed Blake out of the house when Alex's car rolled up the driveway. Blake wasn't sure about why Micah was so forceful on it but decided to follow his friend's judgment.

Alex opened the door for Blake and the smell of food wafted over them and brought the couple away from the biting cold outside. A few elderly couples glared as the boys sat down at their table but neither took much notice. The two ordered their drinks and waited for a waitress to return for their orders.

'So,'Alex coughed.'Why did you say yes?'He gave Blake a warm smile and took a sip of his Coke.

'To what?'Blake asked, stirring his own drink with his straw.

'To the date.'Alex chuckled.

'Honest answer or the answer that you'll prefer?'Blake looked up into Alex's warm eyes and got the feeling he knew the answer.

'Honest answer, if you don't mind.'Bingo.

'My friend told me to do it.'Blake shrugged and sighed. Alex's face didn't fall from the small grin that was a current thing on his face but he got a pensive look in his eyes.

'I'm glad he did.'Alex said eventually, making Blake blush. Another awkward pause came over the conversation but was soon stopped by their waitress arriving.

'Hi, I'm Rosie! Can I take your order?'The girl was short and a bit chubby with long tresses of brown hair, a huge smile and rosy cheeks.

'Hi, Rosie! Can I have the chicken thing?'Alex pointed to his menu and Rosie jotted down the order. Blake noted the way Alex seemed to have an all together friendly and endearing disposition to everyone and acted like a puppy-dog. He was over excitable and was very sweet. Not to mention incredibly good-looking. Rosie took Blake out of his trance by flashing him a smile that almost blinded him.

'Hi, can I have the Waldorf salad?'Blake asked and the girl wrote down his order. Alex gave him an alarmed look.

'And a basket of fries, please!'He called to the waitress who was about to turn. She nodded and skipped off to service.

'Why did you look at me like that?'Blake asked, feeling slightly offended.

'You look like all you ever eat is salad and, even though you can pull it off, I think you should have something deep-fried.'Alex grinned and the sides of his eyes crinkled.

'Is that a compliment or an insult?'Blake narrowed his eyes at Alex who did the same playfully.

'It's always going to be a compliment when it comes to you.'Alex smirked slightly and Blake flushed heavily.

He was glad that he said yes.

Xxx

'I had loads of fun tonight.'Alex smiled as he walked Blake to the door of his house.

'Same.'Blake grinned back. The awkwardness had faded eventually and the two had begun to get an easy flow of conversation. Blake found himself trying to order the largest dessert that would take ages to finish so he could have more time with Alex. The two stopped under the porch light and chuckled nervously.

'Do you, maybe, want to go out again?'Alex asked hopefully, secretly crossing his fingers behind his back.

'Definitely.'Blake breathed, smiling like an idiot. Alex bit his lip to repress an even bigger grin than the one that was already plastered on his face.

'Great,'he said, his blue eyes twinkling under the harsh light over head. They stood awkwardly for a moment before Alex leaned in and pressed a light kiss to Blake's cheek. He stepped away and down the small step in front of the door.'I'll text you soon.'Alex called to Blake.

'Okay.'Blake murmured and watched as Alex walked backwards down the driveway, bumping into the soccer goal on the way. Blake giggled as Alex waved before hopping into his car and driving away.

Blake let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding and dived his hands into his jacket for his keys. His hands fumbled and he tried to push the key into the door. When he opened it, Blake leaned against it and sighed happily.

'Alex is going to be the death of me.'He murmured as he tried to stop his heart thrumming out of his chest.

Xxx

'Guys!'Sebastian called to the room the next Friday. They all quietened down for a minute before a quiet murmur began again.'Sectionals is exactly a week away and we have nothing!'He yelled and everyone stopped speaking immediately. He sighed heavily and groaned.

'Mr. Seb, I have an idea.'Melodie grinned and stood up. She called Christine, Astrid, and Nadia up to the center of the room. Sebastian took a seat on her chair and watched as Melodie started to sing.

Melodie:I've tried playing it cool,

But when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

'Cause you make my heart race.

Astrid:Shot me out of the sky

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe.

Christine:Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

All:Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead.

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Yeah, you've got that one thing

Woah-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Woah-oh-oh

Melodie:You've got that one thing

Nadia:Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

All:Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead.

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Yeah, you've got that one thing!

The girls all panted for breath after finishing the number they had been working on for a while.

'That was excellent! We are definitely using that!'Sebastian grinned and patted all the girls on the shoulder.'Anyone else for a group number?'He asked the room.

'Why don't we do something like Pumped Up Kicks?'Adam asked.

'That's a song about the mass murdering of teens, I don't think so.'Sebastian shook his head and Adam shrugged.

'Put Your Records On by Corrine Bailey Rae?'Brooke asked.

'Perfect! Let's work on that! Brooke, since you suggested it...'Melodie's mind was drawn from the conversation as she felt her phone buzz.

From:Harry

To:Melodie

Turns out we're against you in Sectionals ;)

From:Melodie

To:Harry

Get ready to be pummeled. Our set-list is awesome ;)

From:Harry

To:Melodie

But is yours acapella?

From:Melodie

To:Harry

You're just gonna have to wait and see.

From:Harry

To:Melodie

I don't think I can wait a week to see your pretty face ;)

From:Melodie

To:Harry

You'll just have to, won't ya? ;)

'Melodie, can you help Astrid do a backing melody in the background for the chorus?'Sebastian pushed his glasses up his nose as his daughter nodded frantically before scurrying over to Astrid and showing her the texts.

'You've got one more.'She winked and handed back the phone before messing with some sheet music.

From:Harry

To:Melodie

Not if I can help it x

Xxx

'So I say to this guy, ''you touch that baby in the pram and I break your nose'' and he just smirks back and sets the building on fire. I use my jacket as a cover so the baby won't get the bad fumes and jump out the window into a van full of lasagne, luckily.'

'All this while a bear was chasing you?'Nadia asked Jared, thoroughly enthralled by his heroic tale.

'Uh, yeah.'Jared nodded absentmindedly and drank his coffee. He was finding it more difficult than usual to get into Nadia's pants. It turns out that she was a prude. And here he was thinking all cheerleaders were easy. They were sitting in the Lima Bean on the same Friday after school. Jared was in Vocal Adrenaline and ''snuck out'' to see her. Or so she believed.

'You're amazing, Jared.'Nadia sighed and ran her finger along the rim of her cup.

'Thanks, beautiful.'Jared gave her a stage-smile that had been perfected to look real and held her hand. The two began conversing quietly when the bell over the door rang.

Nora walked into the Lima Bean to get some Hot Chocolate, something she had recently begun to crave. She stood in line and waited for the old lady in front of her to finish ordering before placing her own order. She waited before grabbing her drink and turning to leave when she caught those familiar brown eyes sitting across from a Cheerios uniform. Before any sort of common sense could cross her mind, Nora was storming across the cafe to the couple.

'What do you think you're doing?'She glared daggers at Jared who smirked at her.

'I am currently drinking coffee with a beautiful girl.'He winked at Nadia who flushed heavily.

'He's actually just drinking coffee, I have to go.'Nadia giggled and kissed Jared on the cheek before fleeing the establishment. Nora sunk down into her seat and watched as Jared's face grew hard.

'What do you want?'He snapped at the girl.

'Why are you with her?'Nora asked quietly.

'She's hot, she's got a smokin' body and, oh yeah, she's not knocked up.'Jared sneered and Nora flinched.

'I'll get an abortion.'Nora said desperately and Jared scoffed.

'Hell no. No way would I be with you.'Jared rolled his eyes and went to stand up.

'How can I prove to you that I'm the one you should be with?'Nora asked. Jared's eyes glinted in the light and he smiled sweetly and sat back down again. He took Nora's hand and rubbed his thumb along it. The girl shivered and slowly melted under his intense gaze.

'What is your set-list for Sectionals?'

Xxx

I'll hang you from this cliff now.

HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED, Y'A HEAR!?

Songs:One Thing by One Direction

So, yeah, Sectionals is next.

WHO'S AN EXCITED BUNNY? I AM!

Lotsa stuffs happenings!

I don't own Glee... If I did, the band would be R5 and they'd say all the lines.


	10. Sectionals

Sectionals

'5, 6, 7, 8!'Sebastian called the day before Sectionals. The New Directions were working on their dance moves for Put Your Records On. They were simple enough but everyone's mind seemed to be in six different places at once. Especially Micah.

Micah had forced Blake into the date with Alex because he figured that if Blake was with someone else, Micah could forget about his feelings and move on. That was not the case. Blake gushed and gushed about how sweet, adorable, hot, amazing, lovely and incredible Alex was. It made Micah's poor heart hurt. It also made him want to hit things. Expensive things.

'Guys, take a break, clear your heads and come back in five.'Sebastian sighed heavily and went to get his bottle of water. Blake walked over to Micah, whose heart was hurting at what he was to expect.

'Micah, I didn't even tell you the best part!'Blake exclaimed and Micah tried not to wince with the intense pain in his chest.

'What?'He tried to smile.

'He kissed me on the cheek! It wasn't a proper kiss and I know I'm overreacting but it was so sweet and he didn't have to do it but he did and-'

'Micah, can you help me over here please?'Brooke called over and Micah shrugged at Blake and ran over to Brooke.

'Yeah, Brooke?'He asked, thanking God that he got away from that conversation.

'I saw how sad you looked when Blake was talking about that guy he went out with and wanted you to be out of pain.'Brooke smiled sadly.

'Thank you, Brooke.'Micah smiled back.

'I kinda know how you feel though.'Brooke sighed and looked longingly over Micah's shoulder.

'I can't turn around so, who is it? Adam? Aarik? Me?'Micah's eyes widened and Brooke shook her head frantically.

'It's nothing. I've never even said a word to the person and she isn't bi or gay anyway.'Brooke said offhandedly before covering her hands with her mouth.

'Are you-'

'I'm a lesbian but you can't tell anyone!'Brooke looked around worriedly but no one heard.

'As long as you don't tell anyone about me liking Blake.'Micah sighed.

'I swear.'Brooke's large eyes glistened with honesty and Micah nodded.

'Who is it?'Micah sighed and looked behind him.

'It's Christine. She just seems so nice and down-to-earth. Is that weird?'Brooke looked so confused and Micah didn't know what to say.

'Christine's lovely. I can see why you like her.'Micah gave her a small smile. Brooke was about to say something but Sebastian called them all back to begin dancing again.

Xxx

'Hey, Christine!'Adam called as they walked out of the school after rehearsals. Christine turned but when she saw who it was, rolled her eyes and turned back around. Adam caught up with her and smiled widely at her.

'What, Alex?'Christine glared up at the Quarterback and sighed heavily.

'How are you?'He asked.

'Why do you care?'She asked, giving him a confused look.

'I'm your friend!'Adam grinned and raised his arms.

'My friend who threw a slushie down my top.'Christine nodded and hurried to her car.

'You know I didn't mean that!'Adam said exasperatedly. Nora was sitting in the passenger seat of the car and Alex leaned down.

'Hey, you okay?'Adam asked the girl who nodded.

'Yes, thank you.'Nora said quietly and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Her sixth that day.

'Good.'Adam smiled and left the car window.

'Adam, are you going to leave so I can drive home and make sure my vocal chords are at their perfect pitch for tomorrow?'Christine scoffed and Adam nodded quietly.

'I'll see you tomorrow!'He waved and walked back to the school

Xxx

They were in shock. This was not happening. Aural Intensity was preforming One Thing by One Direction with four girls. Then they all began to sing Put Your Records On. They New Directions sat in silence when they finished and Sebastian called for an emergency meeting. Unfortunately, they drew second place.

'What the hell? How did they find us out?'Sebastian yelled, loosening his tie. Nora sat quietly and stared at the wall.

'Mr. Seb, calm down. We just need to do something else.'Astrid said calmly.

'SOMETHING ELSE? WHAT ELSE DO WE HAVE?'Vanessa yelled at the girl who just bit her lip.

'Guys, we have an hour. Take a break and let me figure this out.'Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and the New Directions filed out. Nora and Nadia stopped when they saw the familiar figure standing there.

'Jared! Are you here to see me perform?'Nadia ran up and kissed his cheek. He pushed her off and smirked at the New Directions.

'Did you guys enjoy Aural Intensity's show?'His eyes glinted and Vanessa stood away from the crowd.

'You gave them our set-list! How did you find out?'She glared at the boy who just laughed.

'What don't you ask the MILF over there?'Jared flashed an evil grin at Nora who covered her stomach protectively.

'WHAT?'Christine screeched and flung herself at Jared, only to be held back by Adam.

'Yup, over there told me everything just so she could be with me?'Jared shrugged his shoulders and gave her a sad smile.

'You dick.'Astrid said disgusted. Aarik nodded and glared at the boy.

'I am not joking,'Aarik growled.'I know a group of twelve guys that would gladly beat you up if you don't get out of of our sight.'Jared scoffed and stalked off, leaving the New Directions behind.

'You need to tell us everything.'Christine told her sister, who nodded with tears in her eyes.

Xxx

'You okay?'Micah asked Nadia after Nora had explained everything. They had left the room, Nadia looking extremely shocked.

'I was dating him.'She murmured and Micah wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

'He's an ass.'Micah shook his head.

'I'm falling for a monster and he's scaring me.'Nadia sniffed. Micah gasped slightly and hugged Nadia tightly.

'YOU ARE A GENIUS!'He yelled and dragged her back into the green room.

Xxx

'AND NEXT ON STAGE IS THE NEW DIRECTIONS!' The voice called over the microphone and Nadia, Nora and Christine stood on stage.

Nadia:I don't like it when you break me honey

Why'd you have to do that?

Tell me when you'll make these tears keep falling

Do you feel like a Man?

Christine:Figure, figure there's no working you out whatshoever

Only one way I can sum you up altogether

You got a black heart.

All:Daddy I'm falling for a monster

Somehow he's scaring me to death

He's big and he's bad

I love him like mad

Momma he's the best I've ever had

Daddy I'm falling for a monster

He's gotta black heart

Nadia:Daddy I'm falling for a monster (oooh)

Somehow he's scaring me to death (yeah!)

All:He's big and he's bad

I love him like mad

Momma he's the best I ever had

Daddy I've fallen for a monster

He gotta black heart.

Nadia:He gotta black heart

He got such a dirty black heart in him!

Ain't it girls?

All:yeah

Nora:I love him like mad, oh yes I do.

He got a black heart.

The three girls finished to a large round of applause and the rest of the New Directions walked on stage and formed a V-formation. Nora saw her parents standing in the audience and cheering loudly and nearly broke into tears before the next number.

Aarik:Every clock is tickin' faster

Takin' trips around the sun

Another year, another chapter

5 and 4 and 3 and 2 and 1!

Vanessa:Drop your calls, lose your keys

Before the drinks are gone!

Get yourselves out your seat

Oh-oh

Quit your sitting

Move your feet

Until the break of dawn

'Cause nobody gives a damn about the day that you were born!

All:This song's for everyone who it ain't your birthday

You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not.

This song's for everyone who's having the worst day

You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not

Oh-oh-oh

All:Party like it's not, Party like it's not,  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Oh o oh  
Party like it's not, party like it's not,  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not. party like it's not  
Oh o oh

Micah: Okay let's lose control!

I wanna see everybody on the floor!  
Go and send your invitations

Do it now 'cause time is wasting!

Life is tough so fill them cups

One life to live, Imma live it up!

Drinks go up! Drinks go down!

Turn it up, wake up the town (oh-oh-oh)

Ok, check it out, here's the plan

We gonna dance 'til we cannot stand

Move your feet to every beat

Okay bring it back

Put it on repeat

We gonna party 'til the break of dawn

I don't even know how I'm getting' home

But it's alright

It's okay

It's not even my birthday!

Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Like it's not your birthday  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Oh o oh  
Party like it's not, party like it's not

This song's for everyone who it ain't your birthday  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
This song's for anyone who's having the worst day  
You gotta party like it's not, party like it's not  
Oh o oh  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
(Like it's not your birthday)  
Party like it's not, party like it's not  
Oh o oh

Applause filled the room as the panting New Directions finished. Sure, it was choppy and unrehearsed but it was full of energy and exciting. They ran off stage, all previous conflict seemingly resolved by the upbeat number.

Xxx

They all took their seats as the guy on the mic called out for the Warblers. The boys all walked on stage and stood in their regular formations with Alex in front. The Warblers began to vocalize the beginning chords of guitars and he came in on cue.

Beauty Queen of only eighteen she

Had some troubles with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

Micah wanted to laugh at the irony of the number they chose. He'd fallen for Blake and now he belonged to someone else. When Blake had told him he was gay and broke down crying, Micah held him and was there for him. He was always there for him.

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door.

I've had you so many times but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and makes me catch her every time she falls

Yeah

Micah knew everything there was to know about Blake and he still was oblivious to his feelings. The room seemed to be unbearably warm and Micah's palms were sweating heavily. He didn't know why but watching Alex sing this song, in an admittedly great voice, made Micah want to vomit.

Tap on my window

Knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful.

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay a while

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

Please don't try so hard to say goodbye

The applause for the Warbler's performance was deafening and all of the New Directions, especially Blake, looked impressed by the number. The boys stretched out across the stage and began another song.

Tobias:We've got a bit of love/hate

You take me to the edge then we hit the breaks

I say it's over one day

But then I'm crawling back begging you to stay

We make up and we break up all the time

Harry:I'll say I hate a song

Then you'll go request it the whole night long

Some people say it's so wrong

But even when we fight, girl,

You turn me on

We make up and we break up all the time!

All:We're like Na, Na, Na

Then we're like Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Always like Na, Na, Na

Then we're like Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Harry&Tobias:No we can't make up our minds

But when we think we got it right

All:We go Na, Na, Na

Na, Na, Na

Na, Na, Na

Na, Na, Na

All: Na! Na! Na!

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

All: Na (x20)

All: We're like Na, Na, Na

Then we're like Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Always like Na, Na, Na

Then we're like Yeah, Yeah, Yeah

Harry:No we can't make up our minds

Tobias:Cause when we think we got it right

All: We go Na, Na, Na

The applause was even louder the second time for the Warblers and everyone was on their feet. The New Directions cheered along but all felt smug. They thought they had it in the bag.

Xxx

'That was awesome!'Melodie smiled to the Warblers in the lobby. The New Directions were taking a break and were talking and mingling with the other show-choir.

'Thank you!'Alex grinned widely, his eyes darting around the group of students for Blake.

'Looking for someone?'Astrid giggled as he shoved her playfully.

'Yes.'Alex flushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'He's in the green-room.'She shoved him in the general direction of the room and watched as he walked in.

'You guys were great too.'Harry smiled and Melodie sat on one of the large couches in the establishment. The group followed suit and sat around.

'We would have been better if our set-list hadn't been robbed.'Christine said sourly, glaring at her sister whose eyes were red and puffy.

'That wasn't rehearsed?'Tobias asked, looking around at all the shaking heads.

'Wow.'Mark chuckled and plopped down into an overly-stuffed armchair. The lights flickered on an off, a signal that they were to head back on stage. The adrenaline and nerves kicked in suddenly as they all filed back stage. Before walking on, Harry gave Melodie's hand a quick squeeze.

'Good luck.'He whispered as the Warblers walked on stage.

Xxx

'In third place is... Aural Intensity!'The crowd clapped halfheartedly as the choir receieved their trophy and walked off stage. The room was dead silent as the announcer took a dramatic pause.

'And the choir going into Regionals is...' Both choirs felt their heartbeats quicken and stomp on their ribs as they waited for the winner. Hands were held. Breaths were held. Everything paused.

'THE DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS!' The sea of navy jumped up-and-down with joy and raced over to get the trophy. The New Directions cheered for them, although they were disappointed. Astrid and Aarik gave the boys hugs and congratulated them but still felt upset that they had only come second.

Sebastian went up and took the prize and handed it to one member of the choir. Disappointment etched on each of their faces.

Xxx

BOOOOOOOM!

Hahaha XD who saw that coming? I DID!

Who's upset? I'M NOT!

Who's ready for a Warbler/ND party in 2 chapters time? I AM!

Hahahaha XD

Songs:Black Heart by Stooshe

Not Your Birthday by All Star Weekend

She Will Be Loved by Maroon 5

Na Na Na by One Direction

:) Hope ya liked!


	11. SemiGood Mood

Semi-Good Mood

Sebastian had his head in his hands the next Monday when Santana walked in.

'Hey.'She said quietly and sat down in front of them.

'Hey.'His voice was muffled by his hands.

'The kids were great.'Santana smiled softly and pried Sebastian's hands from his face.

'Not great enough, apparently.'He sighed heavily.

'Your set-list was stolen! That was better than when ours was!'She held one of his hands on the table. She would never had considered herself a touchy-feely person. Only with Brittany. But she did consider Sebastian to be one of her best friends. He was the only one who could match her sarcasm and wit. So she held his hand tightly as a sign of comfort.

'It wouldn't seem so. We came second.'He groaned and let his head fall onto the table.

'You deserved first.'

'The Warblers were amazing.'

'They played it safe.'

'They did all those cool vocal-thingys.'

'That still sound the exact same.'

'They were so much better.'

'Okay, stop this pity party right now!'Santana slammed her hand down onto the table and Sebastian sprang up.'Your kids did incredibly. They sang their hearts out and it was beautiful. I felt proud and I could see that smirky, meercat grin slide from your face and it was replaced by sheer awe in what you helped those kids do. They were great and you helped them be that great,'she smiled widely.'Oh my God, I sound like Mr. Schuester.'She groaned and Sebastian chuckled slightly.

'Thanks, Satan.'He winked.

'You're welcome, Andrew.'She winked back and went to get some coffee.

'Mr. Smythe, Figgins wants to see you in his office!'Kerry the receptionist smiled at the door to the teacher's lounge. Sebastian stood up and walked out of the room

Xxx

Nora sat quietly in the choir room in the single chair left there. The rest had been stacked and pushed to the sides. The members of the Glee club stood around her in a circle. She felt like she was their prey and they were hunting her.

'Nora, it's okay. You don't need to be worried.'Astrid said calmingly and took her hand. She sat down on one of the steps beside the chair Nora was sitting on.

'It's not okay! She gave our set-list away!'Nadia shouted and pointed at the girl.

'You're just pissed because you like the bastard.'Adam said to Nadia, glaring at her.

'Let's not get angry at either of them.'Brooke said quietly beside Micah.

'Brooke's right,'Vanessa said.'Jared is sick, manipulative, horrible and he can corrupt people easily. Especially girls. You're both caught under this... Thing. Like a spell. He says he likes you, treats you sweetly then makes sure he stabs you in the back when you're at your most vulnerable.'She sniffed and Aarik put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The group turned to look at her.

'Did you date him?'Nadia asked the girl.

'Of course I dated him! How would I know this in so much detail if I hadn't?'Vanessa exclaimed.

'Calm down, Vanessa.'Astrid said carefully, knowing that the girl had a quick temper. Vanessa's shoulders seemed to sag slightly in defeat. She didn't want to fight with anyone.

'I can't believe you didn't tell me.'Christine murmured in a strained voice, tears forming in her eyes.

'What would you have said?'Nora asked her sister.

'I wouldv'e been pissed at first that you were that stupid but then I would have tried to help you.'She said quietly and sat down on the other side of her sister who was crying heavily.

'Whoa, holy shit. What happened?'Drew asked as she sauntered into the room. The group looked at one another then to Nora.

'I'm pregnant.'She said, her voice barely above a whisper.

'Who knocked you up?'Drew chuckled humorlessly.

'Your sister's boyfriend.'Nora muttered through gritted teeth.

'Who? I didn't know you had a boyfriend.'Drew said to her sister who just shrugged helplessly.

'She doesn't,'Vanessa said angrily.'I am not having you dating such a douche bag. No way. You're one of my best friends and I am not letting him ruin you.'Vanessa's eyes were filled with fury as she told Nadia sternly. The girl nodded.

'Okay. I promise.'Nadia sighed but had her fingers crossed behind her back.

Xxx

The tension was palatable that Friday in Glee Club. Sebastian walked into the room and felt like he was suffocating. He had exciting news to tell his kids and he wanted them in a semi-good mood for it.

'Guys, what's wrong?'He asked. Sebastian didn't know about the pregnancy. It seemed too intense for the previous Friday.

'Nothing.'They all said quickly with a fake laugh or two.

'Okay,'Sebastian said slowly.'So, who knows what show-choirs are in Regionals?'He asked the group.

'The Unitards, Warblers and some creepy Madrigal choir.'Blake said.

'Wrong.'Sebastian smirked.

'No, right,'Blake raised an eyebrow.'My mom went stalking after we lost to see what we would have been up against.'

'She's creepy like that.'Adam nodded and fist-bumped his brother.

'Nope! Guess which show-choir has had to pull out due to a terrible case of something or other?'He asked, watching as small light bulbs went off in a few heads.

'Which one?'Aarik asked, a huge grin spreading across his face.

'The creepy madrigal one.'Sebastian said simply and went to look at some sheet music on the piano.

'So?'Micah asked, his eyes wide with anticipation.

'Well, you know. It's nothing big but we're going to REGIONALS!'Sebastian screamed the last word and everyone cheered loudly and hugged each other. They were going to Regionals. It may have been by default but they were going to Regionals! REGIONALS!

Xxx

The text was received by every member of the Glee Club that evening:

HEY NUDE ERECTIONS!

Us Warblers (the winners of Sectionals), would

Like to invite you to a... Shall we say get together

In Dalton this Saturday :) You did lose against us

And we figured that some booze might make

The blow seem less sad :(

So, come on over at 8.00 to Dalton on Saturday

You are not gonna want to miss this.

Silly Warblers.

Xxx

'Hi.'

'Hi.'

'I missed you.'

'Whatever.'

'Please talk to me, Jared.'

'Why should I talk to you, Nadia.'

'Because you know we work.'

'We don't work.'

'What can I do to prove that we work?'

'I heard that there was a party in Dalton on Saturday...' The glint was back in his eye.

Xxx

FILLER!

BUT TWO IN ONE DAY SO LOVE ME!

Who's happy?

Everything is all happy? Lol, no.

I don't own Glee, btw. Just... Letting you know.

OH! ALRIGHT! EVERYONE GO LISTEN TO TOO LATE TO DREAM ON YOUTUBE IF YOU'RE A DARREN CRISS FAN! OH MY WIZARD GOD I DIED!

That is all.


	12. Get Out

Get Out.

The Common Room had streamers in loads of different colours hanging haphazardly and a large table was set up with different types of drinks, chips and an assortment of other things on it. All the fancy chairs and tables were pushed back against the walls and a large stereo system was blasting out music.

The Warblers had sent the text to the members of the choir in a good spirit and feeling sorry for the other group. Little did they know that the giant banner they hung up saying 'CONGRATS WARBLERS!' should have had two show-choir names on it.

The party had started by the time all of the New Directions had arrived and the Warblers were dancing crazily in the middle of the room. Alex had been standing beside the drinks table, ensuring that the Warblers didn't spike the drinks when Blake arrived. Alex soon left his post and walked over to the boy.

'Hey.'He grinned and hugged him. Blake hugged back tightly, oblivious to Micah's glare.

'Hi, how are you?'Blake asked Alex, pulling back. Micah stalked off to the table where Brooke was carefully cleaning the rim of a glass with antiseptic wipes. Drew had already downed a few shots quickly and the others were just talking to one another.

'I'm good, how are you?'Alex grinned widely and brushed a stubborn hair from Blake's eyes.

'I'm great.'Blake sighed happily and Alex grabbed his hand and took him somewhere to talk. Seriously, only talk.

Xxx

'This is great.'Vanessa said to Aarik as they watched some of the Warblers jump around the room excitedly.

'It's just like normal.'He laughed and sipped his beer.

'I know, it's funny how they're basically the same when they're drunk as when they're hyper.' Vanessa watched as Mark jumped up-and-down on one of the couches, his tie hanging loosely from his neck.

'They're hyper all the time.'Aarik laughed as Reece accidentally fist-pumped his brother in the face while dancing.

'Would you have gone here or McKinley if you'd had the choice?'Vanessa asked the boy, he motioned to an empty couch and the pair sat down.

'McKinley, still.'Aarik took another swig of beer.

'Why? I would choose here in a heartbeat.'Vanessa sipped her can of cider and looked curiously at her friend. The two had become much closer after Vanessa's little breakdown on the steps and spent a lot of time together.

'Because it's too protected. I'd feel like a caged bird.'He said thoughtfully as he eyed up the fixtures of the room.

'You make a fair point.'Vanessa agreed and leaned her head on his shoulder as he continued to drink his beer.

Xxx

'SPIN THE BOTTLE!'Mark yelled.'AND ERRYONE HAZ TO PLAY!'He slurred loudly, the alcohol clearly showing. The two show-choirs sat in a circle and put an empty bottle of a Bacardi Breezer in the middle.

'I'm goin' first!'Drew laughed loudly and turned the bottle round. It landed on a random Warbler who she gave a quick peck to. This went on until it was Brooke's turn. She turned it around and it landed on Christine. She leaned over and they kissed quickly and Brooke's heart beat quicker as she pulled away. She really liked Christine. Micah caught her eye and gave her a quick wink before looking away.

Christine giggled and swirled the bottle around. She considered who she would like to kiss within the room but only one name seemed to stick in her mind. Adam. The bottle began to slow and Christine looked at who it would probably be. Micah, it slowly slid by, Mark, it did the same, Alex, it slowed down and stopped in front of the next person. Alex.

'I'm sorry Blake!'She laughed loudly and pulled Alex in for a sloppy kiss. She let go and fell back to the floor, clutching her stomach with convulsive laughter. Alex shook his head and turned the bottle. Hoping it landed on one person in particular. He shut his eyes and when he heard catcalls, he opened them.

The bottle landed on Blake.

Blake grinned sheepishly from across the circle and Alex leaned over. He put one hand on one side of the boy's face. Alex looked into Blake's eyes before closing his own and kissing the boy. The kiss began sweetly and softly before deepening slightly. Hoots from the show-choirs and catcalls rang out but neither boy heard them as the rest of the world faded away except each other. They pulled away when a loud banging noise rang out. The door to the balcony had been slammed shut by someone but they both only had eyes for each other.

'Wow.'Alex breathed and let go of Blake's face.

Xxx

'You okay, Micah?'Nadia had followed him out to the balcony moments later. Micah sat on the ledge and Nadia sat beside him.

'Yeah, I'm just wonderful!'Micah smiled sarcastically.

'So, that's a no.'Nadia smirked and he pushed her slightly.

'No, I'm fine.'He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

'No you're not,'She gave him a sad look.'Is it because of all the time Blake is spending with Alex? Look, just because he has a boyfriend now doesn't mean he'll forget about you.'She smiled softly and Micah nearly laughed. She was wrong. Sure, he wanted to spend more time with Blake but as much more than just best friends.

'Thanks, Nadia.'He smiled back at the girl and pretended that she was right.

'No problem.'Nadia sighed and fiddled with her skirt.

'You still like Jared.'Micah stated after a few moments of silence.

'Wh-what? No.'Nadia stuttered and avoided Micah's eyes.

'Yeah, you do.'Micah sighed and tried to catch her eye.

'Micah, I don't like him.'She said sternly.

'You don't just forget feelings for someone because something happened, Nadia. It's difficult to repress them! It hurts! It takes ages and sometimes it doesn't even work no matter how much you wanted to.'Micah stood up and paced along the balcony.

'It sounds like you know a lot about repressing feelings.'Nadia said quietly and stretched her legs out in front of her.

'You have no idea.'Micah said quietly.

Xxx

'You look like my ex-girffrrend.'Drew slurred as she slumped down beside Brooke who was observing the people dancing sloppily around the room, trying not to get anything on her clothes.

'Is that a compliment?'Brooke asked, her speech perfectly clear. She hadn't been drinking.

'Yusss, but my ex-girrffriend isn't here.'Drew said, her eyes wide.

'Well, where is she?'Brooke asked. Drew's face became sad and she looked off into the distance.

'She's dead.'Drew's speech was crystal clear as she revealed a small part of her past to the red-head.

'I'm so sorry, Drew.'Brooke said quietly.

'Nothin' to be sorry for,'Drew said, her voice hoarse.'She did it herself.'Brooke did a double-take at Drew's words. Suicide?

'When?'Brooke asked the girl who was still staring off into space with a sad look.

'I don't wan' to talk 'bout her!'Drew said angrily and stood up. She swayed slightly before marching to the drinks table and grabbing a beer. Brooke followed after, not wanting Drew to black-out or anything.

'I don't think you should drink anymore.'She said as if she was speaking to a six year old.

'But I wanna!'Drew downed half the bottle and swayed even more.

'Drew, please give me the bottle.'Brooke told the girl who just got a drunken grin on her face and giggled. She licked all around the glass and laughed loudly at Brooke's disgusted expression.

'You're guna need some of your wipes if you wanna take this off me!'She sing-songed and laughed again. Brooke saw Christine come over and stop by the two girls.

'Hi!'She smiled and grabbed the bottle off Drew. She handed it to the nearest Warbler and Brooke smiled appreciatively at her.

'What? Why'd you do that?'Drew asked, her eyes manic.

'You're pissed enough as it is.'Christine said sternly and sat the intoxicated girl down. She poured her a glass of water which Drew downed.

'I thought this was Vodka.'She said, staring at the glass with curiosity.

'Nope, H2o!'Christine grinned and the girl looked around the room.

'I'm gonna go get laid.'She said and went over to a group of Warblers. Christine smiled at Brooke and shrugged.

'At least she's not killing her kidneys or liver anymore! I forgot which one it is.'Christine laughed and said goodbye to the girl.

Brooke was falling hard.

Xxx

'I mean, I like herbal teas but nothing really beats normal, good old English tea!'Astrid knew she was rambling but couldn't stop herself. She was trying to act sexy and flirtatious but as per usual, her nerdy side decided to show. Tobias just smiled at the girl's little rant.

'Well, you make a fair point.'He flashed his pearl-white teeth at Astrid who tried not show the effect of it.

'Of course I do.'She grinned back at Tobias.

'So,'Tobias got a mischievous look in his eye.'Someone told me you were a Cheerleader.'He smirked. Astrid's eyes grew wide.

'Who told you?'She asked.

'Melodie,'Tobias laughed.'Wonderful girl.'He winked. So he liked Melodie. Not her. That figured.

'Yeah, she's very pretty.'Astrid sighed and bit her lip.

'I prefer blondes, myself.'Tobias smiled softly down at the girl who smiled back.

'That's... nice.'She breathed quietly and Tobias's smile grew wider.

Xxx

Nora sat quietly in the corner of the room. Not drinking, not dancing, just sitting. She was bored and watched as Adam danced with her sister who seemed to loosen up when she got a bit of alcohol in her system.

She could see how much Adam liked her and how he always glanced at her, not even realising it himself. When she first noticed it, she had to admit that she was disappointed. The boy had been kind to her and had looked after her and she thought they could get together maybe but all ideas in that direction had to vanish. She was tired of fighting for boys.

The idea that Jared would take her back had been naïve. He would never take her back. She was a one night stand that had gone wrong but it just made her figure something out. The whole Nadia and Jared and her thing made her realise that she didn't need a guy. She could do this on her own. She was strong enough.

'Hey Warblers!'Melodie yelled from on top of a table.

'What?'One of them yelled out through cupped hands.

'As I am Sebastian Smythe's daughter, I think it only right to tell you that we-'

'I don't think you should be proud of being his daughter.'A smooth voice called from the door. Jared stood, leaning against the frame in a leather jacket and black skinny jeans.

'Get out.'Aarik said angrily.

'No,'Melodie said quietly.'What do you mean?'She asked Jared who barked a laugh.

'Don't you know about your father?'He asked, that glint coming back in his eye.

'What about him?'She said, still standing on the table.

'Oh honey, you may want to sit down,'Jared smirked as Melodie hopped off the table and crossed her arms over her chest.

'I don't need to.'She muttered.

'Get ready for some shocking news then!'He smiled evilly.'Did your Daddy ever tell you about how his school career went?'

'Yeah, he was in the Warblers.'She stated.

'The Warblers weren't the only thing he was in,'Jared laughed and stalked forward until he was a few inches away.'Rumor has it that your Dad was the town slut. Slept with anyone who'd open their legs wide enough.'Jared sneered. Sebastian had always told Melodie not to sell herself cheaply. To give herself standards. He wouldn't do that.

'Wrong Sebastian, then. My Dad would never do that.'Melodie glared at the boy in front of her.

'I have it on very good authority that your Daddy was a regular member at Scandals, the gay club-'

'Spend a lot of time there, yourself? 'Cause with jeans that tight, you couldn't be straight.'Melodie snapped at the boy, her bitchier side coming out.

'Very funny,'Jared smiled.'Anyways, your Dad probably forgot about those silly little video cameras in Scandals and wasn't careful about who he danced... Or did other stuff with,'Jared pulled a disc in a plastic sleeve from his jacket-pocket and tossed it to her.'Hope you enjoy watching your Dad whore about! Make sure to ask him about your Mom, see how much he-'Jared never got to finish his sentence because he was knocked to the ground. Blood ran from his nose as he looked up. Harry stood over him with his fist pulled back.

'Get the fuck out of here.'He said, his voice low and deadly. Jared smiled sarcastically, winked at Nadia and went to leave the room.

'Hope those videos change your opinion on your Daddy.'He said sweetly to Melodie before sauntering out of the school. Melodie stared at the disc in her hand.

'Are you okay?'Harry asked, pushing a strand of her wavy brown hair from her eyes. She looked up at him and nodded.

She would watch the DVD when she got home.

Xxx

So... Thoughts?

Not muchas to say... Muchas means much, right?

I DON'T OWN GLEE... IF I DID THERE WOULD BE HEAPS AND HEAPS OF THE BOYS IN NAVY AND RED!


	13. Confrontation

Confrontation

She watched the DVD and was appalled. There was no sound or colour but clearly showed many nights in chronological order of her father grinding against tonnes of different men. He was gay? But... How did Melodie come into the equation if her Dad was gay?

She waited in the small kitchen of their apartment with their German Shepard puppy, Patches, yapping at her feet for attention. The DVD lay on the table, taunting her. Whispering secrets about her father that she had never heard.

The front door slammed shut and Sebastian called out,'Honey, I'm home!'He'd been getting dinner for them from some Chinese Take-Away. He walked into the kitchen without noticing his daughter sitting silently at the table.

'Hey, Dad.'Melodie said coldly. Sebastian whipped around an clutched at his heart.

'Jesus, Mel. You scared me to death!'The grin on his face faded when he saw his daughter's green eyes piercing into his own.'What's up?'He asked, taking off his coat and putting it on the back of the chair.

'Have you ever heard of Scandals?'She asked, knowing his answer. Sebastian's body froze as his daughter asked the question. He'd wanted to keep this part of his past locked up and as far away from his precious girl as possible.

'Who told you what?'He asked, his voice strained. Melodie barked a laugh and held up the DVD.

'Someone gave this to me,'Melodie threw it at her father who fumbled but caught it.'It is the secuity tapes from Scandals. They show you grinding up against a different guy every time you went,'Melodie paused to gauge her father's reaction. His face was emotionless.'Dad, are you gay?'She asked. She had been brought up to be accepting of everyone but she'd always assumed that her father was straight.

'I never wanted you to see that.'Sebastian said quietly.

'You didn't answer my question.'Melodie stated. Sebastian sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes under his glasses.

'I'm not gay, I'm bi. I told the guys I liked that I was gay and the girls that I was straight. I like both.'Sebastian said to his daughter.

'Why didn't you tell me?'Melodie asked. She was angry and hurt. They always told each other everything. No matter what.

'It's not something I'm proud of.'Sebastian murmured.

'You always told me not to be cheap, to have standards and what did you do when you were my age? Fucked everyone in a ten meter radius.'Melodie could feel tears stinging her eyes.

'I know,'normally, he would scold her on the coarse language but he felt it would make the situation worse.'It was all meaningless. I just didn't want you to do the same.'He looked into his daughter's eyes. His eyes. He could see the betrayal and disappointment in her eyes.

'Meaningless? So, that's how I came about, was it?'Melodie asked, the tears falling down her cheeks. He said meaningless. There had never been a woman in Sebastian's life. She was sure of that. So her mother must have been a one night stand.

'Mel...'Sebastian was at a serious loss for words.

'It was! I was a mistake! I've always been a mistake! Something you've been stuck with rather than actually want!'Melodie was flooding tears at this point and Sebastian went to wrap his arms around her.'No! Don't touch me!'She sobbed and stepped away.

'You may not have been planned but you're anything but a mistake.'Sebastian said honestly. What could Melodie believe anymore?

'Prove it.'She spat. She grabbed her keys from the kitchen table and left the apartment, looking for an escape.

Xxx

'What are you gonna do when it starts to show? And how are you gonna fund hospital bills?'Christine and Nora sat in the latter's bedroom, discussing the pregnancy.

'I don't know.'Nora said, scribbling down notes from her Chemistry book.

'Why don't you just tell Mum and Dad?'Christine asked her sister who immediately looked up from her book.

'Tell Mum and Dad? No.'Nora said sternly and pointed her bright pink pen at Christine.

'Why not? They could help!'Christine took the pen away.

'Because they'd kill me!'Nora exclaimed.

'They'd understand eventually.'Christine reasoned.

'They'd kick me out!'

'They'd try to help!'

'They'd disown me!'

'They would love the baby!'

'They'd kill the baby!'

'No one kills babies!'

'Herod did!'

'And look what good that did for him!'Christine exclaimed.'You need to tell them.'

'No! If I tell our parents that I'm pregnant and probably due in July, they would completely cut me off! They'd hate me and pretend I was never their kid! And...'Nora stopped talking when she noticed the petite figure standing at the door.

'You're... Pregnant?'Harmony Flanagan asked her daughter, shock crossing all of her features.

'Surprise?'

Xxx

'Hey fairy!'Adam was slammed into the gym lockers after football.

'Get off me, Neil.'He said to his team mate. He pushed him away.

'So, a little birdie told us that you joined the Gay Club!'Neil cracked his knuckles and looked at the other members of the football team.

'It's called Glee Club.'Adam murmured, trying to figure out an escape route.

'Do we look like we care?'One member, Alan, asked.

'Anyway,'Neil smirked.'We don't want a little fairy on our team, let alone as our captain. So I suggest you quit the club or quit the team.'

'Why should I?'Adam pushed away from the lockers. Neil laughed and nodded to the others.

'Here's a little taster of what you'll get if you don't.'Slushies were handed around the circle and Adam readied himself for an icy hell. It was freezing. It felt like someone tuck your head in a freezer than stuck a white hot poker on it. He stood in the middle of the locker room, soaking wet and dripping on the floor.

'Think it through.'Alan laughed and high-fived one of the other members before they all filed out slowly.

'Oh shit.'Adam said out loud.

Xxx

Nadia, Nora, Vanessa and Astrid were all chatting on the football pitch after Cheerios practice when Trish and the others came up to them.

'Hey, losers.'Trish smiled as she walked up.

'Creative.'Astrid muttered.

'Like I care,'Trish snapped.'You guys have got to quit that stupid little club.'

'Why on Earth would we do that?'Nadia asked the girl.

'Because not only are you bringing down the rep of the best team at this school with your nerdy ways but you're also bringing down your own,'Trish smirked.'Nadia, your Mom's the coach. Imagine how embarrassed she must feel!'

'My Mom was-'

'And Nora! You can hardly get a guy as it is! This will ruin any and all chances you have!'

'That's really ru-'

'Astrid! You don't wear your uniform and talk to the school losers. Your poor Mom! I heard that she was one of the best Cheerios ever and look at what you're ruining!'

'Listen here-'

'And Vanessa. You have the most to lose. Your popularity, your sex-appeal, your friends, your party invites. All you've worked for, gone in a matter of moments.'Vanessa didn't speak up. She hadn't thought about it like that. She hadn't realised what she might be giving up.

'She's right.'Vanessa whispered and the girl's heads turned her way.

'What?'Astrid screeched.

'Your Mom has been to every competition, Astrid. Think about how this would affect her!'Astrid remained silent.'And you Nadia, your Mom is the captain. Enough said,' Nadia looked down at her trainers.'And Nora? You are one of the people in line for captain! Are you willing to lose the popularity involved with that?'Nobody said anything.

'Then it's settled, quit that stupid club.'Trish flashed them a smile and walked off the field with the rest of the Cheerios following behind.

Xxx

The Friday morning the next week was filled with quiet car journeys and conflicted ideas. Nobody expected what was going to happen when they walked in. Nobody expected it.

Nadia strolled into school with Vanessa, Nora and Astrid. All in their Cheerios uniform. Even Astrid. They had decided to tell Sebastian directly rather than beat around the bush.

Nora pushed open the door to a sight McKinley would never forget:

CONGRATULATIONS ON THE BABY, NORA FLANAGAN!

Posters.

Fliers.

Banners.

They all read the same thing in bold black font. Some had photoshopped pictures of the girl with a baby in her arms and others with a bump on her stomach. A tall, dark figure stood at the end of the hall, smirking down at the girl whose life was crashing down around her.

He stood there with that glint in his eye.

Xxx

'Nadia, can you come in here please!'Santana called to her daughter that evening. Nora had driven home immediately after her pregnancy was made public. Christine and Adam had skipped the day as well just to look after the girl.

Nadia skipped down the stairs to where her mothers were standing in the kitchen.

'Can you sit down, Hon.'Brittany pulled a chair out for her daughter who sat down.

'Harmony just called and told me about Nora,'Santana told her daughter.'Someone else called too.'

'Why does this concern me?'Nadia asked.

'This concerns you because the second caller told me that the guy who knocked up and abandoned Nora is now your boyfriend.'Santana pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest.

'So?'Nadia copied her mother's posture.

'You can't see him, Naddy.'Brittany said in a dream-like voice.

'WHAT?'The girl shot up from the chair.

'Any guy who ditches a girl that's preggo is bad news.'Santana said sternly.

'It's my choice! You can't dictate who I date or not!'Nadia screeched at her mother.

'Normally we can't but this time, you are forbidden to see, hear, talk, text, call, PM on Facebook and any other form of communication with this boy. He's bad news.'Her mother growled.

'I hate you!'Nadia screamed.

'Don't be so childish!'Santana sighed and shook her head.

'Childish? You are stopping me seeing the boy I might love!'Nadia yelled. She knew she was being unreasonable but couldn't help herself.

'Go to your room and calm down, Naddy.'Brittany said calmly to her daughter who glared at Santana before storming up to her room. She grabbed her phone and called him.

'What?'A tired voice answered.

'Meet me outside the park at Midnight.'She said.

'Why?'Jared asked.

'I'll tell you everything later.'Nadia said desperately.

'What am I getting in return?'Nadia's lips hitched up in a seductive smile.

'You'll see.'She said sexily.

'I'll be there.'Jared's voice said and he hung up the phone. Nadia tossed it aside and her bedroom door opened.

'Imma take this.'Santana told her daughter and took her phone before slamming to door closed again.

'Too late, Mom.'Nadia licked her lips in anticipation.

Xxx

FINITO!

WHO HATES JARED?

ERRYBODY HATES JARED!

WHO HATES NEIL?

ERRYBODY HATES NEIL!

WHO HATES TRISH?

ERRYBODY HATES TRISH!

WHO THINKS I SHOULD WRITE GLEE?

I DO!

WILL THAT EVER BE POSSIBLE?

NO!

WAHOOOOO!

I don't own Glee.

I know. Shocking, right?


	14. We're Not Talking Until We Are

We're Not Talking Until We Are

December was tough. A month and a half after they quit and hardly any of them were on speaking terms. Sure, the kids still in Glee Club spoke to each other but the four students who quit were completely gone from the group.

Santana had to cut Nora from the team but did it in a bad spirit. Nora was an excellent Cheerleader and had loads of talent but they couldn't risk the baby. Nora remained in Glee Club, though. Knowing that they'd still be her friends

Astrid and Aarik had gone from being inseparable to completely ignoring each other. Aarik felt betrayed. Astrid had told him to join Glee Club and she'd never seemed to care about what others thought about her but there she was. In her Cheerios uniform and avoiding eye-contact.

The same was for Vanessa and Aarik. They had begun to get closer and closer to each other and then suddenly, she left him for a stupid uniform and popularity.

Adam's brother was no longer speaking to him and ignored the boy at every chance he got.

Nadia still continued to ''date'' Jared at every secret chance she got.

Melodie an Sebastian still hadn't spoken about the incident the night after the party and rarely spoke at home. It was tense and awkward and made Glee Club meetings uncomfortable.

All in all, shit sucked.

Xxx

'TAKE ME AWAAAY! A SECRET PLAAACE! A SWEET ESCAAPE! TAKE ME AWAAY!'

Her phone blared Pocket Full Of Sunshine, the song Aarik had chosen for her ringtone after she forced him to watch Easy A. It was his personal ringtone and she hadn't heard it in so long.

'Hello?'She asked shyly when she answered the phone.

'Did you see the news?'Aarik asked, his voice shaking.

'No! What happened?'She could hear quiet sobs at the end of the line.

'There's a big snow storm on its way into Ohio. Bigger than the one two years ago.'Aarik had a serious fear of snow storms and could barely stand thinking about it.

'I'll be over in a second.'Astrid said down the line and began to gather some of her things.

'D-don't bother,'He sniffed.'Wouldn't want any Cheerios to see you.'That stung.

'Rickey, I-'

'No, just don't bother.'He said and hung up the phone. Astrid still held it up to her ear, hoping that maybe he'd call back.

Xxx

Knives and forks clanged against plates and glasses were picked up and dropped back down. Apart from that, the usually happy dinner was silent. Melodie finished her food and gave her scraps to Patches before putting her plate in the dishwasher.

'Mel, can you sit down, please?'Sebastian asked, pushing his plate away from him. Melodie sat down on the seat.

'What?'She asked.

'You aren't a mistake.'Sebastian said.

'Really? Because I've heard that any babies that aren't planned are generally mistakes.'She said sourly, crossing her arms.

'I told you before, just because I didn't plan to have you, doesn't mean you're a mistake.'He said softly.

'Please explain that to me,'she snapped.'Explain why I had to find out from some creep that my Dad was a whore! That he slept with tonnes of different men and women! Explain to me how not being planned doesn't make me a mistake.'Melodie was crying again.

'A mistake is something you did that shouldn't have happened, something you regret,'Sebastian sighed.'I've known a lot of regret. Yes, I slept with lots of people and I regret that. Yes, maybe you were the result of a one night stand but I could not regret having you in my life for one second.'He held her gaze and felt his heart hurt.

'Why didn't you tell me?'Melodie asked quietly.

'Because I'm done with that part of me. I never wanted it to come back. I never expected it to. That's the past but, sweetheart, you're the future. Okay? I love you. I'm your Dad. Just because you weren't planned or the fact that I did sleep with a lot of people doesn't change that. I love you, Melodie.'He took her arms from her chest and held her hands in his own.

'I love you too, Dad. But, I can't just forget about this.'Melodie squeezed his hands.

'I don't want you too but I also don't want you to think that it defines me. First and foremost, I'm your Dad. That's what defines me. Anything else just fills the gaps.'He smiled at his daughter who gave him her own genuine one back.

'Okay.'

'Okay.'

Xxx

'Yeah, so I said to the kid ''gimme your lunch money'' and he did.'Alan laughed raucously with the other football guys. Adam chuckled a bit and started writing some notes from his Calculus book. The bell went and the boys all went into the hall.

They jostled the other students a bit and tripped a few up as they strutted through the hallway.

'Dude, it's Slushie Time!'Neil laughed and nodded to a short girl with brown tresses.

'Who's that?'Adam asked, following the others to get the Slushie.

'The girl who smiles all the time.'Alan said snidely. Christine.

'Guys, I left something in my locker. I'm gonna get it,'Adam ran back to the hallway and stopped at Christine's locker.'The football guys are gonna Slushie you.'He said, panting from running.

'Why are you talking to me? Aren't you worried about your rep?'She asked, rolling her eyes.

'Because Slushies hurt!'He exclaimed.

'And why does me hurting concern you?'She asked the boy whose eyes softened from the frantic look to something sweeter.

'I don't want you to get hurt.'Adam murmured pathetically. Christine scoffed and shut her locker.

'Sure, tell that to a month and a half without you in Glee Club.'She said and walked down the hallway.

'Look, I'm sorry. Okay? I just-'

'You just care too much about that pretty little image of yours to let your passion for singing ruin it even though it makes you happy.'Christine turned around and looked at him.

'Are you in my head right now?'He asked stupidly.

'No, I just know you.'She sighed and turned around only to be met with an ice cold bitch slap.

'Nice, dude! Distracting her so it's even more fun!'Alan clasped Adam's shoulder and the football guys walked off.

'I'm so sorry.'Adam whispered before taking off after them.

'Grin and bear it.'Christine said to herself before grabbing her clothes from her locker.

Xxx

GLEE CLUB SUCKS!

'Descriptive.'Blake rolled his eyes after sitting down at the Glee Club's table in the Lunch Room and started texting Alex again. The whole Glee Club were sitting at their table. The words were written on a large banner hanging over their table.

'I know! They're just so clever!'Melodie said sarcastically and rolled her own eyes.

'I'm getting really sick and tired of all this hate.'Micah sighed and ate some fruit.

'Same, I just wish they'd leave us alone.'Nora picked at her salad.

'It's pretty childish.'Brooke said, eating her green grapes. Christine came back to the table and glared at the banner over it.

'That is it!'She slammed her bag down and went over to the Band Geek's table who luckily all had their instruments with them. What a coincidence. The guys on trumpets began to play before Christine started singing the song.

Mamma told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings

My little butterfly.

Don't let what they say

Keep you up at night

And if they give you shhh

Then they can walk on by!

Melodie:My feet! My feet can't touch the ground

And I can't hear a sound

But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah

Nora:Walk! Walk on over there!

'Cause I'm to fly to care

Oh yeah

Brooke:Your words

Don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

Keep talking

All I know is

All:Mamma told me not to waste my life

She said spread your wings

My little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you!

Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down!

No matter what you say it won't hurt me!

No matter if I fall from the sky!

These wings are made to fly!

Santana had made them do a routine to this song and she could still remember it. She was nearly bursting at the seams to get up and dance with them. So she did. She stood up from the Cheerio's Table and jumped up on the Band Geek's and started dancing.

Astrid:I'm firing up on that runway!

I know we're gonna get there someday

But we don't need to ready steady go, no

Nadia stood up and skipped over to Astrid who jumped down from the table.

Nadia:Talk! Talk turns into air!

But I don't even care

Oh yeah!

The two girls ran up to the long tables pushed back against the wall of the Cafeteria and started singing with the others.

All: Your words...

Xxx

'Do you hear that?'Santana asked Sebastian as they came back from getting coffee.

'It sounds like singing.'Sebastian smiled. The two walked into the cafeteria and saw Nadia and Astrid doing the complicated Cheerios dance routine while the other Glee Club members sang.

All:Mamma told me not to waste my life!

She said spread your wings

My little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you!

Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down!

No matter what you say it won't hurt me!

No matter if I fall from the sky!

These wings are made to fly!

And we don't let nobody bring us down!

No matter what you say it won't hurt me!

No matter if I fall from the sky!

These wings are made to fly!

All:I don't need someone sayin' hey, hey, hey hey

You better keep on walkin'

I don't wanna here you talkin, boy'd

Better keep on walkin', boy

I don't wanna hear your talking, boy

'Screw it.'Vanessa breathed before hopping out of the Cheerios table and joining the two other Cheerios on top of the tables.

Vanessa:Your words

Don't mean a thing

I'm not listening

They're just like water off my wings!

All:Mamma told me not to waste my life!

She said spread your wings

My little butterfly

Don't let what they say keep you up at night

And they can't detain you!

Cause wings are made to fly

And we don't let nobody bring us down!

No matter what you say it won't hurt me!

No matter if I fall from the sky!

These wings are made to fly!

And we don't let nobody bring us down!

No matter what you say it won't hurt me!

No matter if I fall from the sky!

These wings are made to fly!

Trish and a few other Cheerios stepped away from the table and walked to the center of the room. Vanessa, Nadia and Astrid all stepped down from the table and finished the song while walking to them.

V/N/A:And we don't let nobody bring us down!

No matter what you say it won't hurt me!

No matter if I fall from the sky!

These wings are made to fly.

'You did it better with the Cheerios.'Trish smirked, oblivious to Sebastian and Santana standing secretly at the door.

'I preferred doing it with the New Directions.'Nadia snapped at the girl.

'Too bad it sucked, then.'Trish said snidely.

'I actually thought it was better. You know, it looked less like a band of mindless robots.'Astrid smirked.

'Look, I'll give you the choice again: Quit this loser Club and remain on top of this school, Quit Cheerios and get a slushie in your face everyday.'By then, Nadia had noticed her mother's presence at the door. Nadia walked forward toward the Cheerio's table before turning left to her mother. She took of the Cheerios standard Winter jacket and gave it to her.

'I'll have the rest dry cleaned by tomorrow.'She said and watched her mother's face crumple with disappointment as she turned and joined the Glee Club. Astrid did the same and handed the jacket to Coach Lopez.

'What about you, Vanessa?'Trish smirked, knowing popularity was her weakness. Vanessa sighed and walked back to the Cheerios Lunch table.

'Vanessa!'Astrid called but the girl ignored her.

'You guys were crap anyway.'Trish scoffed.

'Piss off. Leave now and stop trying to make us feel crap because we're not. You're just jealous that we actually have people we like opposed to fake friends.'Melodie stepped forward.

'At least my Daddy didn't screw half of Ohio.'Trish smirked.

'Fuck you.'Melodie said and attacked her. The two girls scratched and clawed at each other on the floor before Santana and Sebastian pulled them away.

'Salope stupide! Ne vous avisez pas de parler de mon père comme ça! Tu ressembles à une prostituée et le sont probablement. Va te faire foutre dans un arbre! Vous stupide petite pute! Connaissant votre réputation, vous avez probablement couché avec tout l'Ohio! Il ne faut donc pas que vous alliez parler de mon père comme ça, salope stupide!'Melodie yelled at the girl in French before the two teachers dragged them out of the room.

Xxx

'I'd say I was angry at you but that was some pretty intense French.'Sebastian commented. The teachers had decided not to bring the issue to Figgins but to deal with it themselves.

'Learned from the best.'Melodie smirked and Sebastian traced his hand down her left cheek.

'That's gonna leave a small scar.'He winced at the mark.

'You gonna go all batshit crazy at the girl?'She asked hopefully.

'Nope!'Sebastian smiled.

'Why?'Melodie pouted.

'Justice comes to those who deserves it.'He winked.

'You sound like a comic book.'

'Oh stop.'

'Like Commissioner Gordon from Batman.'

'Shut up!'

'Or Captain America!'

'Hush now, Child.'

'Now you sound like Big Daddy from Kick Ass.'

'Does that mean your Hit-Girl?'Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

'Fuck yes.'She winked.

Xxx

Did we like it? Is the tension still there? No Jared in this one! WAHAAAY!

Songs:Wings by Little Mix

I DON'T OWN GLEE... OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED!

I saw Batman 3 tho...

I can't even.. It was just so... Batalicious.

TRANSLATION OF MELODIES RANT:you stupid bitch! Don't you dare speak about my father like that! You look like a prostitute and probably are. Go fuck yourself in a tree! You stupid little whore! Knowing your reputation, you've probably slept with all of Ohio! So don't you go talking about my father like that, you stupid slut!

Google Translate is awesome.


	15. Cheering Up

Cheering Up

(A/N This chapter is dedicated to J4M3Z XO for their

Continual support and for the wonderful idea for

This chapter :) Also – I'd like to dedicate pretty much every

Micake and Blalex moment you guys get in any chapter to J4M3Z XO as well.

J4M3Z XO has given me tonnes of ideas and helped me develop

any and all Micake and Blalex. Thank you!)

'I know the past few months have been slightly more than difficult for all of us,'Sebastian told the kids the next Monday in the Choir room.'But I have an idea to cheer you all up,'hoots of happiness went out through the room.'Music Video Week.'The hooting stopped and was replaced by silence.

'Excuse me?'Micah asked, raising an eyebrow.

'I am going to put you guys into groups and you're going to make a Music Video.'Sebastian explained.

'That we have to show the others?'Brooke asked shyly.

'Of course!'Sebastian smiled.'You have one week to do this. As in, you have until Friday. Now, I'm going to put your names into a hat and pull them out. There's gonna be two groups of three and two groups of two,'he clapped his hands together and pulled a top hat off the piano stool.'Group one: Brooke, Christine and Drew!'

'Group Two:Blake, Micah and Nadia!'

'Group Three:Aarik and Astrid... What a coincidence...'

'And Group Four: Nora and Melodie! Now, you get to choose your own songs but I want a full video. No cutting corners,'the bell rang and the kids got up.'See you on Friday! I'm giving you the rest of your Glee Lessons off this week to work on your videos.'

Xxx

The three all went back to Micah's house that evening to discuss their approach and song choice.

'I think we should do something by Drake or something.'Micah said, grabbing an apple from the bowl of fruit in the Living Room.

'I'm not the biggest Drake fan.'Nadia sighed and pushed back the creases in her sun dress.

'Okay, what kind of music do you like? 'Cause Micah and I like R'n'B kind of stuff,'Blake smiled at the girl who looked so uncomfortable.'Do you want any food?'He offered.

'Nice to know you're so comfortable here that you're offering up my food.'Micah laughed and Blake shoved him playfully.

'How about we do You Belong with Me except the Go Periscope version?'Nadia asked and the boys looked dubious.

'On one condition.'Blake smiled dreamily.

'What?'Nadia asked, crossing her arms.

'Alex gets to film it,'Blake chuckled, slightly embarrassed.'He wants to go into the Film business when he gets out of school and needs some practice. He's really good, I swear. His uncle let him film a short movie for-'

'Great. That's fine.'Micah cut him off.

'Awesome, now let's work out how we're going to do this...'Nadia began.

Xxx

'So, I figure that we should do something upbeat and happy.'Christine grins at the two girls in front of her. They were sitting in the library after school and trying to come up with a good song for their video project. Drew had her legs kicked up on the table with her head lolling back and her eyes shut. Brooke sat primly on her seat with her hands clasped in front of her.

'I agree, something cheerful!'Brooke grinned at the girl she had a crush on.

'Stutter by Maroon 5.'Drew said tiredly.

'Is it a happy song?'Christine asked the girl.

'Just because I don't look like I do, doesn't mean that I don't listen to happy music.'Drew glared at Christine who flinched.

'Okay, I'll look it up tonight, shall I?'Brooke asked, trying to diffuse the tension.

'Here.'Drew threw her iPod across the table at Brooke who left it sitting on the table. Christine noticed her reluctance to touch the object and grabbed it. She scrolled through the list until she got to Stutter. She took the earphones out and played the song.

'I like it!'Christine smiled widely.

'Me too.' Brooke agreed.

'So it's settled,'Drew put a small piece of ripped paper on the table with a series of digits on it.'Call me when you want me.'She said and left the room.

Xxx

They were sitting in front of the T.V in Aarik's living room and pouring over their play lists on their iPods.

'Outro by M83?'Astrid asked.

'That song is three minutes of string music and a minute of singing, no. How about I've Got This Friend by The Civil Wars?' Aarik replied, scrolling through the list.

'I love that song but it probably wouldn't make the best video,'Astrid sighed.'Lovebug by The Jonas Brothers?'

'WHAT? You have Jonas Brothers on your iPod?'Aarik exclaimed.'That is just... Heartbreaking,'he teased.'Nobody by Eliza Doolittle?'

'Nah, Stop and Stare by Onerepublic?'

'Meh, Pocket Full of Sunshine?'Aarik asked cheekily.

'No,'Astrid giggled.'How about some Imagine Dragons?'She watched Aarik's face light up.

'Radioactive?'

'Nah, Round and Round?'

'No, Cover Up?'

'Nope, Demons?' They sat looking at their play lists again and both came to the same conclusion.

'It's Time.'They said in sync.

Xxx

'We should do something to get back at that douche.'Melodie told Nora.

'Yeah!'She smiled.'Part of Me by Katy Perry is a great song.'She went over to the kettle in the Flanagan's kitchen and put it on.

'It's expected, I mean. He's not gonna see the video but it's nice to know that you've done something to prove you're over him.'Melodie looked thoughtfully out the window.

'I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace?'Nora said and Melodie looked at her curiously.

'I didn't think you'd be a fan of them,'she commented.'Beautiful Liar?'

'Not really,'Nora sighed.'Grow A Pair by Kesha?'She winked.

'I think Sebastian would cry laughing if we did that,'Melodie laughed. She was stumped for an idea.

To:Harry

From:Melodie

Any thoughts on a song about a break up?

To:Melodie

From:Harry

Fuck You by Cee Lo Green?

To:Harry

From:Melodie

Something more original!

To:Melodie

From:Harry

50 Ways To Die by Train?

To:Harry

From:Melode

AAH! BRILLIANT!

'I have the perfect idea!'Melodie exclaimed and told Nora.

Xxx

Micah, Nadia, Alex and Blake all stood in an empty Westerville Mall the next evening. Alex was fixing up a tripod with an expensive camera on it and was showing Blake which parts went where but they kept giggling. Nadia was busy texting someone so Micah was left on his own.

'Why on Earth are we in a Mall?'Micah scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

'Well, I was trying to think of something cool and fun for you guys to do and the guy who owns the Mall owes my Dad a favor,'Alex said, busily fixing the camera.'Something about the Warblers... Anyway, I thought if we had each of you sing your lines to the song looking at the camera and the two guys were kinda after Nadia it would be good. I thought an empty Mall was quite profound as well,'Alex looked up and started rambling.'It's like showing that appearances aren't what they seem! The Mall always looks so full but once those who-'

'Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever.'Micah rolled his eyes and sighed. Blake was staring at Alex as if he was some sort of Angel. ''Angel Alex''. It's only because his hair is so bright it looks like a halo. And not in a good way.

'Let's shoot this thing!'Alex grinned.'Micah, your lines are first so just look directly into the lens of the camera and stand... Yep, that's the perfect place to stand. I'm going to play the track quietly in the background and I'll edit the sound later and place the backing-track in the background and turn the voice-volume up,'Alex nodded and Micah rolled his eyes.'Okay... Action!'

Micah: You're on the phone with your boyfriend

He's upset.

He's going off about something that you said

'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do!

Micah started walking backwards like they'd rehearsed and Alex followed him with the camera.

I'm in the room

It's a typical Tuesday night

I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like

And he'll never know your story like I do.

'Cut,'Alex grinned at Micah again who just looked away.'That was awesome! We're just gonna get Blake in front of the camera now to sing his bit.'Alex winked at Blake and Micah stormed off. Blake stood in front of the camera and waited until Alex said 'Action'.

Blake:'Cause he pops collar

I rock Converse

He plays football

And I wouldn't bother

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time

Blake had joked with the camera and popped his collar and posed before jumping up on one of the benches and flashing his Converse then stood in front of the camera and tried to look like he was pleading. And he did all that without trying to send Alex lovestruck looks.

'Awesome! Nadia, you're up!'Alex told the girl who started and put her phone away. She started walking backwards through the mall and started singing to the camera.

Nadia:If you could see

That I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me.

'Nadia that was really great,'Alex smiled.'Now, for the next verse we need to find a bench. There's gonna be some flirty stuff for the second verse so... Micah?'Said boy looked up reluctantly at ''Angel Alex''.'You and Nadia are going to walk through the Mall, like, standing close and then you're going to sit on a bench and kinda flirt, maybe push each other slightly and jokingly and stuffs. Okay?'The two nodded and Micah and Nadia stood close beside each other.'Micah? I want you to sing the song like it's a conversation with Nadia. Okay? Action!' Micah turned to Nadia and they walked down the Mall's Hall with their sides touching as Alex filmed them from the front.

Micah:Walking the streets

With you and your skinny jeans

I can't help thinking this is

How it's meant to be

The two sat on one of the Mall's benches and pretended to flirt with each other as Micah continued to sing.

Micah:Laughing on the Mall's bench

Thinking to myself

''Hey isn't this easy?''

Micah looked directly into Nadia's eyes for the next few lines, showing her that he noticed how upset she seemed to get when Jared was with her.

And you've got a smile that can light up this whole town

I haven't seen it in a while

Since he brought you down

You say you're fine

I know you better than that

Hey what you doing with a boy like that?

'Cut!'Alex shouted and the two sprung apart.'Really good, guys! Blake, you're up!'Alex smiled softly and watched as Blake walked to the middle of the linoleum floor.

Blake:He's so popular

I'm just awkward

Blake puffed out his chest and walked proudly before pretending to trip and hurt himself.

Blake:He plays football

And I wouldn't bother

Dreaming about the day

When you wake up and find

That what you're looking for

Has been here the whole time!

'Cut! Awesome, Blake! Nadia, chorus again!'The girl stood and started walking around looking at the camera again.

Nadia:If you could see

That I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along

So why can't you see

You belong with me

You belong with me.

Standing by you

Waiting at your backdoor

All this time

How could you not know?

Baby, you belong with me

You belong with me!

'Cut... Again!'Alex laughed.'That was so good! You guys are really great! We'll probably only have to do this once more! This bit is going to be very boring but will look cool when it comes together. Micah, you're gonna sing the first line, Alex the next, Nadia the next and then all over again. Okay, Micah you're first. You're gonna stand in front of the lens first then we cut and then Blake does the same except without you and then we cut and do the same with Nadia.'

Micah:Oh I remember you

Blake:Driving to my house

Nadia:In the middle of the night

Micah:I'm the one that makes you laugh

Blake:When you know you're about to cry

Nadia:I know your favorite songs

Micah:And you tell me about your dreams

Blake:Think I know where you belong

Nadia:Think I know it's with me!

'Thank you guys for doing that, it was sure to be boring and repetitive. So, Blake, you're next!'Blake stood in front of the camera and smiled dreamily at Alex. Again.

Blake:Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you

Been here all along so why can't you see

Y-

'Blake! You are seriously flat! If you weren't busy ogling Alex then maybe you wouldn't be.'Micah snapped at the boy who flinched at the harshness in his tone.

'Yeah, Blake. It was good but just slightly under the note,'Alex smiled.'I'm sure you'll get it perfect this time.'Alex grinned and tried to pretend that he didn't hear Micah scoff.

Blake:Can't you see that I'm the one who understand you?

Been here all along so why can't you see?

You belong with me!

'Perfect! Really great, babe.'Alex smiled as he watched his boyfriend flush.'Okay, everyone in the shot!'Alex smiled as the three got in the shot and sang the last few lines in a harmony he had devised himself.

All:Standing by you

Waiting at your backdoor

All this time how could you not know

Baby, you belong with me

You belong with me.

'Perfect! I'm just gonna look over this and see if there's much we can improve on.'Alex smiled and looked back over the footage.

'That was fun!'Nadia smiled and began texting again.

'It was okay.'Micah sighed. Blake was looking longingly at his boyfriend whose bangs were falling into his eyes and he was trying to brush them away. Blake walked over and brushed them away for the boy who was sitting down. Alex wrapped an arm around the still standing boy and pulled him into his lap. Blake giggled and tried to get up.

'Let me go!'Blake laughed and tried to move.

'Nope!'Alex laughed and started to tickle the boy.

'Alex! Please!'Blake laughed loudly.

'Okay but you have to kiss me first!'Alex reasoned and smiled down softly at the boy.

'Well, I can only oblige.'Blake smirked at kissed his boyfriend deeply. Micah glared at the scene, feeling bile rise up through his throat. He felt like he was going to throw up.

'Micah? Will you come with me to the store? The kiosk here is closed.'Nadia asked and the two left the still kissing couple in their embrace.

They sat in Nadia's car while she drove out of the parking lot,'how long have you been in love with Blake?'She asked Micah, who looked at her with wide eyes.

'Wh-what?'He exclaimed.

'Blake? I saw the way you were looking at Blake and Alex kissing and stuff.'Nadia said, glancing over at the boy.

'A year.'Micah said hoarsely, not bothering to deny it anymore. He heard Nadia gasp slightly.

'A whole year? I didn't even know you were gay!'She said, stopping the car at a red light.

'I'm bisexual and yes. A whole year of watching and waiting for the guy I like to realise how much I like him. A whole fucking year.'Micah felt the tears sting at his eyes and Nadia put a hand on his.

'You poor thing.'Nadia sighed and took her hand off his to keep driving.

'Why can't it be me?'Micah asked, the tears falling down his cheeks.

'Maybe now isn't the right time.'Nadia said thoughtfully.

'What do you mean?'He asked, wiping his eyes.

'Some relationships have to go through a period of time where the couple aren't together.'Nadia shrugged and parallel parked in front of the store.

'Can you not tell anyone?'Micah asked the girl who nodded.

'I promise.'Nadia told him and took his hand.

Xxx

'So, we're just gonna dance around an empty choir room?'Drew asked dubiously.

'Yep!'Christine smiled.

'I'm up for it.'Brooke grinned.

'Awesome... I'll just set up the camera.'Christine went over to the tripod.

'You know she's straight, right?'Drew asked the ginger.

'What?'Brooke asked Drew.

'The way you look at her,'Drew sighed.'It's how I used to look at Skylar. I know that look.'Drew told the girl who nodded.

'I can't help how I feel.'Brooke sighed.

'Just prepare yourself for heartbreak then.'Drew said sourly and sat down on one of the chairs.

Xxx

They blared their tune out in the car as they returned from the discount store in Lima's Mall.

'So, we're making an indie video?'Aarik asked Astrid who was driving.

'Yeah, all around the school. Like, glitter and fairy lights and those jars that light up when you press a button. It'll be great! And different from what everyone else is gonna do.'Astrid grinned.

'It certainly is.'Aarik sighed.

'I'm still sorry.'Astrid told her best friend.

'Why?'He asked.

'Because I deserted you.'Astrid looked over at him.

'It's okay, I'm over that bridge.'Aarik winked.

'Okay, okay. Just wanted to tell you.'She smiled.

'Thank you for apologising though.'Aarik tilted his head and smiled.

'Any time.'Astrid said.

Xxx

'So we're Mexicans.'

'Yes.'

'With mustaches?'

'Yes!'

'And guitars?'

'Yes!'

'I like it!'Nora laughed as she pulled on a poncho and sombrero.

'Sebastian's going to love it.'Melodie giggled as she put the fuzzy mustache on.

'I love the song, too.'Nora winked.

'Same!'Melodie smiled.

'We get to take the 'tashes off though, don't we?'Nora asked, wide eyed.

'Yeah, they're itchy. We can take them off after the first verse.'Melodie said and Nora nodded.

'You ready?'

'Si!'

Xxx

That Friday, everyone was buzzing with excitement. Sebastian had set up a projector which he hooked up to his laptop. The videos were on memory sticks so they were easier to access.

'You've all had a week to create these videos and I am more than excited to see what you've come up with,'Sebastian grinned and clasped his hands.'Group One! You're first!'Brooke, Drew and Christine stood up.

'Our video is the amazing song Stutter by Maroon 5!'Christine grinned.

'We hope you enjoy it.'Brooke smiled.

'Yeah...'Drew sighed and the three girls went back to their seats. Sebastian hit play and the guitar played out and a mouth came on screen with bright red lipstick and began to sing.

Christine:I really, I really

Woah-oh-oh

I really need to know

I really, I really

Woah-oh-oh

Or else you gotta let me go, oh

I really, I really

The screen changed to Drew standing in the middle of the choir room. She moved around the room and the camera followed her as she sang.

Drew:This time I really need to do things right

Shivers that you give me

Keep me freezing all night

You make me shudder, oh yeah.

The camera left Drew in the choir room and went to the hall where Brooke was. She skipped backwards and sang her lines.

Brooke:I can't believe it

I'm not myself

Suddenly I'm thinking about

No one else

You make me shudder!

The camera changed places to the courtyard where the three girls stood on the steps.

All:Oh I really need to know!

Or else you gotta let me go

You're just a fantasy girl

It's an impossible world

All I want is to be with you always

I give you everything

Pay some attention to me

All I want is just you and me always

Give me affection

I need your perfection

'Cause you feel so good you make me

Stutter, Stutter, Stutter

The next shot was only following Christine up the steps and through the school.

Christine:You knock me down,

I can't get up

Gotta stop

Shaking me up.

I can't eat, can't sleep, can't think

Sinking under, I'm sinking under!

The shot had followed Christine to the gym where all three stood and sang the last part of the song.

All:You're just a fantasy girl

It's an impossible world

All I want is to be with you always

I give you everything

Pay some attention to me

All I want is just you and me always

Give me affection

I need your perfection

'Cause you feel so good

You make me stutter

You make me stutter

You make me stutter!

The screen faded to black when the girls finished and everyone cheered.

'That was excellent! So, so good!'Sebastian praised.'I love the way the camera follows you around the school. Next is group two!'Blake, Micah and Nadia went to the front.

'We did You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift except the cover version by Go Periscope.'Micah smiled a bit.

'The filming and editing was done by Alex Sterling.'Blake flushed.

'We hope you enjoy!'Nadia grinned and they all sat back and watched the video. When it finished, everyone cheered.

'That was excellent! Really brilliant! I love how the storyline follows through in the video,'Sebastian told them.'Group Three!'Aarik and Astrid stood in the center of the room.

'We did It's Time by Imagine Dragons.'Astrid told everyone.

'We hope you like it!'Aarik grinned and the two sat back and watched.

The video began with quick cut shots of parts of the school without anyone in it to the beat and after the intro it cut to Astrid in the hallway.

Astrid: So this is what you meant

When you said that you were spent

And now it's time to build

From the bottom of the pit to the top

Don't hold back

Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check

Astrid took the camera away from herself and turned it around to Aarik.

Aarik:I don't ever want to let you down

I don't ever want to leave this town

But after all

The city never sleeps at all

The next bit cut to the pair singing together and walking through the halls backwards.

Both:It's time to begin

Isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger and then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am.

Th next bit showed the two hanging fairy lights around the choir room and bringing mannequins in and setting them up with clothes while Aarik sang the second verse. It showed them hanging streamers and more twinkling lights.

Aarik:So this is where you fell

And I am left to sell

The path to Heaven runs through miles of clouded hell

Right to the top

Don't look back

Turning to rags

And giving the commodities a rain check.

The next part showed Astrid turning on the twinkling lights and turning off the ones of the choir room .

Astrid:I don't ever want to let you down.

I don't ever want to leave this town

But after all

The city never sleeps at night

Aarik threw a hand full of glitter in the air and the next chorus was filmed in slow motion with the two dancing with each other and the mannequins.

Both:It's time to begin

Isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger and then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am.

The next part watched as the two filled McKinley's Hall with the glowing jars like a runway to the Gym. Aarik sung his part looking at the camera while an out of focus Astrid moved in the background and vice-versa.

Aarik:This road never looked so lonely

Astrid:This house doesn't burn down slowly

To ashes

Aarik:To ashes.

The part after showed them running in slow motion down the glowing runway to the Gym with all the lights in McKinley turned off so you could only see their faint sillouhetes and the glow around their feet.

Both:It's time to begin

Isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger and then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am.

They entered the Gym and stated playing around. They threw confetti and glitter and turned on the spot light and it just showed them having fun with each other while they sang and played.

Both:It's time to begin

Isn't it?

I get a little bit bigger and then I'll admit

I'm just the same as I was

Now don't you understand

I'm never changing who I am.

The final shot showed the two lying down in chalk outlines of themselves with the 'GLEE CLUB SUCKS' banner above their heads and glitter, confetti, fairy lights and baloons surrounding them. The camera slowly panned out andit faded to black. The room was quiet before bursting into loud applause.

'That was so artistic and unusual, I really, really enjoyed it! I hope it didn't take too long for you guys to clean up,'Sebastian laughed.'And we have Group Four up next!'Sebastian smiled as Melodie and Nora went to the front.

'We did 50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train,'Melodie smiled.

'Otherwise known as A Song For Jared.'Nora winked and Nadia gulped audibly. The screen was focused on something black before it panned out to the two girls in ponchos, sombreros and mustaches with guitars in the main hall of McKinley. They began to pretend to play passionately the intro.

Nadia:My heart is paralyzed

My head was oversized

I'll take the high road like I should.

Melodie:You said it's meant to be

That it's not you

It's me

You're leaving now for my own good.

The two girls looked at eachother before ripping off their mustaches and looking seriously into the lens.

Both:That's cool but if my friends as I'm gonna say:

The girls acted out each of the ways to die seperately.

Nadia:He went down in an airplane

Melodie:Fried getting suntannes

Both:Fell in a cement mixer full of quick sand

Nadia:Help me! Help me! I'm no good at goodbyes!

Melodie:He met a shark under water

Nadia:Fell and no one caught him

Both:I returned everything I ever bought him!

Melodie:Help me! Help me! I'm all out of lies.

Nadia:And ways to say you died!

The camera cut to another shot of the girls standing in the cafeteria in a dramatic manner.

Nadia:I wanna live a thousand lives with you

Melodie:I wanna be the one you're dying to love

Both:But you don't want to!

The two girls looked at each other again with raised eyebrows before shootin their heads back to the camera.

Both:That's cool but if my friends as I'm gonna say:

That's cool but if my friends as I'm gonna say:

They did the actions all over again but much more dramatically this time and the whole room was laughing while watching.

Nadia:He went down in an airplane

Melodie:Fried getting suntannes

Both:Fell in a cement mixer full of quick sand

Nadia:Help me! Help me! I'm no good at goodbyes!

Melodie:He met a shark under water

Nadia:Fell and no one caught him

Both:I returned everything I ever bought him!

Melodie:Help me! Help me! I'm all out of lies.

Nadia:And ways to say you died!

Th girls pretended to die and the film stopped. The room was clutching their stomach with laughter by the end of the video.

'That was excellent!'Sebastian cried.'So brilliant!'He wiped a tear from his eye.

'Mr. Seb, this was a really great lesson.'Christine said to their teacher.

'Thanks.'He smiled.

'I think we could win Regionals if we tried really hard.'Aarik nodded seriously, as did most of the other students.

'As do I.'Sebastian smirked.

Xxx

Did we like?

It was so hard to write!? Which was your favorite music video?

Mine was It's Time. I loved the ideas popping into my head while I wrote it and hopefully the artiness comes across while I wrote it :-/

Thank you guys for the beautiful reviews! They make writing this wonderful :)

Songs:Go Periscope cover of You Belong With Me

Stutter by Maroon 5

It's Time by Imagine Dragons

50 Ways To Say Goodbye by Train

Hope you enjoyed! Christmas is coming up soon, guys! ;) Presents and awkwardness ensues!

I don't own Glee... Though sometimes I pretend I do and write these kinds of stories and post them on the internet... Sound familiar? ;)


	16. One Week To Christmas

One Week To Christmas

A thick layer of snow covered the ground the week before Christmas. Most would be overjoyed at the fact. Not Aarik. Aarik hated snow with a fierce passion. Don't get him wrong, he loved Christmas and the atmosphere that seemed to come with it. He just hated snow. He had his reasons. Boy, did he have his reasons. Only a few people knew about them though. Mainly Astrid and Trent. The rest had all guessed it had something to do with January 14th. The worst day of Aarik's life. So far.

'Move that toned ass out of the car, Aarik.'Astrid said tiredly, standing outside the passenger door.

'Nope.'Aarik shook his head.

'I'll buy you something.'Astrid sighed.

'What?'Aarik rolled down the window and looked at his best friend.

'A cookie and hot chocolate.'Astrid offered.

'From the school?'Aarik narrowed his eyes.

'Hell no,'Astrid exclaimed.'From the Lima Bean.'The car door opened and Aarik walked out cautiously.

'At least it's not snowing.'He said. The snow had stopped the evening prior but still left it's bright white blanket over everything.

'At least you're not being pessimistic.'Astrid giggled. The two walked carefully towards the entrance, avoiding any and all ice. Just before opening the door, Astrid slipped and proceeded to fall flat on her ass.

'Astrid! Are you okay?'Aarik asked, reaching down to help her. He looked so frightened and worried but she couldn't blame him. She let him pick her up and help dust off her coat.

'I'm okay, Aarik.'She smiled and linked arms with the boy. They walked through the entrance and the warm air from too many hot bodies in one space washed over them. Aarik tugged at his scarf and eventually pulled it off.

'It's roasting in here.'He blew out a breath.

'Tis the season to sweat like a pig.'Astrid winked and the two went to their lockers.

Xxx

'Hey guys,'Sebastian grinned as he walked into the choir room.'Merry almost Christmas!'He smirked as they cheered.

'So, what are we doing?'Christine asked the teacher.

'I guess I just want you guys to find a song that you love and sing it,'he smiled and paused a little bit.'At a big Christmas concert that the school is holding to fund raise for the Children's Hospital.'He grinned at the kids.

'That's so awesome!'Nadia clapped her hands.

'It is indeed but I want one group number, one duet and one solo,'Sebastian raised an eyebrow.'So, you guys are gonna have to compete.'The group chatted amongst themselves for a while.

'Aren't you going to pair us off?'Nora asked him.

'Nope! You guys are going to do this on your own but to get you in the mood, I've prepared a little number.'The group cheered and Melodie leaned forward on her chair to hear her Dad sing. It was one of her favorite things. This was the first time the choir would have heard the man sing and were all eager to hear. Sebastian sat down on the piano stool and began to sing Coldplay's cover of Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Make the Yule-tide gay,  
From now on,  
our troubles will be miles away.

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Through the years  
We all will be together,  
If the Fates allow  
Hang a shining star up

on the highest bough.  
And have yourself A merry little Christmas now.

The room was silent after Sebastian finished singing then erupted into a large round of applause.

'Mr. Seb! You are so amazing!'Nora grinned.

'Thanks Nora.'He chuckled bashfully. The bell went and the room filed out.'Nora, actually. Can you stay back?'He asked the girl. She nodded and leaned against the piano. Sebastian waited until everyone had left the room.

'What's up?'Nora asked.

'Do your parents know about the baby?'Sebastian asked the girl seriously. She'd become used to the staring and all the teachers asking her if she was okay.

'Yeah, my Mom overheard me talking about it.'She said casually.

'Good,'Sebastian smiled.'I think you should talk to someone who's gone through something similar.'He told the girl.

'Who?'She asked.

'Quinn Fabray.'

Xxx

She started tinkering with the keys on the piano, playing one of the simpler tunes she knew. Soon, she became absorbed in the music and played passionately, adding more creativity to the piece. She didn't hear anyone come in and didn't know anyone was there. Until he spoke up.

'Truly beautiful.'Adam smiled from the doorway after Christine had finished.

'Thanks.'She said coldly.

'Blake told me you guys were doing Christmassy stuff in Glee.'He walked over to the piano and leaned on his elbows.

'Why do you care? You quit, remember?'She asked Adam, glaring at the boy.

'Yeah,'Adam sighed.'I did quit and it was a pretty big mistake.'He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

'Then come back.'Christine told him.

'It's not that simple.'He chuckled.

'It really is.'She shrugged. Adam shook his head at the girl then looked down at the piles of sheet music in front of her.

'I think you should sing this one for the concert.'Adam handed her the pages and she gave him a look.

'This is a duet.'She tried to give it back but Adam just rolled his eyes and put it down on the music stand. Suddenly, Brad walked into the piano room.

'Ah, Brad! Care to play the tune?'Adam asked and the pianist remained quiet but nodded for Christine to move. He played the intro and Christine raised an eyebrow.

Christine:I really can't stay

Adam:But baby it's cold outside

C:I've got to go away

A:But baby it's cold outside

C:This evening has been

A:Been hoping that you'd drop in

C:So very nice

A:I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice!

Adam pulled Christine forward by her hands then let go quickly as if they were freezing cold. Christine walked, with her hands behind her back, around the piano with Adam following.

C:My mother will start to worry

A:Beautiful what's your hurry?

C:My father will be pacing the floor.

A:Listen to that Fireplace roar

C:So really I better scurry

A:Beautiful please don't hurry

C:Well maybe just a half a drink more

A:Never such a blizzard before

Christine sat on top of the piano and Adam pretended to hand a drink to her.

C:The neighbors might think

A:Baby, it's bad out there

She took a fake sip from the imaginary cup and put an alarmed look on her face.

C:Say, what's in this drink?

A:No caps to be had out there

C:I wish I knew how

A:Your eyes are like stars right now

C:To break this spell

A:I'll take your hat! Your hair looks swell!

Adam took the light grey, knit cap from her head and threw it behind him. The dark brown tresses tumbled down over Christine's shoulders. Christine scooched down the piano while singing her next line but Adam followed her and sat even closer than before.

C:I ought to say no, no, no sir

A:Mind if I move in closer

C:At least I'm gonna say that I tried

A:What's the sense in hurting my pride?

C:I really can't stay!

A:Baby, don't hold out

Both:Oh but it's cold outside!

Adam leaped off the piano for the music interlude and pulled Christine off. He danced with her in a small circle but she pulled away while singing her line.

C:I gotta get hone

A:But baby you'd freeze out there

C:Say, lend me a coat!  
A:It's up to your knees out there

C:You've really been grand

A:I thrill when you touch my hand

Christine pulled away and pretended to leave before Adam fell to his knees and clasped his arms around her knees while singing his line.

C:But don't you see?

A:How can you do this thing to me?

Adam stood up again and was very close to Christine. She moved backwards while singing her line and Adam moved forwards.

C:There's bound to be talk tomorrow

A:Think of my life long sorrow

Closer

C:At least there'll be plenty implied.

A:If you got pneumonia and died

Closer

C:I really can't stay

A:Baby, don't hold out.

Her back hit the wall and Adam stood flush against her as they sand the last line.

Both:Oh but it's cold outside.

They looked into each other's eyes and neither noticed Brad leaving the room. Adam leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply before pulling back quickly and pushing him away.

'I can't do this with you.'She whispered before running out of the room.

'Shit!'Adam cried and pulled on his hair.

Xxx

'So, they just started kissing right in front of you?'Brooke asked, sipping her coffee from the sterilized cup in the Lima Bean with Micah.

'Yep,'Micah sighed.'Luckily Nadia got me out of there before I vomited.'He rubbed his hands over his face and dropped them to the table

'It's really hurting you.'Brooke put a hand over his.

'Oh yeah,'Micah sighed. Brooke had asked his to sanitize his hands when they went out because she felt that sometimes he needed a comforting action and she couldn't do that without freaking out about germs.'How's Christine?'He asked.

'I actually spoke to her when we were making those videos.'Brooke smiled.

'That's great!'Micah told the girl.

'But Drew figured it out.'Brooke's already large eyes became even wider.

'She won't say it to anybody.'Micah squeezed her hand and Brooke nodded. The two continued to chat for a bit longer before Brooke had to leave. They shared a quick hug and he left the cafe. Micah finished the rest of his coffee and went to leave but something sat down in front of him.

'Hi, Micah!'Alex grinned and Micah nearly coughed his coffee up again.

'Alex.'Micah nodded.

'I need your help.'Alex put his palms flat on the table. The atmosphere was awkward between the two boys.

'What do you want?'Micah winced. He wished he had just told the boy to leave or had left himself.

'I have no idea about what to get Blake,'Alex sighed.'I know I want to get him something personal for Christmas. Not something like a C.D. I really, really like him and want to show him that. I had this idea to get him a book but I just couldn't think of one that he likes and I don't want to get it wrong,'Alex looked pleadingly at Micah.'I know you're not the fondest of me and I don't really know why but, this is for Blake not me. Please, Micah. Can you help me?'

Micah's first reply would have been 'no'. He didn't want to make ''Angel Alex'' more of an angel. His second would have been 'no way in hell'.But his third was 'yes'. As much as Micah despised Alex, he had a point. This was for Blake.

'Blake's favorite book is The Midnight Palace by Carlos Ruiz Zafon.'Micah said begrudgingly.

'You're kidding?'Alex asked with wide eyes.'That's one of my favorites too!'Alex grinned.'I actually have a signed first edition hardcover flying over from L.A where Carlos lives. My Mom works at his publisher's office and got him to find me one.'Alex was nearly bouncing off my seat.

'Wow, cheap.'Micah smiled meanly. Alex's expression fell.

'Thanks for the help, Micah.'Alex said, his face still stuck in the kicked-puppy look. He stood from the table and returned to the group of Dalton students who were drinking coffee.

'What a perfect ass hole.'Micah shook his head and left the place.

Xxx

The Choir Room was buzzing when Sebastian walked in again. He was excited to hear all the kid's ideas for the Christmas concert.

'Hey guys,'Sebastian smiled.'Before I hear you sing, I have the perfect group number! Shake Up Christmas by Train!'The room cheered loudly at the idea.'Great! Drew, you wanted to sing?'The girl stood up from her seat and smiled sweetly before singing:

It's Christmas eve and I've only wrapped two fucking presents

It's Christmas eve and I've only wrapped two fucking prese-

'Enough, Drew.'Sebastian tried to repress a smile as the girl flopped back in her seat. He was about to continue before someone knocked on the door.

'Can I join again?'Adam asked the teacher who smiled warmly.

'The more the merrier!'He grinned and the Hudson boy sat in the back of the classroom.

'Mr. Seb, I have a song.'Melodie told her father.

'Fire away!'He said and she walked to the center of the room. Brad began playing the intro to O Holy Night.

O Holy Night

The stars are brightly shining

It is the night of our dear

Savior's birth.

Long lay the world in sin

And error pining

'Til he appeared

And the Soul felt it's worth.

A thrill of hope

The weary world rejoices

For yonder breaks

A new and glorious morn

Fall on your knees!

Oh hear the angel voices!

O night divine

Oh night, when Christ was born.

Oh night,

Divine!

Oh, oh night, oh night

Oh, oh night divine

She finished to a loud round of applause and whistles.

'Amazing, Mel.'Sebastian croaked, trying to hold back fatherly tears.

'Thanks, Mr. Seb.'She grinned and returned to her seat.

Xxx

'Well, this is romantic.'Blake commented, looking at the Homeless Shelter. Alex chuckled beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

'It may not be the most romantic thing but it most certainly is helpful to people,'he kissed Blake's cheek.'And these people are extremely accepting.'He smiled and took Blake's hand. The two walked into the Homeless Shelter. A small girl in ill-fitting clothes ran up to them and grabbed Alex's leg.

'Awex!'The child cried happily. Alex swing her up and put her on his hip.

'Hello, Sophia. Looking as beautiful as always.'He smiled at the girl who started to play with his hair. Sophia looked about four years old. She had greasy brown hair that was in two messy pigtails and big green eyes. Small freckles dotted her nose and cheeks.

'Who's that, Awex?'Sophia asked him, pointing to Blake.

'That's Blake.'He told the small girl.

'Hi, Bwake! Aw you Awex's boyfwiend?'The child asked and Blake went red in the face.

'I am indeed, Sophia.'Blake pulled a funny face at the toddler who clapped her hands and giggled.

'Awex, let go! I wanna be howded by Bwake.'She squealed with delight as Alex handed her over.

'Hello, there!'Blake smiled at the girl who was playing with his scarf.

'You howld me better than Awex,'Sophia smiled.'But don't tew him. He gives me wots of sweets.'She whispered to Blake who nodded and pinky promised the girl. Alex was chuckling fondly from beside the two.

'Sophia, you've gotta sit down or you're going to miss this!'Alex told the little girl who nodded and put her thumb in her mouth. Blake put her down and she toddled over to her mother.

'What's happening?'Blake asked. Alex just winked and kissed him on the cheek. Alex walked through the crowds of people to a small stage. He picked up a guitar.

'Hey, guys!'Alex called out to the crowd of people.'I'm going to sing a song for you today.'He was about to strum when a voice called from the crowd.

'Like you do every week on a Thursday?'It asked and the whole crowd giggled. Alex smiled bashfully and started to play.

It's the most beautiful

Time of the year

Lights fill the streets spreading

So much cheer

I should be playing in the

Winter snow

But Imma be

Under the mistletoe

I don't wanna

Miss out on the holiday

But I can't stop staring

At your face

I should be playing in the

Winter snow

But Imma be

Under the mistletoe

With you

Shawty with you

With you

Shawty with you

Under the mistletoe

Aye, love, the wise men follow the star

The way I follow my heart

And it led me to a miracle

Aye, love, now don't you buy me nothing

'Cause I am feeling one thing

You're lips, on my lips

That's a merry, merry Christmas

It's the most beautiful

Time of the year

Lights fill the streets spreading

So much cheer

I should be playing in the

Winter snow

But Imma be

Under the mistletoe

I don't wanna

Miss out on the holiday

But I can't stop staring

At your face

I should be playing in the

Winter snow

But Imma be

Under the mistletoe

With you

Shawty with you

With you

Shawty with you

Under the mistletoe

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Kiss me underneath the mistletoe

Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh

Oh-oh-oh

Alex looked at Blake the whole time during the song. The room cheered Alex on as he walked down from the stage.

'Awex! You were weally good! You were better than Justin Bieber!'Sophia grinned and hugged his legs.

'Sophia, darling. Come here.'A tall woman who looked exactly like the child called Sophia over. The little girl skipped to her mother and was lifted up into her arms. Alex walked over to Blake who raised an eyebrow.

'Was Bieber your attempt at seduction?'He asked, picking some lint from Alex's jumper.

'Of course! No one beats the Biebs!'Alex grabbed Blake's hand and took him into a small room.

The room had a giant stove with a few pots of broth on it. Alex handed Blake an apron and tied one around himself.

'What are we doing?'Blake asked and Alex handed him a ladle.

'We're gonna give them soup.'Alex grinned and brought a pot to a counter top.

Xxx

The two left the Homeless Shelter a while later. Alex had sneaked Sophia a few treats before they'd left. The small girl had grinned evilly and gobbled them up quickly. Alex and Blake now walked down the snow-dusted street hand-in-hand.

'Was this lame?'Alex asked Blake, swinging their hands.

'At first I kinda thought it was,'Blake said honestly.'But then I saw how you acted with Sophia and when you sung the song and the date got sufficiently less lame. In fact, it was really nice.'Blake kissed Alex on the cheek.

'Good 'cause I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not.'Alex said. They walked in silence for a bit before Blake asked Alex the question that had been ringing in his head.

'Why do you go there every Thursday?'He asked. Alex smiled softly at Blake and pulled him down on a bench.

'When I was fourteen, I got into this huge argument with my parents. I can't even remember what it was about but I ran away. I got on the first bus to Westerville with twenty dollars in my pocket. I wandered around for a little bit and ignored my phone. It started to get dark and if I'm honest, I got scared,'Alex chuckled.'All the wierdos were coming out and I freaked. I started running and went to find somewhere to sleep. After frantically searching for somewhere safe and being on the brink of a full-on mental breakdown, a lady came up to me and took me to the shelter. Everyone there welcomed me with open arms, especially one woman with a one year old child who walked straight up to me and gave me these grab-hands. Sophia. My parents eventually found me and when I was leaving, Sophia started to cry her eyes out. I remember trying to soothe her and calm her down. She stopped crying after I said I'd come back next week. I've been coming back every Thursday for three years now.'Alex finished his story and looked at Blake for his reaction.

'So basically you're a Saint.'Blake said bluntly and Alex laughed.

'Not a Saint, attached to a small child.'Alex told his boyfriend.

'So... A pedophile!'Blake grinned and Alex raised an eyebrow.

'Take it back.'

'No.'

'Take it back.'

'No.'

'Fine, I'll make you!'Alex started to tickle Blake until he had tears streaming down his face.

'I take it back!'The boy screamed and Alex let go.

'Good.'Alex said smugly and kissed Blake.

'Pedo.'Blake whispered against Alex's lips before standing up and running down the street with Alex chasing after him.

Xxx

The concert went well the next day. Melodie sang 'O Holy Night' as the solo, Brooke and Micah did Let It Snow and the whole group did Shake Up Christmas by Train. All in all, they raised a ton of money for the Children's Hospital.

After the concert, Nora spotted her easily in the crowd. She had this 1950s star about her. She looked like she would have hung out with Marilyn Monroe, Audrey Hepburn and Elizabeth Taylor if she had lived then.

Nora plucked up the courage when her husband had gone to go and speak to her.

'You're Quinn Fabray, aren't you?'She asked the glamorous woman.

'Yes, I am. And you're?'Quinn asked.

'I'm Nora Flanagan and I'd like to ask for your advice on something.'Quinn nodded and smiled sweetly at the girl.

'Go ahead.'

'It's about your teen-pregnancy...'

Xxx

HAPPY CHRISTMAS! In... August... Yeah...

Did we like?

I ship Blalex, I'm sorry. Me and J4M3Z XO are Blalex all the way.

Songs: Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas covered by Coldplay

Baby It's Cold Outside (based on the Glee Version)

O Holy Night (same as above)

Mistletoe by Justin Bieber

I liked this. What about you guys?

Are we Blalex or Micake?


	17. Welcome To The New Year

Welcome To The New Year

(A/N They would have got off school on the 23rd of December and are back on the 6th of January)

The atmosphere was apathetic as the students walked into school after the two week holiday they had enjoyed. Gaggles of girls gossiped about presents and groups of boy discussed games. The day seemed to lag on from the first five minutes.

Nora walked with her head held high down the corridor with her books clutched firmly to her chest. Her belly was showing, not by much. Just enough that she'd have to wear loose fitting tops. She was proud of her baby though. Just like Quinn told her to be.

After Nora asked Quinn about Beth, the baby girl the blonde woman gave up, she seemed to be in a state of shock before getting over it. Quinn had explained about how her pride had got in the way of her caring of the baby for the first few months. Soon she learned that the baby was far more important. That she was taking care of another life-form.

They discussed abortion and adoption. The former of the two Quinn was very against. As was Nora. Quinn explained to Nora about her trouble dealing with giving her child up for adoption and how she felt lost and empty. Nora had decided that neither option was suitable for her. Nora decided that she wanted the beautiful baby she was sure to have.

Xxx

'Hi.'

'Hi.'Christine mumbled to Adam. He stood beside her locker and wouldn't stop looking at her.

'I'm sorry about that thing.'He rubbed the back of his neck.

'Let's just forget about it.'Christine slammed her locker shut and walked down the hallway. She could her Adam stumbling after her.

'I don't want to forget about it.'He said.

'We can't be together, Adam.'Christine sighed and turned to the boy.

'Why? Are you a lesbian? A-sexual?'Adam asked.

'No, I'm just not going to let you break my heart.'Christine told the boy.

'How do you know I will?'He asked her.

'I-'Christine's sentence was cut-off when a cold slap of bright red hit both of the students.

'Hey fairies!'Neil laughed and high fived one of the jocks. Adam and Christine stood in the hallway looking at each other.

'Don't close your eyes.'She sighed and dragged him into the ladies bathroom. It was empty. Christine sat Adam down on the chair in front of a sink and tried to wash the red dye from his hair.

'You don't have to do this.'He told the girl. She ran her fingers over his scalp back and forward.

'It's okay,'Christine said, finishing with his hair. Adam stood up and washed his face with the tap water while Christine pushed her thick locks into the sink and took the slushie from her hair. Adam refrained from helping her, knowing that it would be a stupid idea. She resurfaced a few minutes later with dripping wet hair and her face scrunched from water in her eyes. Adam chuckled a bit at the expression.'What?'She asked.

'Just the look on your face was brilliant.'He laughed and Christine chuckled too.

'Whatever.'She rolled her eyes and tried to dry her hair with paper towels.

'Here, let me help,'Adam grinned and grabbed a few. He pressed them to her tresses and held his hand down in an attempt to dry them. Being preoccupied, Adam hadn't noticed how close the pair stood but Christine most certainly did. He pulled the paper towel away and frowned at the damp lock of hair.'This isn't going to wo-'Adam was cut off by Christine pressing her lips to his. She grabbed the wet neck line of his t-shirt and he stood there in shock. She pulled back and pressed her hand to her mouth.

'Oh shit.'She whispered.

Xxx

Drew walked quietly down the hall, glaring at everyone who walked by her. She was in a bad mood. She still had the worst hangover ever and even the slightest smell would send a wave of nausea over her.

'Hi, Drew! Good Christmas?'Brooke asked her.

'Shut up, Mrs. Weasley.'Drew snapped at the red haired girl.

'Oh, sorry.'Brooke frowned and went to leave.

'It was good, thanks. What about you?'Drew sighed. The Skylar look-a-like stopped and smiled at the girl.

'It was great. Did you get anything nice?'Brooke asked. Drew tried not to be angry at the girl. It was easier than she expected.

'I got a new pair of kicks.'Drew said to the girl who smiled widely. Brooke felt like she was breaking down some of Drew's walls.

'That's great!'Brooke smiled widely at the girl and the bell rang.

'You better go.'Drew smiled crookedly at the girl.

'Okay! I'll see you in Glee!'Brooke called over her shoulder. Drew shook her head and chuckled before walking out the back doors of the school.

Xxx

From:Harry

To:Melodie

Merry Christmas!

From:Melodie

To:Harry

Christmas was 12 days ago :P

From:Harry

To:Melodie

It was! But I was in Colarado with my family and only got a chance to text you know

From:Melodie

To:Harry

Ah, I see ;)

From:Harry

To:Melodie

Do you wanna go out for coffee in the Lima Bean after school? :)

From:Melodie

To:Harry

Sure :)

Xxx

'So, anything nice for Christmas?'Nadia strolled up to Micah's locker and leaned against it. They had met up a lot over Christmas and had been becoming closer.

'Yeah! This random chick from school, I think her name is Madia, gave me this, like, awesome C.D. Home made and everything!'Micah joked with the girl.

'Really? 'Cause this guy, Mickey, gave me a very nice bracelet.'Nadia held up her wrist and flashed the gold bracelet with a musical note charm.

'He sounds like the hottest guy ever.'Micah sighed dreamily and Nadia laughed.

'I know, right? Too bad he likes someone else.'Nadia winked at Micah whose face fell immediately.

'Yeah, a guy who's taken and happens to be my best friend. Hip-Hip-Hooray!'Micah sighed and slammed the locker shut.

'Micah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.'Nadia wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

'It just sucks, you know?'Micah told the girl who nodded.

'I know.'Nadia hugged him tightly. Micah hugged back. She smelled like flowers and soap. It smelled nice. Not too sweet or over powering. Just nice.

'Thanks, Nadia.'Micah grinned and pulled away. The bell went for the first lesson and they parted ways. Nadia's phone buzzed in her pocket as she sat down in her lesson.

From:Jared

To:Nadia

Hey xxxxx I'm free tonight and miss you xx Wanna come over? ;)

From:Nadia

To:Jared

Yes! Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox

Nadia grinned as she pocketed the device and paid attention. She loved Jared. She knew she did. But why was she feeling uneasy about going?

Xxx

Aarik felt a tap on his shoulder as he pulled his books out of his locker. He turned around, fully expecting to see Astrid.

'Hi Aarik.'Vanessa said quietly.

'Vanessa.'Aarik nodded to the girl.

'Aarik, can you please stop being so monosyllabic?'Vanessa snapped at the blonde boy.

'Wow, big words for someone so vapid,'Aarik sneered. He heard Vanessa gasp and shut his eyes tightly.'I'm sorry, that was horrible.'

'Listen, Aarik. I want to be friends again,'Vanessa told the boy.'After I quit Glee, I realised that I have no one I trust. That you were the only one.'Vanessa said tearfully.

'Won't it affect your popularity?'Aarik snapped.

'I figured we could do it secretly.'She whispered, her voice full of shame.

'You've just hit a whole new low.'Aarik said lowly.

'I'm sorry.'Vanessa sniffed, clutching her books to her chest.

'I'm glad.'Aarik said to the girl who nodded and walked away quickly. Aarik sighed heavily and turned back to his locker, trying to fix the mess that it was.

'Hey, Rickey.'Astrid said quietly. Aarik turned his head to look at her.

'Hey, A.'Aarik smiled meekly.

'I saw the Vanessa-thing.'She put her hand in between his shoulder blades.

'Yup.'He said.

'Aarik,'Astrid sighed.'Are you pushing her away because of the whole Cheerio thing or-'

'Just leave it, Astrid.'Aarik sighed and shut his locker.

'Okay.'She smiled and they walked down the hall.

Xxx

'I'm really sorry I didn't get this to you sooner.'Alex smiled widely at Blake across the table at the Lima Bean. Alex had handed him a small package wrapped neatly in Christmassy paper.

'Same.'Blake grinned and handed a square box with a lid over to his boyfriend.

'Open yours first.'Alex told him and Blake ripped the fancy paper from the object and stared wide-eyed at the book in front of him.

' ''The Midnight Palace by Carlos Ruiz Zafon''. Thank you, Alex!'Blake put his hand down on his boyfriend.

'Open it!'Alex grinned and Blake did so.

'First edition and... Oh my God! Alex it's signed!'Blake squealed loudly and launched himself at his boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

'In all fairness, I had some help.'Alex squeezed him tightly and Blake returned to his seat, entwining their fingers.

'Who? Micah?'Blake laughed when Alex flushed.

'Yeah, I just wanted to get you something personal and voila!'Alex shrugged his shoulders and Blake squeezed his hand.

'I love it! Thank you, my amazing boyfriend,'Blake giggled.'Now open mine!'He instructed and Alex took the lid off the box to reveal lots of gift paper. He shoved it aside to reveal a vintage camera.

'An Argus C3? Oh my God! Oh my God! I can't even... How... I just... Oh my God!'Alex was at a loss for words at his boyfriend's gift.

'I take it that you like it?'Blake asked hopefully.

'You are amazing,'Alex said seriously, looking into Blake's eyes. 'The only thing stopping me from kissing you right now is all of the horrible slurs we'd get.'Alex's eyes lost his little spark but it returned soon enough.

'Good point.'Blake asked, not mentioning that he noticed Alex's face fall.

'Thank you.'Alex smiled and took his hand again.

'Thank you too.'Blake squeezed his hand tightly.

Xxx

I'M BAACK!

Sorry for the delay! This chapter is not as good as the others :-/ It's probably because I'm falling asleep while typing and I might just zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzz

Lol! JK!

Lotsa Micake shippers :-/ Awks when you ship Blalex!

What do you guys think though?

I don't own Glee! If I did... Let's just say... WAR-FREAKIN'-BLERS!

Lotsa love x


	18. Sticking Together

Sticking Together

'Vanessa!'Santana called across the field.

'Yes, coach?'Vanessa said as she ran to her.

'Your back flips were off and your timing was shotty. You distracted?'The Coach asked, crossing her arms across her silk-covered chest.

'No, Coach. Not at all.'Vanessa shook her head, feeling vulnerable under Santana's eye.

'Don't lie to me.'Coach Lopez snapped.

'Yes, I am only slightly distracted.'Vanessa admitted.

'By Glee?'Santana understood Vanessa's reluctance to rejoin the Club. Heck, she'd felt it herself.

'By Glee.'Vanessa sighed and looked at her teacher who had an understanding look on her face.

'Do what you think will make you happy,'Santana put a hand on the blonde's shoulder.'Don't just do something because you know it's accepted in this stupid Status Quo.'She squeezed her shoulder lightly.

'Thanks, Coach Lopez.'Vanessa smiled halfheartedly and returned to the other Cheerios.

Xxx

'Quiet down! Quiet down!'Alex called over the loud voices in the Warbler Common Room. The boys slowly became silent and the room was still again.'So, the Dalton Academy Bulldogs are going against the McKinley Titans this Friday in said school. So there will be no Warbler practice because two of the Council Members will be playing.'Alex grinned proudly at Tobias.

'Who else is playing from the Warblers?'A random boy asked.

'Leo, Reece, Harry and Scott,'Tobias answered.'And me.'

'Is everyone clear on that?'Alex asked the sea of navy and red, all of which nodded.'Great! Now... Tobias, you had an idea for Regionals?'

Xxx

Vanessa spotted Aarik after the last bell went. She waited until he was heading in the direction of the exit. She opened the door and stood beside them, trying to act sneaky. Aarik cautiously opened the door, he was very aware of the thin layer of ice. He nearly escaped Vanessa's grasp before she pulled him aside and down to the Puckerman trash can.

'Holy crap!'Aarik yelled.'What is your problem?'

'I'm sorry.'Vanessa muttered pathetically. She pulled her books closer to her chest, trying to feel less cold. The trousers that she had been given for the colder months weren't that warm.

'Why did you drag me back here like in some Teen Slasher movie?'Aarik snapped at the girl. Vanessa flinched but held his glare. She was unwilling to let him get away this time.

'Because I want you to forgive me.'She huffed.

'Why would I do that? I trusted you and then you chose some snotty club over a club that would treat you nicely.'Aarik knew his logic was a bit faulty but he felt that he was right.

'That doesn't make any sense! What has you trusting me got to do with anything?'Vanessa yelled at the blonde boy.

'Because I rarely put my trust into anyone these days and you abused that!'Aarik yelled back.

'And that is relevant because?'Vanessa asked, glaring at the boy.

'Because you deserted me, just like everybody else does!'Aarik exclaimed.

'Who the hell deserted you? Astrid loves you, the Glee Club loves you, the Warblers love you! What are you talking about?'Vanessa asked Aarik.

'My Mom! She deserted me!'Aarik clapped his hands over his mouth with wide eyes.

'Did your Mom leave your Dad?'Vanessa asked softly.

'In one sense.'Aarik whispered, tears filling his eyes.

'Aarik, what happened?'Vanessa walked over to the boy and put a hand on his arm. Aarik slowly moved his hands away from his mouth and looked at the girl.

'My Mom died two years ago in a car accident in a snow storm.'His voice was fragile and shook.

'Aarik...'Vanessa wrapped her arms around the boy who did the same.

'I know it happened a long time ago but-'

'I know, I get it,'Vanessa hugged him tighter.'My Daddy's Mom died when I was small from Cancer and even though I was only seven, I still remember it clear as day. I was really close to her and then one day, she was gone.'Vanessa whispered the last part and the two stood very quietly, holding each other and sobbing silently.

'I'm sorry I overreacted.'Aarik mumbled into Vanessa's hair.

'I'm gonna join Glee again.'Vanessa said into his chest, sighing a shaky sigh.

'I'm glad.'He held her tighter.

'So am I.'Vanessa did the same.

Xxx

'So...'

'So...'

'This isn't going to work if you copy every word I say, Chris.'Adam sighed. They were sitting in the Lima Bean, trying to discuss the odd relationship they seemed to have.

'Well, I don't want to date you.'Christine said bluntly.

'But you can't help but feel a certain attraction to me.'Adam finished and Christine nodded.

'Exactly.'

'So... You like me that way... But don't want to date me?'Adam asked, just to be sure.

'Yes. You are exactly right.'Christine folded her arms across her chest.

'Why can't we date then?'Adam shot her a confused look.

'Because I am not dating you. I refuse to go for the ridiculously cliché romance between a Glee kid and a Football jock.'Christine smiled at the boy who let out a huge breath. He stared at her quietly for a second before leaning across the small table and pressing his lips to hers.

'Go out with me.'Adam said, still leaning across the table.

'No.'Christine glared and Adam kissed her again.

'Go out with me.'Adam chuckled.

'No.'Christine rolled her eyes. Adam did the same.

'Go out with me.'

'No.'

Kiss.

'Go out with me.'

'No.'

Kiss.

'Go out with me.'

'Fine! I go the hell out with you.'Christine exclaimed and Adam kissed her again.

'Thank you! I'll pick you up at seven on Saturday.'Adam grinned and unfolded her arms. He held her hand across the table. Christine looked up at the Jock and sighed. She flipped her hand over so their palms were touching and entwined their fingers.

'Sounds like a plan.'

Xxx

'T-I-T-A-N-S!'The McKinley crowd roared as the second half of the game begun the next day. So far, McKinley was winning but only by a few points. It was extremely close and the tension was in the air. The regular words were called before the ball was thrown back.

Harry ran forward on the field and caught the throw from Alex. He sped up and tried to get a Touchdown before his whole body was thrown full force into the crossbar with another body slamming into his own. He was pretty sure he heard something crack and everything started to get fuzzy around the edges. He was aware that the ball had left his grasp. He was aware that something was being moved off his body. He could see his brothers shaggy blonde hair falling into his eyes as he tried to keep him awake by yelling but the ringing in Harry's ears was drowning the plea's out. He suddenly felt fatigued and heavy and his eyelids drooped. He watched as his brother's face went into an alarmed look. He felt the helmet being taken off his head and he felt himself being moved onto a stretcher. He felt a small, soft hand clasp his before everything went black.

Xxx

A frustrating beeping sound came from beside him. His body was heavy and tired and he felt like it was in an awkward position. His eyelids fluttered open only to close again in the harsh light. He opened them again and let them adjust to the bright room. He tried to sit up but groaned in pain. A chair scratched across the floor and a curtain of brown hair fell into his face. Melodie pushed her hair from her eyes and started down at him.

'Harry!'She sighed with relief and a small smile placed itself on her face. Harry cracked his own smile at the girls happy expression.

'Hey Mel.'His voice was hoarse so he coughed. He felt like something heavy was pressing down on his chest.

'Are you okay?'A worried look flashed across the girl's face.

'As good as I could be,'he managed a small smile.'What's up with me, Mel?'

'You have four broken ribs and a broken arm and oddly enough, you cracked your skull.'Melodie raised an eyebrow.

'Why is that odd?'Harry asked her.

'Only you could manage to crack your skull through a Football helmet.'Melodie giggled and ruffled Harry's curly locks that were slightly matted.

'I feel like I haven't moved in days.'Harry said after a while.

'That's 'cause you haven't.'Melodie smiled sadly.

'What?'He asked, his eyes wide.

'You've been out for three days, Harry.'Melodie rubbed the pad of her thumb across his cheekbone.

'Holy shit.'Harry laughed.

'Why are you laughing, idiot?'Melodie smirked.

'I have no idea!'Harry laughed again and Melodie chuckled. Her gaze softened and she pressed a gentle kiss to Harry's cheek, just under his eye. Before he could say anything, Alex walked through the door with Blake in tow. His eyes widened when he saw his brother awake.

'Ta-Da!'Harry chuckled and Alex walked over. He thumped him hard on his good arm and hugged his brother tightly.

'You stupid idiot! Don't ever do that again, you ass hole.'Alex's voice broke as he scolded his brother.

'Dude, chill. I'm okay.'Harry hugged his brother with one arm.

'But what if you weren't?'Alex's eyes were full of tears as he pulled back.

'I am, so let's not worry.'Harry grinned at his brother who sniffed.

'You guys are really close.'Melodie gave a small smile to the brothers.

'We have to be.'Harry grinned at his brother who held onto Blake's hand.

'Why?'Blake asked, fiddling with his boyfriends hair after feeling him go very tense.

'We looked after each other after some shitty stuff happened.'Harry sighed.

'What happened?'Blake frowned. Alex hadn't told him about anything that had happened that was shitty.

'Al?'Harry frowned at his brother who sighed heavily. He looked up at his boyfriend who crouched down so he was eye-level.

'Uh, just some shitty stuff.'Alex brushed it off and kissed Blake on the cheek.

'Don't lie, Alex.'Blake snapped.

'I'm not lying.'Alex muttered.

'He's just not telling the whole truth.'Harry pointed out and Alex glared at his boyfriend.

'I'm going to get some coffee.'Melodie chuckled humorlessly and left the room, not before giving Harry one last kiss on the cheek. The three sat silently in the room and the tension was palatable.

'Just tell him, Alex,'Harry groaned.'You can't always be Mr. Perfect!'Harry pointed his good hand at his brother.

'Please, baby.'Blake pleaded. Alex's face contorted in pain as he looked at his boyfriend.

'How badly have you been gay-bashed?'Alex asked Blake who double-taked.

'Slushies, locker slams, swirlies etc.'Blake told Alex.

'Well, in my old school I got that and more.'Alex's voice was quiet.

'Al, don't beat around the bush. Tell the poor boy!'Harry sighed exasperatedly.

'Fine, take a chill pill.'Alex sighed and the room went dead quiet.

'Baby, just say.'Blake kissed Alex gently and ran his hands through the bits of hair on his boyfriend's neck. Alex's breathing got slightly shallow and his hands shook.

'I was put in a coma for two weeks,'Alex said.'Because of bullies.'

Xxx

Hi!

I'm so sorry guys! I told you updates would be uber crappy! I've just been so bloody tired all the time and it's like aah!

Haaahaha :) Did we like?

I don't own Glee... I'm pretty sure the continuity would be ever so slightly better if I did...

That was harsh!


	19. Flashback

Flashback

(WARNING! THERE IS SOME PRETTY ICKY VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER AND YEAH... IT IS NOT PRETTY AT ALL. IMMA PUT A 'V' WHERE THE VIOLENCE STARTS AND A 'VS' WHEN IT STOPS, M'KAY? And on another note, a fair bit of swearing in this chapter too)

He tapped his hands impatiently against the wheel as he waited for Freddie to leave Scandals, the Gay Bar. He had just come out officially, although Freddie said he always knew Alex was gay.

Freddie was a tall, lanky brunette that went to Westerville High with Alex. They had been best friends for years before. Freddie was bisexual and had a constant stream of boys and girls falling for him. He was confident in his sexuality and was very proud. The exact opposite of Alex.

Alex was shy, brunette and ever so slightly chubby. He didn't say much and preferred to fade into the background instead of standing front and center.

Westerville High was awful. The students were narrow minded and bigger. They beat up anyone who looked ever so slightly out of place. That's why Alex liked to fade. Freddie, on the other hand, didn't care about the slushies or the swirlies. He was just happy to be who he was.

Freddie had invited Alex out to Scandals because of the news. Alex's sexuality was leaked out when a girl overheard Alex say it to Freddie in Westerville's Mall. Alex received death threats and menacing looks the next day that sent chills through his whole body.

Freddie had left him halfway through the night for a tall blonde dude. Alex sat quietly at the bar and sipped his drink carefully. He was the Drunk-Driver and if he knew Freddie, there would definitely be a drunk.

Freddie came back two hours later, his words slurred and face too happy. He said twenty minutes more and that he'd meet up with Alex outside.

He watched as Freddie stumbled out and fell against the bouncer. Alex sighed and left the car. He pulled his giggling friend off the man who smiled at the teenager as if it was a regular thing. Which it probably was.

Alex let Freddie lean all of his weight on his shoulder as they shuffled to the car. The Bouncer was called inside because of some commotion.

'Hey fairies!'A cackling laugh followed the sentence as a group of Jocks from Westerville came out from a huge shadow with beer cans. Alex took in a shuddery breath and tried to haul his friend to the car as quickly at possible.

'Hey! Hey you! Ignorant ass hole,'Freddie said. Alex still wondered how he could string together coherent sentences.'Don' call me and my friend fairies.'

'Yeah? What are you gonna do about it, Fruit? Spray us with your magical fairy dust?'One Jock stepped forward. Freddie stepped away from Alex and ignored his grab-hands for him to stay with him.

'Well, as fun as that sounds, I quite like the idea of beating your ass better.'Freddie looked angry now. More angry than he should have. It was silent for ages as the two stared at each other.

'Try me.'The Jock smirked.

V

'Fine!'Freddie grinned and kicked the Jock in the balls. He groaned in pain and shoved Freddie back until he hit a large van.

'You fucking fairy!'The Jock, whose name Alex would learn to be Steve, yelled. He slammed Freddie against the van then shoved him to the ground. Freddie skidded across the gravel into a puddle of dirty water.

'Freddie, are you okay?'Alex murmured, coming over and helping his friend.

'Not a chance, Gay Boy!'Another Jock called Owen yelled and tackled Alex to the ground. The boy straddled Alex's waist and punched him square in the face. He repeated this over and over. Alex could feel his nose bleeding and the tears streamed down his face. The taste of blood was metallic in his mouth and he could hear Freddie screaming in pain.

'St-stop.'Alex tried to say, his voice strained in pain.

'You don't deserve the fucking right to speak!'Owen yelled right into his face.'Let's fix that.'Owen's eyes glinted with delight as he pulled a small pocket knife from his pocket.

'No! No! No!'Alex wailed from under the Jock. Owen wrapped a hand around his throat and Alex stopped speaking. The Jock pried Alex's mouth open with his hands and dangled the knife over the boy's head tauntingly.

'Get the fuck away!'Freddie screamed loudly. He pulled Owen off Alex but not before Owen dropped the knife into Alex's shoulder. He yelled in pain and more tears pricked his eyes. He sat up and saw Owen crouched over Freddie, strangling him. Alex tried to pull the heavy boy off his friend but it was no use. He kept hitting and slapping the Jock's back and yelled at him to stop.

Steve and another Jock pulled him off the guy and held him away. Alex struggled against the two but they were bigger and stronger than the fifteen year old Alex. He yelled 'help' as loudly as he could but two pairs of hands were clamped over his mouth in an instant.

Alex was pummeled to the ground by the two Jocks and kicked hard. They stepped on his nose and on his ribs and his wrist. They kicked at his liver and just when Freddie's cries faded, he was kicked in the head.

VS

Everything went black.

Xxx

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

Alex opened his eyes and saw his brother crying beside him.

'Al... Al... Alexander! Alex! Wake the fuck u-up...'A thirteen year old Harry cried into his hands.

'Hey, Har'. It's okay! Shh... I'm awake! I'm awake...'Alex went to put a hand out to console his brother but stopped when he saw blood coating his arm. Harry's head bobbed up and he clobbered his brother.

'Holy crap!'Harry cried into his brother's damaged shoulder.

'Harry, calm down. I'm awake.'Alex sighed and ran a hand through his brother's hair. Harry pulled back and rubbed his eyes. He sniffed and his face took on a serious expression.

'How much do you remember?'Harry asked. Alex shut his eyes and tried to think back.

'Nothing at all... Why? What happened? Why am I in Hospital?'Alex gave his brother a confused expression and he burst into tears again.

'Oh my God, you don't remember who I am!'Harry wailed.

'Wait... What? You're Harry, my brother. My bro, my main-man... My... Person who makes me not an only child... If that makes any sense at all...'Alex mumbled.

'Sorry, yeah... I know... It's just... Alex, you really don't remember?'Harry asked the boy who shook his head.

'Not at all.'Alex cocked his head to the side on his pillow. Harry's eyes filled with tears as he took a deep breath.

'Al, you and Freddie were beat up outside of Scandals. You've a broken nose, a stab wound in your shoulder, a broken leg and, thank God, minor head injuries,'Harry paused.'I mean, thank God that the wounds to your head were minor... Not... Yeah...'Harry trailed off and rubbed the back of his neck. Alex stared the the younger boy as he tried to process the information. Slowly the memories pieced themselves together.

'Holy shit! Is Freddie okay? Some guy was... Harry?'Alex looked at his brother who stared straight into his eyes.

'I forgot to mention that you hand hand marks on your neck, didn't I?'Harry sniffed and his brother just stared at him.

'Harry, where is Freddie?'Alex asked his brother who just shook his head and stayed quiet until the tension became palatable.

'He was strangled, Alex.'Harry whispered and Alex strained to hear what he said.

'But he's okay now?'Alex asked naively.

'No, he's not,'Harry said, tears streaming down his face once again.'He-he's dead, Alex.'Harry told his brother.

'What?'

'He's dead.'

'Stop lying.'

'I'm not lying!'

'Yes you are!'

'I'm not!

'Stop fucking lying!'Alex wailed and began crying uncontrollably. Harry patted his shoulder and ran a hand through his hair.

'I'm not lying, Alex,'Harry whispered.'I wouldn't lie about this.'

'I know,'Alex sobbed.'I just don't want it to be true.'

'I know, Alex. But he'll still be here. We can visit his grave and-'

'His grave?'Alex exclaimed and Harry's eyes widened.

'Shit, I wasn't supposed to say that.'Harry muttered.

'You couldn't have waited?'Alex cried.

'Al... You were in a coma for two weeks,'Harry sniffed.'I really don't think they could.'

Xxx

(Present Day, just in case you're confused)

'One of the guys at the bar came out and found us, one of us dead and the other bleeding to death. The guys who were looking at the security cameras were helping with a row and missed the whole thing but they caught the bastards in the end and they were sent to jail. No trial. The cameras showed enough proof for no trial. After that whole incident... I kinda changed.'Alex chuckled humorlessly after telling his dreadful story.

'How did you change?'Blake asked, tears falling down his face.

'He turned into an ass hole!'Harry sing-songed.

'How? You're like... The most perfect person ever.'Blake squeezed his boyfriend's hand.

'I shut myself off. I stayed in my room and never spoke, I turned... Bad. Leather and all that crap. Cigarette, drinking, drugs. I did it all for the first semester at Dalton. I was moved there straight away after the Scandals thing. I did it all until I was caught stoned and wasted on campus. Got sent to rehab where they found out that I was also cutting... I wanted to be the one who was dead. It felt unfair for such an amazing person to be taken away from the world but I was never brave enough to actually attempt it,'Alex sighed.'I'm better now.'

'Except his severe problem with trying to be the most perfect person ever.'Harry grinned at his brother.

'You don't always have to be perfect, Alex. I'll still like you if you go into a dark place sometimes, okay?'Blake smiled at the boy.

'I really don't want pity, Blake. I'm not seeking attention by telling you this. If I'd had my say, I wouldn't have told you but you should know. I'm better now, Blake. I don't cut, drink, smoke or do drugs now. I'm okay.'Alex told his boyfriend honestly.

'I know you're not seeking attention and I know you're better but what you need to know is that I'll never judge you or pity you.'Blake kissed his boyfriend.

'Okay.'Alex whispered and they kissed again.

'Stop making out in my hospital room and start paying attention to me,'Harry said petulantly.' I was Melodie to come back, I want some chocolate pudding as well as hot cocoa and I want my comics and I want the T.V on and...'Harry rambled on with his list of demands as Blake wrapped his head around the fact that his boyfriend wasn't the perfect person he thought he was.

Xx

1 I'm sorry I didn't have any other characters in this chapter but it needed it's own.

2 I'm sorry it was violent, heavy and sad. But it's part of the journey.

3 See? Alex isn't so perfect. He's damaged. Poor dear.

4 I apparently don't own Glee and can't watch it until tomorrow.

5 Hope you enjoyed and that you read something happy after this because this was sad ( maybe a happier one of my stories? eh? ehh?)

OH AND ALL R5 FANS! THE CRAZY 4U LYRIC VIDEO IS AMAZING I WANT TO CRY AND SHOOT RAINBOWS OUT OF MY EYES WITH A MOUSTACHE ON!

Love you guys xoxo at least the update isn't 12 days late!


	20. This Chapter Has Different Emotions In

This Chapter Has Different Emotions In It

The day felt bad from the minute he woke up. Everything seemed duller and slower. Like the world was about to end. He dressed in jeans and a t-shirt for school and flicked his blonde, shaggy hair from his green eyes.

His Dad sat quietly at the kitchen table and no words were uttered. Just like the year before. As he was about to leave, Trent held Aarik tightly in his arms.

'I love you, Ricky.'Trent murmured into the floppy blonde hair of the boy.

'Love you too, Dad.'Aarik sighed. They parted and Trent drove Aarik to school. It was worse there.

Every little glare from a Jock or silent whisper in the corridor seemed louder and more unnecessary. Every shove seemed harder, every slur seemed meaner. Everything was more intense.

Aarik stood at his locker and looked at the picture of the beautiful blonde woman who would never see her son grow up. Her bright green eyes, the exact replica of his own. Her pretty smile that was infectious. Her long blonde hair that was so silky you thought it was fake. It was all gone. Goodbye Melanie Nixon.

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned and saw Astrid standing with a coffee cup that he could only assume was for him. She handed it to the boy and wrapped an arm around his neck.

'C'mon, let's go be psychos together.'Astrid smiled softly at Aarik who wrapped an arm around her waist.

January 14th was the day his mother died two years before. So far, it seemed to suck.

Xxx

'And he was rammed into the big thingy that sticks up from the football field?'Nadia asked Micah, staring at him wide eyed over their coffees at the Lima Bean.

'Uh... I think so?'Micah asked, not really knowing what the girl was saying.

'The thing that looks like a giant tuning fork?'Brooke asked Nadia.

'Yes!'Nadia grinned.

'That's called a goal.'Micah shook his head at the girl who chuckled embarrassely.

'Sorry,'Nadia flushed.'How's the Blake-thing going?'She asked Micah, taking the subject off herself.

'Oh yeah! How is that?'Brooke's wide eyes became wider.

'It's going about as well as the Titanic.'Micah sighed.

'Why?'Brooke whined.

'Because Mr. Alex, the most perfect angel, is actually not an angel! Hoorah!'Micah faked happiness.

'How?'Nadia sipped her coffee then bit her tongue at the temperature.

'He had issues or something,'Micah rolled his eyes.'I don't know or care.'

'You should make Blake jealous.'Nadia smiled crookedly.

'No, Blake's a nice guy. Making him jealous is kind of mean,'Brooke shrugged.'I think you should show Blake how much better you are for him than Alex!'Brooke grinned.

'And how am I supposed to do that?'Micah raised an eyebrow at the two ladies.

'We'll figure something out.'Nadia wagged her own eyebrows.

Xxx

Christine pulled some invisible lint from her floral dress as she waited for Adam to arrive. Her dark hair was pulled into a messy twist at the back of her head and her pump-clad feet were tapping nervously against the ground. She tugged at her blue cardigan that matched the flowers of her just-about-above-knee-length dress. Her make up was plain but still very pretty and had taken her over an hour to perfect. She wasn't sure why she was so nervous. It was only Alex and they'd already kissed a few times. And this was there second date and everything. The first had gone off with a few hitches that made the boy look ever so slightly goofy and even more endearing.

Ding-Dong.

Christine rushed to the door and checked her hair once again in the mirror. She opened it and Adam stood in front of her in a nice white t-shirt and drain pipes.

'Hi.'He grinned and took her hand. He pulled her out of the doorway and Christine shut the door behind her.

'Hi.'She smiled back. Adam leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. Christine pulled back and nodded to the house where she was sure her father was staring out the window.

'Let's go.'Adam slung his arm, his hand still holding Christine's, around the girls head so their hands were entwined over her chest. They made small-talk as they walked to his car and buckled in.

'So, where are we heading?'Christine smiled.

'You'll see.'Adam winked and backed out of the drive way. They talked about everything and nothing on the way to the mysterious place they were going until Adam pulled up outside of the Bowling Alley.

'This is so cliché.'Christine rolled her eyes and stepped out of the car.

'The good kind of cliché, though.'Adam said as he joined her.

'We'll see.'She winked and the two walked into the establishment. Adam paid for their lane and shoes and they walked over. Christine strapped on the ugly sneakers and Adam did the same. He started to put their names up on the board.

'C-H-R-I-S.'Adam spelled out-loud.

'How creative.'Christine shoved him slightly before leaning on him.

'A-D-A-M-Y.'Adam spelled out his own name.

'What's with the 'Y'?'Christine asked.

'When I was seven I came here for the first time and demanded that I was called Adamy and after that I just kept using the name. It may also have to do with me having the highest score on this thing.'Adam winked and Christine suddenly felt evil.

'Well, I'm sure you'll win,'Christine kissed his cheek.'I've never played before.'She sighed and picked up the heaviest ball before pretending to drop it under the weight.

'Oh, Chris! Are you alright?'Adam asked the girl and picked up the orange ball.

'I'm okay, Adam,'Christine giggled and chose the lighter pink one instead.'Is this how you throw it?'She asked and held it on both sides and pulled it behind her head.

'No, Chris, no. You put your three fingers in the hole,'he showed her how and stood behind her and showed her how to swing correctly.'And you swing like that.'

'Was your whole idea to rub up on me the whole evening?'Christine asked the boy who was still holding her from behind.

'Very possibly,'Adam said in her ear.'Now let go.'Christine flung the ball and it slid down the lane easily and hit every pin.

'Yay!'She screeched and hugged him.

'Well done!'Adam smiled fondly and took his own ball. He threw it down the lane and missed all but one pin and then missed it again on his second turn.

'Nearly, Adam.'Christine smiled and picked up another ball.

After an hour, Christine had won by twenty points.

'How did you do that?'Adam asked.

'I'm awesome at bowling.'Christine smirked and kissed the gobsmacked boy on the lips.

'Not the only thing your awesome at.'Adam winked and leaned in for another kiss.

'Don't push it.'Christine breathed before he touched his lips to hers and walked away. Adam stood dumbfounded.

'At least she's keeping me on my toes.'He murmured to himself and chased after her.

Xxx

'Romeo and Juliet, Much Ado About Nothing, The Merchant of-'Astrid stopped mid-mumble as she bumped into another person in the Library. Her books toppled out of her arms and fell to the floor.

'I'm sorry!'

'I'm sorry!' The person said the same thing at the same time she did. Astrid looked up and saw Tobias's bronze hair.

'Tobias!'Astrid smiled and the boy looked up at her. His seafoam green eyes twinkled in the dim light (A/N holy crap this is starting to sound like Twilight – I'm sorry!).

'Hey Astrid, how are you?'Tobias said, his English accent heavy.

'I'm great, thanks. And you?'She bent down and picked up the three books she'd taken from the shelf.

'I'm good,'Tobias pulled the plays out of her hands.'Into William Shakespere, are we?'He handed them back after examining them.

'Yes, actually.'Astrid raised an eyebrow and moved past him towards the other novels she had planned to pick up. She felt him following her.

'So, you're collecting books...'Tobias trailed off, sounding sufficiently awkward.

'Indeed I am,'Astrid chuckled.'What are you doing here?'

'The same, the same,'Tobias grinned.'That and stalking you.'

'So you were the one standing outside my window last night?'

'No, I was the one who stood behind you in the queue in the Lima Bean.'He smirked and Astrid's eyes became wide.

'Holy crap, are you actually stalking me?'She asked, clutching her books to her chest.

'No, stupid. I saw you at the Lima Bean but didn't say 'hi' because of how quickly you ran out.'Tobias picked a book off the top shelf and handed it to her.

'Cloud Atlas...'Astrid trailed off.'Sorry I didn't see you. My best friend wasn't too good that day.'Astrid shrugged, trying not to show how badly Aarik had been that day. He had hardly spoken and nearly punched someone in the face when he heard them make a 'yo momma' joke.

'What was wrong with her? If you don't mind me asking.'Tobias put another book on her pile.

'Divergent... Oh I've read this,'She handed it back to him.'Uh... It's a he and just some bad stuff that happened a while ago that affects him badly.'

'Someone die?'Tobias asked. Astrid glanced up curiously at him.

'How did you know?'She put another book on her pile.

'Lucky guess... I'm quite good at reading people.'Tobias told the girl.

'And what do you read when you see me?'Astrid asked him, heading to the front desk for the lady to check back the books.

'Smart, cares too much about people but loves caring about people, energetic, sweet and emotional,'Tobias smiled.'Do I win the car now?'

'Emotional? Sorry, no car for you!'Astrid smirked and thanked the old lady.

'No, you're emotional on the inside and repress any and all emotions except the good ones.'Tobias opened the door for her. Astrid stopped and looked at him.

'Do you want to get some tea?'

'Sure.'

Xxx

Hello readers! This was a bad chapter :( I'm sawy and the title was pretty sucky too :-/

OKAY! QUIZ TIME!

When Astrid says 'C'mon, let's go be psychos together', which film trailer is she referring to? IF YOU GET IT RIGHT... YEAH! I'LL LOVE YOU! Damn... I love you guys anyways. I'll give you a super-duper-starship ranger hug! Review the answer if you knoooooooowww! * lessthanthree *

ALSO! MAIN MALE CHARACTER OF DIVERGENT'S NAME IS... REVIEW IT IF YOU KNOW IT!

Yep. I showed you Chrsdam's second date because first dates are too mainstream (lolz... hipster joke) Nah... I just thought it wud be better :)

Hope this wasn't too bad! We're gonna get some more drama coming up soon so enjoy the lack of it for the next few fillers!

I don't own Glee... Juss sayin!


	21. New Developments

New Developments

There was a ringing sound in her ears.

Her heart was beating quickly.

How could she have been so naïve?

She wasn't even out yet.

How could she have thought it was even possible?

It was the next week and Brooke walked into school and was full-on bitch-slapped by the sight of Christine and Adam kissing and speaking quietly to each other outside of Christine's locker.

Brooke felt psychically sick and looked around frantically for somewhere to vomit. While looking around, Drew caught her eye. The dark-haired girl put an arm around the shaking girls' shoulders and brought her to the bleachers.

'You want one?'Drew offered her a cigarette.

'No thanks.'Brooke's voice shook as she spoke.

'You okay?'Drew asked.

'N-no.'Brooke answered, sitting herself down on one of the steps. Drew sat beside her.

'I know how much it sucks when you like someone that can never like you back.'She sighed.

'Who do you like?'Brooke sniffed, trying to take her mind off her problem.

'My dead ex-girlfriend.'Drew said quietly.

'Oh,'Brooke paused.'If you don't mind me asking, how did she die?' Drew looked at the fiery haired girl. There was something so pure about her. It was like she could do no wrong. Her large doe-eyes were wide with sincerity.

'She committed suicide,'Drew told the girl.'We went out in Middle School in secret. She was terrified to come out. One day, her parents were talking about the abomination that was the 'Lopez-Pierce Family' and she blew a gasket. She screamed at her parents and told them about how she was in love with the bisexual one. Her father shunned her and the whole family was ignored by everyone. She was bullied so badly. She left a note in my locker telling me how she couldn't go on and how much she loved me and how sorry she was,'Drew's eyes pricked with tears and a large lump formed in her throat.'I-I drove to h-her house but it was too late. S-she h-hung herself from th-the rail of her curt-tain. I was too late.'Drew couldn't hold back the tears. She hiccuped loudly and sobbed into Brooke's arms. The ginger girl held Drew carefully, trying to forget about the germs she was getting all over her.

'It wasn't your fault.'Brooke whispered and ran her hand through the girl's silky locks. This made Drew sob harder into the girl's stomach. They sat on the bleachers together for a while, letting the silence swallow Drew's sobs.

'Thank you, Brooke.'Drew pulled away and squeezed the girl's hand.

'Y-you're welcome.'Brooke's breath caught in her throat as she noticed the girl's brown eyes shine brightly.

Oh no.

Xxx

'How did it go?'Quinn Fabray sat outside the Doctor's office with Harmony and Rory. She had demanded that she see the pregnancy through, making sure that the girl was getting the care she needed.

'Five months along and she's doing great.'Nora smiled widely and put a hand on the bump on her stomach.

'I'm sure she'll be beautiful.'Quinn grinned.

'Oh sweetie, are you okay? Do you need anything?'Harmony asked, leaping out of her chair and holding her daughter's hand.

'I need to pee!'Nora announced and waddled to the bathroom. The three adults sat in silence.

'Thank you, Quinn,'Rory smiled at the blonde.'You're helping us through this.'Rory held up his and Harmony's linked hands.

'I know how tough a teen-pregnancy is. It sucks. She's handling it better than I did though,'Quinn smiled.'In fact, she seems genuinely happy that she's having a child.'

'She's going to be a great mother.'Harmony smiled slightly.

'With parents like us, how could she not be!'Rory kissed his wife on the cheek just as Nora came back.

'Ew, no P.D.A please.'The girl rolled her eyes and checked her nails.

'You ready to go?'Harmony asked her daughter.

'Yep!'Nora grinned and they left the hospital.

Xxx

The two blondes walked outside the courtyard and sat under a tree. They had started talking easily again. Just like before. No awkward pauses, no tension. Nothing.

'How are you?'Vanessa asked Aarik.

'I'm okay, last week was tough.'Aarik admitted and bit into his apple.

'How's your Dad handling it?'She asked.

'He handles it well,'Aarik sighed.'Better than I do.'

'Aw, Aarik.'Vanessa frowned and sat closer to the boy. She wrapped her arms around his middle and hugged him tightly. Aarik put an arm around her shoulders.

'I'll be okay some day,'Aarik smiled slightly.'Astrid helps loads. She brings me coffee, comics and other stuff. She's my best friend.'Vanessa couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in her chest at the way Aarik spoke about Astrid so fondly.

'You have a crush?'She teased, hoping the answer was 'no'.

'Nah, she's more high maintenance than most think.'Aarik joked.

'Oh really?'Vanessa looked up at the blonde who grinned down at her.

'Really.'Aarik smirked and pushed her fringe from her eyes. Vanessa took in a deep breath at the touch and nuzzled into the boy's chest more.

Xxx

'Are you sure you're okay?'Melodie asked as she sat down on the park bench with Harry.

'I'm fine! Chill, Mel!'Harry rolled his eyes and took a sip of coffee.

'I can't help but worry! You're injured.'Melodie gestured to the large pink cast on the boy's wrist.

'I still think the Doctor said they only had pink left to embarrass me.'Harry glared at the plaster.

'It blends in nicely with the uniform.'Melodie winked and licked her ice cream.

'How are you eating ice cream in this weather?'Harry excalimed. The ice had just melted but the air was still frosty and cold.

'I like ice cream in cold weather! Shoot me!'Melodie held up her hands in mock surrender.

'Weirdo.'Harry muttered under his breath. Melodie rolled her eyes and scoffed.

'Ass hole.'Melodie smirked and Harry locked eyes with her. They glared at each other for a few seconds before bursting into laughter.

'Ow!'Harry yelled, pain shooting through his chest.

'Oh my God! Are you okay?'Melodie asked, extremely worried. She placed a hand on his chest, a gesture of comfort. In doing so, she moved closer.

'I am now.'Harry wagged his eyebrows, glancing down to Melodie's other hand clutching his own.

'Natural gesture, ass hole.'Melodie brushed off the action.

'So is this!'Harry winked before diving in and kissing the brunette. Melodie brought a hand up to his cheek and Harry put his good hand on his hip. They pulled back a minute later and grinned embarrassed.

'Um...'

'Yeah..'

'I'm sorry, that was pretty stupid.'Harry chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck, taking his hand off Melodie's hip. Melodie removed her hand and it fell limply into her lap.

'It was stupid.'Melodie agreed and stared in the other direction.

'Mel?'The girl's head whipped around and Harry's face with two inches from her own.

'Yeah?'The girl asked.

'Your hair is in your ice cream.'Harry whispered and Melodie looked down. Her hair was covered in vanilla ice cream.

'Shit! It's all your fault!'She hit the boy.

'Ow! Don't hit me! I'm injured!'Harry exclaimed. Melodie glared at the boy before standing up and walking away. Harry followed after her, grabbing her arm and twirling her around.

'What?'Melodie asked arngrily.

'What is your problem?'Harry stared incredulously at the girl.

'You can't just toy with emotions, Harry,'Melodie said sternly.'You can't just pretend that you like a girl, kiss her and then nearly kiss her again but make a joke instead! I mean, who does that?'

'A douche bag.'Harry interjected.

'And another thing. Why the hell would you kiss me then not even have the courtesy to tell me why! You can't do that! I really like you but now I sort of hate you you bumbling, idiotic, stupid, ass hole-ish d-' Harry pulled her in for a kiss again and pulled back a second later.

'Would you go out with me?'Harry asked the awestruck girl.

'O-okay.'

Xxx

Hey, beautiful readers :-/ I'm sorry xox

STARSHIP RANGER HUGS GO TO * DRUM ROLL* MissGreen1 aaaand InsertRandomName17!

Quote was from Perks of Being A Wallflower trailer. Emma Watson, my idol, says it.

Tobias is the name of the main male character in Divergent!

Also, if you want to get a clear pic of what Tobias looks like – Jeremy Irvine O.O b-e-a utiful man!

Hope you liked it and I'm sorry for the slow updates but in all fairness, I've had half-year updates so don't be angwy O.O

Anyone seen the two new episodes? BRODY YOU ARE A MAGICAL AND BEAUTIFUL MAN! I don't like Marley's singing voice but I like her. Jake is beautiful too.

I DON'T OWN GLEE. IF I DID THE WARBLERS WOULD BE THE NEW RACHEL AND THEY WOULD BE SINGING SEXY BRITNEY SONGS WITHOUT SHIRTS ON.

The end. Lol, jk. More to come * less than three *

Oh and... Did anyone see Joe Moses's Party in the DMV? I cried laughing. AND AVENGERS MEETS THE DARK KNIGHT., WATCH THAT AND LOVE JOE MOSES.


	22. V-Day Or D-Day

V-Day... Or D-Day

J4M3Z XO... It's here.

BTW! VALENTINES DAY IS ON A THURSDAY!

'Roses are red, Violets are blue, life really sucks because I love you.'Micah rhymed to himself as he pulled his books out of his locker. Everything was heightened that day for only one reason. It was Valentines Day. Not only were the pink and red decorations reminding Micah of the torturous feelings he had for his best friend, the couples surrounding him at every turn weren't helping either. Not to mention the 'aww' sounds coming from Blake.

'Look at the message he sent me,'Blake held up the phone.'Look at all the exes and ohs. It's more of them than a message! Oh, Alex.'Blake sighed and went back to texting 'Angel Alex'.

'That's adorable.'Micah said, his tone sour. Blake looked up from his phone and studied his best friends contorted face.

'I'm sorry, I'm being insensitive,'Blake hugged Micah.'I shouldn't be flaunting my relationship about when you're single.'Micah scoffed at the irony.

'Don't worry about me.'Micah sighed and shut his locker.

'How about this,'Blake said.'You and I go to the Lima Bean after school before my special date with Alex. It'll cheer you up!'Blake grinned widely.

'That sounds great, Blake.'Micah grinned and the bell rang. The two parted ways.

Xxx

'Let's go see a slasher movie or something!'Vanessa sighed loudly, sitting at the table in Study Hall with Aarik, Nora and Brooke.

'That sounds good.'Nora nodded and looked up slasher films on the cinema's website.

'I'm gonna be the only guy though!'

'No you won't,'Astrid smiled as she sat with them.'Tobias said he'd come and bring Mark.'She smiled at Aarik who breathed a sigh of relief.

'Thank God!'

'Who's Mark again?'Nora asked.

'You know Mark! Really good looking, tall, black, Warbler...'Vanessa trailed off and Nora nodded.

'I know now.'

'How about we go see Chronicle?'Brooke asked and Aarik grinned widely.

'Yes, yes, yes, yes!'He cheered and the table couldn't say no.

'Chronicle it is then!'Astrid announced.

Xxx

Nadia hopped out of the Girl's Bathroom window so she wouldn't be caught leaving the school. She ran through the parking lot and jumped into her car. She was going to surprise Jared. She had bought him a leather cuff bracelet for Valentines Day, not really knowing what else. She drove to Carmel High, bouncing with excitement. She knew he wasn't in a class at this time. He had independent music. So he was alone and in the music room.

Nadia ran through the empty halls until she reached the room. She heard a loud clang of disjointed chords on a piano and figured that he had been trying to play a new song. She grabbed hold of the handle and pushed the door open. She gasped when she saw.

Jared standing between some girl's legs who was sitting on the piano. They were kissing fiercely and his hand inched under her skirt.

'Jared!'Nadia squeaked. The boy pulled away from the girl and removed his hands. He raised an eyebrow at Nadia and sauntered over.

'What?'He asked through gritted teeth.

'Wh-Who-I-Jared...'Nadia was at a loss for words. She was in love with him and it wasn't real. None of it was real.

'Oh, please,'Jared scoffed and walked closer until he was right in the girl's space.'You really thought I liked you? That is hilarious,'the slut on the piano cackled along with him.'Oh my God, you are an idiot! Look at you, fawning over a guy like an eleven year old over Justin Bieber. Wow, Nadia. Aren't you just the stupidest little thing? That is just too shocking! And hilarious!'

'Too funny, Jared.'The girl said, spreading her legs a little bit and speaking in a supposedly sultry voice.

'Shut up, Lydia. Anyway, you stupid virgin. All I wanted was a fuck. Nothing more, nothing less. But you turned out to have your legs super-glued shut and believe me, you are not worth the chase. So, Nads. Why don't you run along so I can get back to screwing this girl over a piano,'Nadia turned and blinked her tears away.'Wait a sec,'Nadia turned and Jared smiled wickedly.'Leave the gift here.'He sneered and Nadia threw the bag at him before pegging it through the halls.

Xxx

'Happy Valentines Day!'Adam held a huge bouquet in his hands filled with roses, lilacs and many other types of flowers. Christine brought her hand up over her mouth in shock at the beautiful flowers.

'You're insane,'Christine giggled.'I didn't get you anything though!'Christine yelped and Adam engulfed her in a hug, after putting the bouquet down.

'Chill, it's just a bunch of flowers.'He murmured into her dark hair. They hugged for a while longer before sitting down at their table in the Lima Bean.

'Thank you, they are just gorgeous.'Christine held the bouquet in her arms and smelled the floral scent.

'I'm sorry that we can't go out tonight.'Adam frowned and grabbed Christine's hand from across the table and rubbed his thumb along the back of it.

'Relax, you work in Breadstix and they want you to work tonight. What are you gonna do?'Christine smiled softly at the boy.

'Quit?'

'Hell no, how are you gonna take me out if you have no money?'Christine laughed and Adam joined in.

'Thanks, Chris.'Adam brought his mouth up into a crooked smile.

'For what?'She tilted her head ever so slightly.

'For eventually saying yes.'Adam squeezed the girl's hand and her heart started to melt.

'You are such a classic hottie from some rom-com. You cliché.' Christine joked.

'Can I be Zac Efron?'

'No.'

'Why? Chicks dig Zac Efron. ZEFRON!'Adam said seriously.

'Are you a Zefron fangirl?'Christine burst out laughing when Adam took a while to answer.

'I am the biggest Zefron fan.'Adam leaned over the table and grinned wickedly.

'You're such a dork.'Christine ruffled the boy's hair.

'Yep but-'

' ''I'm your dork'','Christine finished.'You're getting a bit predictable.'

'Aw, maybe I should change it up, then.'Adam leaned in, as did Christine.

'Maybe you should.'Christine murmured. They leaned in and kissed lightly across the table.

Xxx

'I can't do this anymore.'Micah looked over to Brooke who was sitting on the bleachers with him before Glee Club.

'I know it's hard but it will all be worth it.'Brooke held his hand on his knee as they looked out across the football pitch.

'I hate seeing them together, I hate hearing about Alex, I hate talking about Alex, I hate being around Alex, I just freaking hate Alex!'Micah yelled angrily and Brooke stared at him in shock.

'Micah, calm down...'

'No! I hate this! I hate feeling this way and I'm not pretending anymore,'Micah stood up and bolted down the bleachers.'I'm going to fix this shit!'

Xxx

'Okay, guys! Today we are gonna start working on Regionals. Now does any-'

'Mr. Seb, please shut it. I wanna sing something.'Micah stormed past him and stood in the center of the room.

'Micah-'

'Mr. Seb, shut up! This is for someone.'Micah said and the music started to play.

This here is on some truthful shit!  
Its seems like everything I do your use to it!  
And I hate hearing stories bout who you've been with!  
Thats when I gotta hide what I'm feeling inside.

Micah sang directly to Blake, watching as his face was filled with Alarm. He sang it with feeling and saw his best friend freak out but didn't stop. Nothing was stopping him.

So you still think I am confident and damn  
Is this gonna last?  
Your up on a pedastool.  
Are we moving too fast?  
Feels Like I'm in crazy competition with the past.  
That's why I gotta ask...

Is anything I'm doin' Brand New?  
Brand New _[5x]_  
Is anything I'm doin' Brand New?  
Brand New _[6x]_  
Girl  
(Aye Aye Aye)

Micah pulled Blake up, who struggled against his friends grip. He skidded across the floor as Micah pulled him to the center of the room

Is anything I'm doing Brand New?  
New _[5x]_  
Is everything I'm doing to late?  
Late _[3x]_  
Did he take your clothes off just like this?  
Did he give you loving just this?  
Did you spend the night in his bed on the very 1st date?  
Tell me baby, Am I too late?

Micah kissed Blake.

The kiss lasted two seconds before Blake pulled back.

'I...'Blake took in a deep breath before bolting out the door.

Xxx

Blake looked for the flash of bright blonde hair in the crowd of people and found it almost immediately crouching on his hunkers. Blake walked up and squeezed his shoulder. Alex looked up and grinned before his face fell again almost immediately. He saw that Blake had been crying.

'Sophia, I'm just gonna go talk to Blake outside,'Alex kissed the girl on the forehead.'Okay?'

'Okay!'The girl grinned and skipped off. The couple walked outside and Alex took Blake to somewhere private where no one would see the boys give affection.

'Baby, what's wrong?'Alex asked, rubbing the tears from his boyfriend's face. Blake broke down in Alex's arms and cried loudly.

'M-Micah... H-he,'Blake pulled away and tried to calm himself down before looking into Alex's eyes.'Micah kissed me in Glee today.' Alex was dead silent as he processed the words.

'D-did you feel anything?'Alex asked, folding his arms across his chest.

'Al, it wasn't long enough. I pulled away the minute he kissed me-'

'The minute! Oh, so it lasted a minute?'

'Alex! I don't like him! I like you!'Blake told the boy who rolled his eyes.

'Really? So why did Micah kiss you? How did he somehow develop feelings for you if you weren't flirting or-or anything with him!'Alex yelled.

'I told you that I didn't-'

'Blake!'

'Oh fuck...' Blake whimpered as Micah found them. Alex's eyes blazed with anger.

'Get the fuck away.'Alex said sternly and stepped in front of Blake.

'Oh shut up, I've known him longer than you!'Micah yelled.

'And that gives you the fucking right to ruin a relationship?'Alex choked back sobs as he spoke, trying to force out more anger.

'Stop! Just stop!'Blake was sobbing uncontrollably and stepped between the two boys.

'Move, Blake.'Micah said aggressively and tried to shove the raven haired boy aside.

'No, just stop freaking fighting! I'm not worth fighting over.'Blake looked at both boys and put a hand to each of their chests.

'Choose.'Alex said.

'What?'Blake looked at his boyfriend.

'Ch-choose. Choose which one because it's clearly not going to work with you having both of us.'Alex looked into Blake's eyes and saw the boy's heart crumbling.

'Al-'

'I agree. Choose.'Micah said from behind Blake.

'Micah,'Blake took a deep breath and looked at both boys. Knowing that this was the ultimatum. One or the other. Alex or Micah. He liked Alex. So much. He wanted to be with him. Then there was Micah. He was his best friend and he had hurt him so much. He had hurt him so much. He was broken. He needed someone.'I-I choose Micah.'Blake said and he heard Alex gasp.

'Okay then.'Alex said with a shaky breath. He turned around and walked away.

'Alex!'Blake called and slumped against a stone wall.

'You chose me.'Micah let out a breath and giggled.

Xxx

Okay... I'm sorry there's no Harodie but... I just wanted to get this done. This was heart breaking. You have no freaking idea.

I don't own Glee. If I did, RIKER FREAKING LYNCH AND CURT MEGA DUET!


	23. Unhappiness is Everywhere

Unhappiness is Everywhere

When she found out, she left the school. She didn't care that she still had three periods left, she needed to see him. McKinley was abandoned as she drove to Westerville in her beat-up Chevy '59 truck. The car was battered but held charm. The red paint was scraping off and it was filthy. It was beautiful.

An hour later, she arrived in Westerville. Twenty minutes later, Dalton. The large and foreboding black and gold gates opened when she announced who she was over the system. She parked her car in the student' lot, beside his.

Her heels clacked against the tarmac as she pulled her cardigan around her. She wished she had worn something warmer. She greeted Gail the receptionist as she entered the main hall. She didn't know where to start. It was a big school with lots of places to hide. If she knew him, he would be in the auditorium. She walked on the beautiful wood floors through the large, stone building. For the first time, it felt like gay Hogwarts.

People waved and gave her curious looks as to why she was here at such an odd hour but she just smiled back and continued walking. She had things to do.

After ten minutes of repetitive scenery and friendly faces, she found herself at a pair of large wooden doors. She pushed them open quietly, as she heard someone playing piano. The room was huge with white walls and gold drapes hanging from the ceiling. The floors were a lighter colour of wood than the rest of the building. It was one of the more modern parts of Dalton. Expensive chairs were placed in a neat circle around a shiny grand piano. She sat in one of the chairs, still unnoticed by the blonde boy at the piano and listened while he sang.

'This is my confessional

Pen and paper

I'm gonna write this down.

Saying things you never thought

That were on my mind

Let the truth pour out.

Cause I'm tired

Of the pain.

I won't lie,

No I'm not okay.

You were wrong.

You're to blame

Now the world knows your name.'

The boy sang with his eyes shut and voice filled with passion. She had never seen him like this and it frightened her. He was always the cheery one. The one you could go to if you were in any kind of emotional pain and he would fix you back up. Free of charge. It was his turn to be helped now. And that scared her.

So here you go

You finally get a song

About you on the radio

Are you happy now

That you broke me down?

I could slip in that I meant you

I hope you know this song

Is about you.

This is no mistake

Yes, I meant to.

I hope you know this song is

About you.

Tears streamed down his face as he looked away from the keys and up to the light ceiling. It hurt more than she could bear. It hurt more than he could bear. It was all getting to be too much.

When you hear it play

I hope you feel the same way

That I felt that day

When you left me

This is my confessional

Pen and paper

I'm gonna write this down.

So here you go

You're finally getting a song

About you on the radio

Are you happy now that you

Broke me down?

I could slip in that I meant you

I hope you know this song

Is about you.

This is no mistake

Yes, I meant to.

I hope you know this song is

About you

About you.

This song is about you.

The final notes held poignantly in the air as he finished, tears streaming down both of their faces. She waited until she could speak without her voice shaking too badly to ask the question.

'Was that about Blake?'Astrid asked, standing up and sitting beside him at the piano.

'No,'Alex's voice shook hard.'It was about Micah.'

'Alex.'Astrid sighed sadly and leaned her head on his shoulder. She wrapped an arm around his waist and squeezed him tightly.

'Why did he have to do that?'Alex asked after a little while.

'Do what?'Astrid murmured.

'Break us up? I just- I can't understand why someone would do that,'Alex stood up and began pacing.'He was Blake's best friend! He should have been happy for him. He should have realised that he was breaking up an excellent relationship between two people who are perfect for each other! It is just so horrible,'he whirled around and pointed a finger at Astrid.'I wouldn't do it to you, you wouldn't do it to Aarik! It's just so horrible.'Alex wailed and collapsed into one of the chairs. He held his head in his hands and sobbed into them.

'Maybe he didn't realise how badly he would hurt you.'Astrid said comfortingly and walked over to him.

'He knew. I saw the look on his face when Blake said his name. He most definitely knew.'Alex sniffed angrily.

'It's gonna be okay, Alex.'Astrid said and rubbed soothing circles on his back with the palm of her hand.

'Not for a while.'

Xxx

'But you already said yes!'

'You shocked me!

'So? You still said yes!'

'Listen, Harry-'

'No! You can't just stand me up and leave me waiting outside Breadstix for you. I looked like an idiot.'Harry yelled in McKinley's car park to Melodie.

'I can't go out with you! I'm sorry!'Melodie yelled back.

'Why not?'Harry asked.'Am I not good enough? Hot enough? Smart enough?'Harry demanded, taking a step forward. It was a week since their scheduled date which was a week after the kiss.

'You know you are, but I can't.'Melodie looked around and spotted her Dad leaving the cafeteria, she dragged Harry by the blue and red tie to the dumpsters.

'Why?'Harry asked, pulling away from her.

'My Dad!'Melodie yelled.

'He won't let you date?'Harry asked, calming down considerably.

'No, I can't date you 'cause you're a Warbler,'Melodie sighed and leaned against the wall.'My Dad did some pretty bad stuff when he was a Warbler, really bad. I can't go out with you because of that. Because you'd be a constant reminder of a time he wants to forget. I'm sorry.'Melodie smiled sadly.

'But you want to go out with me?'Harry asked for clarification.

'Yes!'Melodie reassured.

'Then who says he has to know?'Harry smiled wickedly.

Xxx

'Drew?'Nadia sniffled from the couch in the living room at 3.00 a.m that Wednesday. She was still upset over the whole thing with Jared and had been sitting on the couch eating Ben and Jerry's while watching and reading every single Nicholas Sparks she could get her hands on.

'Nadia!'Drew exclaimed, she tripped and flipped over the couch right into her sister's lap. She smelled of booze, sex and cigarettes. Drew giggled and rested her head in her sister's lap. Nadia ran her fingers through her sister's silky hair and Drew sighed happily.

'You need to stop doing this to yourself, Drewie.'Nadia used the old pet-name from when they were kids.

'It helps me forget about her.'Drew nestled into her lap more and shut her eyes.

'You need to find an alternative like reading or music. This will kill you Drew.'Nadia hadn't had a conversation with her sister like this since the 'bad phase' began. If a drunk ramble was what she was getting, she would take it wholeheartedly.

'I like booze though!'Drew giggled before stopping and gasping.'Nadia, I haff to tell you somethin' but you haff to keep it a secret! Pinky swear?'Drew held out her varnished pinky and her sister locked her own with her's.

'I pinky swear.'Nadia chuckled.

'Great! So tonight, there was a very pretty girl at the party and she had red hair like Brooke and we were gonna do it but I couldn't, Nadia! I juss couldn't, so I say 'no' and she gets all angry and goes away. So, I sit and drink more 'cause vodka's very nice and I'm thinkin' about Glee and Skylar and you know who pops up?'Drew asked.

'Who?'Nadia replied, curious.

'Brooke! Brooky, Brooke, BROOKE! I like her but I don't wanna 'cause she looks like Skylar and I don't like that. I don't wanna like her. Make it stop, Nadia, make it stop.'Drew had begun to sob into her sister's lap, repeating the last phrase over and over.

Make it stop.

Xxx

'Sweetheart, I heard that the Cheerios are heading to Regionals!'Carole Hummel grabbed Vanessa's hand as they sat around the Hudson-Hummel table. Her figure was still plump but older now. Her features were still kind and loving and her tone still maternal.

'Yeah, it's really great.'She grinned and squeezed the hand. She had been in a better mood. She was happy in Glee, happy in Cheerios and happy with her friends. Mainly Aarik.

'And Glee too! God, you're all so talented! I'll be sure to be at both of them!'She grinned widely and retracted her hand.

'With the amazing talent in this family, there are sure to be a few solos.'Rachel winked at her boys. Adam flushed and Blake gave a halfhearted smile.

'You're all so amazing, I am so proud of all of you. I still remember walking downstairs and seeing my son in a black leotard with two other girls in his basement dancing to Single Ladies. It makes me so happy to see that you have that passion too. You too, Blake and Adam. Finn and Rachel really were the power couple, no offence Klaine,'Burt joked and the pair laughed.'But they really did knock the socks off everyone. I'm glad each and every one of you have an amazing talent.'

'And I'm glad that the school had CCTV in the auditorium because we are all going to be watching you perform Single Ladies, Dad.'Kurt laughed, his glass of white wine in his hand.

'What?'Adam asked, eyes wide.

'For my senior year, your grandfather performed Single Ladies for me. Needless to say, it was just fabulous.'Kurt giggled and even Blake perked up.

'Please can we watch it?'Rachel begged. The plates were empty of food. Nothing was stopping them.

'Oh fine, but I am not dancing now!' Burt laughed.

'I will!'Kurt jumped up and ran into the other room.

'Dad, no!'Vanessa chased after him. The rest followed and sat on the couch. Kurt put the DVD in and someone had obviously edited it because the track played over. The family laughed as they watched the screen. Kurt pulled Vanessa up and everyone watched as they did the dance she had been taught since birth. Even Burt got up. For the rest of the evening, they relieved old memories of the parents and their High School. From West Side Story to Call Me Maybe.

And all the rest.

Xxx

Hi!

I am so super duper Starship-Ranger sorry.

I was absurdly late (yes, I am seeing how many starkid references I can fit!)

I hope this was totally awesome and you don't want to piss yourself laughing at how bad it probably is!

Songs: This Song Is About You by Olly Murs

Me: I OWN GLEE!

Joe Moses:No, that's absurd.

Me:Yeah, I don't own Glee but I do have... A dragon.

Joe Moses:AAAH NIGHT TROLL!


	24. Baby Kicks

Baby Kicks

'Hey!'Micah grinned and pecked Blake on the cheek. Blake's wince went unknown to the other. He put the rest of his books in his locker and pulled out the one's he'd need for his next few classes. He liked Micah, he really did but he didn't know if it was in that way or not. He was willing to try though.

The previous evening, Micah had asked Blake out on a date. Not one of their infamous ''friendship dates'' but a proper one. Blake had been watching The Big Bang Theory at the time with Adam. It was the episode when Penny's ex posts information about their sex-life on his blog and Leonard asks her out. Blake had got the text during the part when Sheldon is speaking about ''Schrodinger's Cat'' and how you never know if something is bad or good until you try. So Blake said yes.

'Hey, Micah. How are you?'Blake started to walk along the corridor to his Physics class while Micah tagged along.

'I'm great. Insanely great.'Micah grinned and took Blake's hand. Something was off but Blake was happy to see Micah happy for the first time in a while.

'That's... Great!'Blake smiled halfheartedly as Micah swung their hands between them, something Alex had done often. This didn't go unnoticed by Blake.

'Micah, you're still in the closet, aren't you?'Blake asked and Micah immediately ripped his hand away.

'You're right, you're so right! Oh my God, what if someone saw? Blake!'Micah started to hyperventilate and Blake dragged him into the nearest empty classroom. He took Micah's face in both hands and looked straight into his eyes.

'Breathe, Micah. Breathe...'He repeated until the boy's breathing was back to normal.

'Thanks, Blake.'Micah bit his lip shyly and kissed the raven haired boy on the cheek again. It felt weird for Blake. It felt forced. Maybe because it was a new thing and he needed to get used to it. Yeah, that sounded right.

The bell rang overhead and Blake grinned widely,'I've gotta get to Physics, I'll see ya!'He rushed out of the classroom and right into his next class out of breath just in time. The teacher wrote in clear chalk the word 'Schrodinger' on the board.

'Now who knows about his Cat theory?'

Xxx

'And so my granddad gets up and starts dancing with us!'Vanessa giggled as she recounted the story of the Hummel-Hudson-Anderson Friday Night Dinner to Astrid, Aarik and Alex, who was sipping sullenly from his Styrofoam cup.

'That's hilarious! Oh my God!'Astrid laughed loudly as did Aarik.

'I cannot believe that,'Aarik shook his head.'You mean Burt Hummel? The guy who fixes cars?'

'The one and only!'Vanessa winked flirtatiously and Aarik flushed. Astrid bit her lip cheekily.

'C'mon, Alex. Let's get some more coffee.'She pulled the blaser-clad boy up by the lapel.

'But mine's still full,'he moaned as she dragged him to the line. They stood behind a couple making out in the middle of the shop.'Disgusting.'Alex muttered.

'You're just sore over it all.'Astrid sighed as the couple pulled away with a disgusting smack.

'Of course I am,'Alex sighed.'Why did I have to come over here?'

'So Vanessa and Aarik can flirt!'Astrid wagged her eyebrows. Alex turned and saw the couple giggling and exchanging glances.

'Oh my God! I can totally see it now! Oh my God, we have to get them together!'Alex said, his voice gaining more happiness than it had been for the past while.

'I know right?'Astrid laughed and ordered her coffee while Alex discussed plans with her.

Xxx

They met up outside the Lima Bean that Thursday,'Hey Mel.'Harry grinned and gave the girl a peck on the lips.

'Hey Harry.'She flushed as the pair walked into the cafe. Harry paid for the drinks and they sat down in a table by the window.

'How are you?'Harry asked, grabbing Melodie's soft hand from across the table.

'I'm good, thanks. How about you?'She entwined their fingers and sipped her coffee.

'Better now,'Harry winked before frowning.'Dalton's all stressed right now 'cause of Regionals next week.'

'Yeah, Dad is the same and he still hasn't picked a song yet!'Melodie laughed.'Wait, you guys know we're in Regionals too, right?'

'Yeah, we were informed a while ago,'Harry smiled.'I'm glad, though. Your performance was awesome the last time. Do you think you'll get a solo?'He asked.

'I dunno,'Melodie looked down, she rubbed her thumb subconsciously across the back of his hand.'I hope so.'

'Me too.'He grinned at the brunette whose face flared up with alarm.

'Move!'She whispered harshly and pushed Harry to the back of the cafe into a secluded are of seats at the back. Harry turned and saw Sebastian and Santana laughing as the strolled in together.

'Oh.'Harry sighed. He wished that Melodie would tell her father about their relationship but didn't want to pressure her. He felt lucky enough to have her going out with him at all.

After a while, Melodie sighed with relief,'okay. We can go.'She grinned and pushed Harry out of the area. They sat back in their abandoned seats and began their conversation again.

Xxx

'Regionals!'Sebastian yelled while writing the word on the board. The room roared with applause as he turned around.'We need ideas guys! Lots of them! GO!'He put a few lines from the word on the board and started to make a spider diagram.

'Kodaline ''All I Want''!'Astrid yelled and Sebastian scribbled it quickly on the board.

'I think we should get some Adele up in here.'Adam smiled.

'What do you suggest?'Sebastian asked the boy who swaggered to the middle of the room. He whispered something to Brad who nodded appreciatively.

You've been on my mind

I grow fonder

Everyday

Lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face.

God only knows

Why it's taken me so long

To let my doubts go

You're the only one

That I want.

I don't know why I'm scared

I've been here before

Every feeling, every word,

I've imagined it all

You'll never know

If you never try

To forgive your past

And simply be mine

I dare you to let me be

Your one and only

Promise I'm worth it

To hold in your arms

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart

I know it ain't easy

Giving up your heart!

So I dare you to let me be your

Your one and only

Promise I'm worth it

To hold in your arms.

So come on give me the chance

To prove I'm the one who can

Walk a mile

Until the end starts.

Adam finished to a huge round of applause. He decided to let his 'Rachel Berry' side show for the number. Christine had teared up during the number and cuddled close to Adam when he sat beck down.

'Really great, Adam. I love the idea of an Adele number! Good job!'Sebastian grinned and walked by all the student. He had his coffee in his hand as he passed them by. The smell repulsing one of the student to no end.

'I'm going to be sick.'Nora muttered and ran quickly from the room to the girl's bathroom, closely followed by Christine.

'What happened?'Sebastian asked.

'My Mom told me that sometimes certain smells can make pregnant women feel really sick and make them vomit,'Astrid nodded.'Obviously she caught a wiff of your coffee and legged it.'

'Oh, okay.'Sebastian nodded.

The two girls appeared back in the room a while later, Nora clutching a bright red slushie.

'Is that going to be bad for the baby?'Brooke asked.

'I don't care, I just want a slushie!'Nora snapped and sat down sulkily.

'How many months now, Nora?'Christine asked her sister.

'Seven and the baby looks good,'she smiled and rubbed her tummy, feeling the baby kick.'Guys! It's kicking!'She yelled and everyone crowded around the girl to feel it. Even the boys.

'That's so amazing.'Aarik shook his head in amazement.

'It really is.'Vanessa giggled, her hand still on the girls stomach.

Xxx

Simple but sweet? I thought so... Regionals soon and then... Well, shall we say Drama or is that an underdstatement?

Song: One and Only by Adele

I don't own Glee! If I did, well... Let's just remind you guys about the Warblers.

Is anyone going to G3? If you are I am so freaking jealous I might cry. Oh or any R5 concert? My God, I want to go so freaking badly!

Happy Birthday to Rocky Lynch! And Happy yesterday Halloween!

TELL ME WHAT YOU DRESSED UP AS IF YOU DID!?


	25. Regionals

Regionals

'So, for Regionals we have-'

'Nothing? Fuck all? Nada? Zilch? Zero? Pas de-'

'Shut up, Drew! We're fucking sick and tired of your fucking negative attitude!'Blake shouted at the girl. He looked weary. His eyes were glazed over and he had massive bags under them. His hair was a bird's nest and he looked like he was constantly in pain. Micah sat beside him, grinning like an idiot and clasping onto his hand like it was a life-line.

'Um Alex, are you okay?'Brooke asked shyly, placing a delicate hand on the boy's shoulder.

'I'm fucking fine, okay?'Blake shook her off and glared at the ground.

'Blake, stop being such a dick.'Astrid said.

'Shut up! You're just angry because I'm not with A-'

'No I'm not, you tool,'Astrid stood.'I'm angry because you have been in seriously pissy form all day and I'm fucking sick of it. You clearly haven't slept, like, at all and you seriously need to. Go and look at yourself, you're a wreck!'Blake glared at the girl and shouted at her.

'Shut up Bitch! You're angry because of Alex! It's all you care about! I'm with Micah now! I-I'm happy!'Blake screamed. Astrid took a step back and smirked.

'No you're not.'Called a voice. Alex strode through the door to the choir room in his Dalton uniform.

'Alex...'Blake whispered.

'You're unhappy, look at you,'Alex thrust a mirror in Blake's face and the raven haired boy flinched at what he saw. It wasn't him. It was somebody else. He looked around the room and everyone else seemed to have disappeared. It was only him and Alex.'You're pathetic now. Going out with your best friend because he loved you for years. You're only hurting him more! And look at me. I'm an emotional wreck without you. You heard Astrid this morning beside her locker. I haven't been eating and sleeping and it's all your fault. It's all you, you pathetic piece of shit. I hate you. I never ever liked you. I hate you. I hate you-'

'Blake! Blake!'Sebastian slammed hard on the desk in his French classroom to wake the drooling boy up. He had dozed off in his class.

'Please don't yell at me!'The boy yelped while lifting his head from the table quickly.

'Blake, are you okay?'Sebastian looked down at the boy and tilted his head.

'Yeah, just-just tired.'Blake said nervously and scampered from the room. He was tired. He was sick and tired of these nightmares. Nightmares of Alex and Micah. It was all becoming to much for the boy to take. But there was no escape. None. Micah needed him but... He had heard Astrid say that Alex was a wreck. That he was losing sleep and not even bothering with his appearance or anything anymore. He was just floating. Like the only thing he was being held together was gravity and even that wasn't doing the most reliable job. Sad thing was, Blake knew exactly what he was feeling.

Xxx

They all sat in the choir room after school pondering ideas. The theme of Regionals was 'Try'.

'The obvious choice is Pink.'Nadia commented.

'True, does anyone have suggestions?'Sebastian asked, sighing heavily.

'I do!'Melodie said nervously, she had a song. She just needed to let the feelings out but hopefully her father wouldn't work out who or what she was singing about. Or at least not take it to heart.

'You always have an idea, Mel!'Sebastian grinned and sat in her place beside Astrid.

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

Melodie finsihed her song and was greeted with a round of applause.

'That was so awesome!'Nora grinned.

'I actually like your song choice.'Drew nodded.

'That was great, Mel,'Sebastian smiled.'But what has it got to do with trying? I mean, we've got three songs and two of them have to do with trying and-'

'I have an idea for the group number!'Nora yelled and everyone looked to her for her answer.

'22 by Taylor Swift.'She smiled.

'Oh my God, I love that song!'Vanessa laughed.

'I'll admit that it's a good song.'Christine smiled as well.

'I like it too but, it's so simple. What can we do to beef it up?'Sebastian ran his hands through his hair.

'I know.'Astrid smirked.

Xxx

'Hey, are you okay?'Tobias smirked across the table at Astrid.

'What?'She shook her head slightly.

'Are you thinking about Alex?'He asked, his English accent strong.

'Yeah, sorry,'Astrid smiled slightly.'I'm probably awful company.'She shrugged and took a sip of her Green Tea.

'You're not awful company! In fact, you're lovely company,'Tobias grinned.'Even when you turn into a spacer.' Astrid laughed at Tobias's joke and kicked him under the table.

'Rude.'She winked.

'Says the one who stopped listening to me!'Tobias exclaimed. Astrid leaned down across the table.

'That's because you're so boring!'She nodded jokingly and Tobias scoffed.

'Bitch please, I am fabulous.'Tobias 'duck-faced' and Astrid nearly cried.

'Oh my God, that sounds so funny in your accent!'She cackled.

'Your laugh is gorgeous.'Tobias smiled.

'It's not, I sound like a witch.'Astrid took more of her tea.

'No,'Tobias took a swig of his tea.'It's gorgeous.'

Xxx

'Whoa, hey,'Drew laughed when she saw Brooke on the bleachers.'Are you okay?'The red head was furiously scrubbing at her skirt and was breathing heavily.

'I-I can't get it out.'The girl began to scrub even more into it but the stain wouldn't come out. Drew realised the girl was in serious trouble and ran up beside her.

'Calm down, Brooke,'Drew placed a hand on her upper-back.'I'll help you get the stain out. Okay?'Drew pulled the hyperventilating girl down the bleachers and into the kitchen. She smiled at the ladies there and sat Brooke down on one of the remarkably clean surfaces.

Drew searched through the cupboards to look for what she needed but kept a hand in Brooke's to try and calm the girl. When she found the baking soda and vinegar, she began to work on the girl's skirt. Within ten minutes the skirt was pristine, it smelled slightly like vinegar but was nothing to big to worry about. Brooke's breathing had calmed down to panting slightly and Drew put a hand either side of her, ensuring not to touch her.

'Brooke, chill. It's okay. It's gone. The stain is gone! Look, nothing!'Drew pointed to the skirt and smiled and Brooke began to breathe normally again. Drew smiled fondly at the girl, noticing how she closed her eyes every time she took a calming breath.

'Thank you so much.'Brooke smiled at Drew who noticed how pretty her green eyes were.

'It's not a problem but, I think you should talk to someone about this.'Drew looked at Brooke concernedly and Brooke noticed that she had a cute nose.

'About what?'Brooke smiled dreamily.

'You know you have OCD, don't you?'

Xxx

'THE DALTON ACADEMY WARBLERS UP FIRST IN THE 2013 REGIONALS!' The boys filed onto the stage one after the other and Alex stood center stage. The boys began to harmonise and create the music before Alex sang.

Funny how the heart can be deceiving  
More than just a couple times  
Why do we fall in love so easy?  
Even when it's not right

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try

Ever worried that it might be ruined  
And does it make you wanna cry?  
When you're out there doing what you're doing  
Are you just getting by?  
Tell me are you just getting by, by, by

Where there is desire  
There is gonna be a flame  
Where there is a flame  
Someone's bound to get burned  
But just because it burns  
Doesn't mean you're gonna die  
You've gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try  
You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try

You gotta get up and try, try, try  
Gotta get up and try, try, try

They got a large round of applause at the end of their number and the New Directions were sufficiently less cocky than they were the time before. They standing ovationers sat down and the boys started their next song with Alex leading again.

Alex knew that every word of the song he was about to sing was untrue but he needed to prove that he was okay. Even if he wasn't.

Hot sweat and blurry eyes  
We're spinning round a roller coaster ride  
The world stuck in black and white  
You drove me crazy every time we touched  
Now I'm so broken that I can't get up  
Oh girl you make me such a lush

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

All the time I wasted on you  
All the stuff you put me through  
Checking into rehab cause everything that we had  
Didn't mean a thing to you  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now I'm sober

I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over

Now it's over  
Still taste it on my tongue  
Now It's over...

They finished to another standing ovation but Blake remained seated. He couldn't stand. It was like Alex had punched him repeatedly all over and he couldn't get up. He was being oinned to the chair by an invisible force that had decided to fuck him over. Fuck.

The rest of the group stood to leave and only then could he move his legs.

Xxx

'What if we fuck up?'Vanessa asked, pacing back and forth in the wing beside Aarik.

'We won't fuck up.'Aarik replied, tugging her arm to get her to stay beside him.

'But what if we do!'Vanessa exclaimed. Aarik folded the girl into his arms and counted to six before letting her go.

'You okay now?'Aarik smiled, his green eyes twinkling under the dimmed lights. Vanessa felt smitten.

'Yes.'She smiled.

'You, Vanessa Hummel-Anderson, are going to blow the roof off this place. You have too much talent and I can't wait for you to show all of those people out there how absolutely incredible you are. And I know you don't think so,'Aarik grabbed her upper arms and squeezed them fondly.'But I do, 'Ness.'Aarik smiled and Vanessa grabbed the two sides of his face and kissed him chastely. They pulled away and before either could say a word, they had to go on.

Aarik: You tell all the boys no  
Makes you feel good, yeah  
I know you're out of my league  
But that won't scare me way, oh, no

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try

Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now girl, take it off now girl  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

Vanessa: You let all the girls go  
Makes you feel good, don't it?  
Behind your Broadway show  
I heard a boy say please don't hurt me

You've carried on so long  
You couldn't stop if you tried it  
You've built your wall so high  
That no one could climb it  
But I'm gonna try

Both: Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, boy, take it off now, boy  
I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, tonight?

See beneath, see beneath,  
I...  
Tonight  
I...

I'm gonna climb on top your ivory tower  
I'll hold your hand and then we'll jump right out  
We'll be falling, falling  
But that's OK  
'Cause I'll be right here  
I just wanna know

Aarik: Would you let me see beneath your beautiful?  
Both: Would you let me see beneath your perfect?  
Take it off now, girl, take it off now, girl  
'Cause I wanna see inside  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight, oh, oh, oh, tonight?  
See beneath your beautiful, oh, tonight.  
We ain't perfect, we ain't perfect, no.  
Would you let me see beneath your beautiful tonight?

They finished to a standing ovation of their own and smiled at each other before making room for Blake.

I heard you're doing okay But I want you to know I'm a dic- I'm addicted to you I can't pretend I don't care When you don't think about me Do you think I deserve this? I tried to make you happy but you left anyway I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again Heartbreaker Heartbreaker Heartbreaker How long will I be waiting? Until the end of time I don't know why I'm still waiting I can't make you mine I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you But I want it and I need it I'm addicted to you [x2] Now it's over Can't forget what you said And I never wanna do this again Heartbreaker Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you Heartbreaker I'm addicted to you Heartbreaker

Alex applauded Blake loudly. He didn't want to but the boy had done so well that he couldn't help but rise from his seat and applaud his awesome performance. Suddenly, all the members scurried on stage and a guitar began to play.

Nadia put on a pair of Hipster glasses and sand the first few lines:

Nadia:It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah.  
Nora:It feels like a perfect night for breakfast at midnight  
To fall in love with strangers, ah ah, ah ah.

Christine:Yeah,  
We're happy free confused and lonely at the same time  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the deadlines  
It's time

All:Oh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22

Adam:It seems like one of those nights,  
This place is too crowded.  
Too many cool kids, ah ah, ah ah (who's New Directions anyway? ugh)  
Brooke:It seems like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene and end up dreaming  
Instead of sleeping.

Vanessa and Aarik:Yeah,  
We're happy free confused and lonely in the best way  
It's miserable and magical, oh, yeah  
Tonight's the night when we forget about the heartbreaks  
It's time

All:Oh oh!  
I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright (alright)  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
I don't know about you  
22  
22

All:It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping.  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,

The girls ran to the front of the stage except Astrid who stood at the back with the boys who made a basket with their arms. She sang the next few lines before being basket tossed by all the boys and flipping on the stage again. The rest of the group joined in and all the audience were on their feet.  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you. (ooh, ooh)

I don't know about you  
But I'm feeling 22  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you  
You don't know about me (you don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If we just keep dancing like we're  
22  
22  
22, yeah, yeah  
22, yeah, yeah

It feels like one of those nights,  
We ditch the whole scene  
It feels like one of those nights,  
We won't be sleeping  
It feels like one of those nights,  
You look like bad news,  
I gotta have you,  
I gotta have you!

They punctuated the 'you' with a fist in the air as they finished their performance. They were buzzed, hoping they had done enough.

Xxx

'AND THE WINNER OF the 2013 REGIONALS AND THE TEAM ON THEIR WAY TO NATIONALS IN NEW YORK IS...

THE NEW DIRECTIONS!'

Xxx SO! Winners: Cause I COULDN'T CHOOSE! – Try by Pink -

Addicted by Simple Plan –

Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls

SONGS: Dirty Little Secret by All-American Rejects Try by Pink Love Drunk by Boys Like Girls Beneath Your Beautiful by Labrinth ft Emeli Sandé Addicted by Simple Plan 22 by Taylor Swift

. Hi guys, I am so sorry. If this ever happens again, message me! Please! I'm so freakin' sorry :( I love you all and still don't won Glee! Hope you all have a very merry christmas! I love each and every one of you beautiful people! Thank you all for the suggestions and I'm sorry I didn't use them all. DRAMA LLAMA FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OMG I CAN'T EVEN WITH ALL THE DRAMA...ASDFGGHJKL;LKJHGFDSASDFGHJKL;WQWERTYUIOP[POIUYTREWQZXCVBNM,.NBVCXZ Okay... Love you xx and, what's your fave crimbo song?

Miner's have yourself a merry little Christmas, baby it's cold outside and another one I can't think of... Oh yes! 36td's version of Mistletoe! Check it out on YouTube!


	26. Parties Suck

Big thank you to MissGreen1 and J4M3Z XO for getting me off my lazy ass but I HAVE BEEN BUSY! I AM SORRY, SHOOT ME IF YOU WANT TO! I realise that I have nearly abandoned this story and I am so sorry. I love each and everyone of you and I send all of you sexy cyberhugs -sends-

Now that you've got those, hopefully. If not, I would like to send you to the youtuber Danis noton fire (put them all together with no spaces) He is amazing and I am planning on marrying him. I am also considering doing a 'WHAT I RECOMMEND' with every chapter? Like, my favorite song, movie, youtube video at that time. What do you guys think?

And guys, I was recently rennovating my room (another staller for my story) and BAM! The notebook where I kept all the character info and story lines diappeared. Fuck a truck. I know a lot of it by looking back through the story but if I get somethinng wrong, I apoloigise.

ANYWAYS THAT WILL BE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER SO LA-DI-DA!

HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Xxx

Parties Suck

The door to the Sterling's house was pulled open to reveal a slightly intoxicated Harry. A dopey smile appeared on his face at the sight of the New Directions.

'Melodie!Mel, Mel, Mel, Mel,'He repeated and gave her a cider flavoured kiss on the lips.'You're so pretty.'

'And you are so drunk.'She laughed and allowed herself to be pulled into the toasty house. Warblers were everywhere. Everywhere. Hanging from the ceiling, drinking out of the punch bowl, jumping on the sofa, crying on each other's shoulders. It was chaos.

'Babe, you and me,'Harry said, looking deeply into her eyes.'Are gonna have kids. You're one of those acapella girls, I'm one of those acapella guys. We're gonna have aca-children. It's inevitable!'He smiled lopsidedly. Melodie patted him on the shoulder and sat him down on the plush couch that was oddly placed in the foyer.

'I think you might need to slow down, sweetheart.'Melodie sat down beside him and Harry placed his head on her lap and smiled sweetly.

'You always know how to take care of me, babe.'Harry giggled and Melodie carded her fingers through his glorious chocolatey brown locks.

Xxx

Aarik hadn't spoken to her since the kiss and it was tearing Vanessa apart. Astrid told her to give him time but she couldn't stand waiting any longer. She picked up one of the red solo cups and filled it with the warm beer in the keg. It tasted disgusting and she really hated beer. Like, a lot. So much so that even the thought made her want to vomit. Which meant that the slight taste of it turned her stomach immediately. The blonde pegged it up the stairs quickly and into one of the lavish guest rooms which had an en suite. The girl emptied the contents of her stomach into the porcelain bowl.

'You never were the most elegant, were you?'A smirky voice called from the door way. Vanessa turned quickly and wiped her mouth.

'Get out.'Her voice wavered as she spoke to the boy.

'I quite like it in here though,'he scoffed.'The view is very nice.'The boy moved forward and Vanessa backed up against the sink.

'Go away.'Her breath came out shaky as the leering boy moved in closer.

'Come on, you don't mean that.'He had pressed her up against the sink with his hands resting just below her ass, on her thighs. She had worn a pair of shorts which she was regretting now.

'Yes, I do. Get out.'Vanessa felt tears sting her eyes and the boy kissed her neck.

'Too bad.'

Xxx

'Well hello, gorgeous.'Tobias smiled at Astrid when he saw her come into the massive kitchen. He had been speaking to a few Warblers who had drunkenly walked off when his attention had been averted.

'Hey, Toby.'Astrid winked.

'I hate that! Don't call me Toby!'He laughed.

'I know,'Astrid smiled.'So, what is recommended?' She nodded to the array of colorful bottles on the counter.

'Sex on the beach?'Tobias winked.

'Excuse me?'Astrid asked offendedly.

'It's a cocktail,'Tobias laughed.'I was on holiday last year and I became really close to one of the bartenders,'he said pulling out vodka, pear schnapps and cranberry juice from the bottles.'He showed me how to make this cocktail.'He put it in a shaker with ice and shook it quickly,'it's normally served in a highball glass but for you,'he took a china tea cup from one of the cupboards.'I think a teacup is a bit more apt.'He poured the mixture in and handed the small cup to the blonde. Asrid smelled the orange liquid before tentatively taking a small sip.

'It's lovely.'She smiled.

'Just like you.'Tobias shot back.

Xxx

Alex wandered through the party, slightly lost. He decided to remain sober because he knew Blake and (cue disgusted noise) Micah would be attending. The reason he was sober was in case his inner-Hulk decided to make an appearance at the sight of the pair together.

He smiled at the sight of his little brother being held by Melodie on their couch. It was nice to see someone finally reigning in Harry's crazy. Everyone around him seemed to be coupling off. Tobias and Astrid, although no one even knew if they were together yet, Harry and Melodie and a few others. It hurt him a lot. Stupid Micah.

'Hey, man. How are you?'Speak of the devil. Micah and Blake had arrived at the party and were standing in the foyer talking to Melodie and Harry. Blake looked amazing. His hair had been styled neatly and he wore drainpipes with a simple shirt over. He looked breathtaking. Blake's eyes wandered over to Alex with a pained look and Micah swung his arm over the raven haired boy's shoulders. Alex sighed heavily and walked outside.

Maybe he really did need some drink.

Xxx

'I'm going to get some drink, you want any?'Micah asked Blake who was staring off at the door.

'What?'The boy asked, shaking his head.'Nah, no thanks.'Micah shrugged and kissed Blake before going into the kitchen. He picked up a bottle of beer from the table and opened the lid.

'Well, well, look who decided to show!'Trish smiled and walked through the door.

'Hey, Trish.'Micah said dryly.

'You still with that fruit?'Trish stumbled over and leaned against Micah.

'Excuse me?'Micah asked and Trish sighed.

'Look, Micah,'Trish slurred, she was clearly highly intoxicated.'I'm sorry. I overreacted and I'm sorry. Look, let me make you a drink as a peace offering?' Trish raised an eyebrow.

'Why not?'Micah smiled.

Xxx

Maybe it was because he wasn't out. Maybe it was because it wasn't official. Maybe it was because they hadn't told their parents. Maybe it was because it was sneaking around. Maybe it's because he was still in love with Alex.

'No.'Blake said and clenched his teeth. No way. He made his choice and it was Micah. He chose Micah over Alex. Micah over Alex.

Micah was his best friend. They had so many memories and so many good times together. It was the obvious choice. But Alex...

Alex was different and older. He was hot but adorable and-

No. He liked Micah. He really did. They were boyfriends and they were together. Yep, he liked Micah.

Blake wandered through the house to find the kitchen. It was where he'd last seen Micah about an hour prior. He'd been thinking about it all and now he knew, he would be a better boyfriend. A loving boyfriend. Blake smiled, proud because he knew he was doing the right thing. He walked into the foyer and opened the door to the kitchen.

'YOU LYING BASTARD!'Blake screamed. Micah had Trish pressed up against a counter, sucking her face off. He pulled away almost instantly.

'Blake-'

'No, you PIECE OF SHIT! I ended a perfect relationship for you. I finished it, FOR YOU. And this is what I get? A CHEATING ASSHOLE? Well, fuck you Micah. Go take your cheating ass off to someone else. Cause I AM NOT BEING A FREAKING PLAY TOY!'Blake had tears streaming down his face as he pushed past his ex boyfriend and ran out the back door.

He sunk to the ground outside the brick house and pulled his knees up to his chest. He knocked something glass and noticed a full bottle of Vodka lying beside him. Without thinking, Blake grabbed the bottle off the floor, unscrewed the lid and began to down it. It burned his throat but eased the heart ache.

Xxx

Alex strolled through the backyard beside the pool, he'd taken a bottle of Vodka out with his but left it beside the back door. There was no point in doing it. It would just be sad. He flinched when he heard someone getting sick into the bushes.

'Dude, you okay?'He asked before he saw the face. It was Blake.

'I feel a little sick.'Blake muttered and Alex smiled slightly.

'What did you drink?'Alex asked, he felt okay to talk to him. He knew the boy wasn't going to remember a thing.

'S-someone left a bottle of v-vodka by the door,'Guilt plagued Alex's head.'I don' like it verry much.'Blake hiccupped.

'Why did you down a bottle of Vodka?'Alex put a hand on the small of Blake's back and pulled him up carefully. He wrapped a protective arm around him and pulled him into the house.

'Because Micah was making out with that slut Trissh. I never liked her.'Blake said sadly.

'He cheated on you?'Alex asked, his voice almost inaudible. He was trying suppress his anger. He pulled Blake up the stairs, the boy needed to lie down.

'Yep, I man,'Blake shook his head.'I wouldn't have minded if it had been Nadia or something. Cause therre'ss sooo much sexual tension there but Trish? She's a whore.'Alex opened the door to his bedroom and laid Blake down on his bed. He went to leave but was tugged back.

'Please stay.'Blake smiled.

'Okay.'Alex laid down beside Blake and wrapped an arm around him. Blake cuddled into his side.

'I really missed you.'Blake whispered before drifting off to sleep.

'I missed you too.'

Xxx

Hi. Hi, HIIIIII!

so: Reccomendations!

Song: Come Home by OneRepublic

Youtuber:Dan Is Not On Fire (no spaces)

Movie:Skyfall

Book:The Fault In Our Stars by John Green

OKAY! I DON'T OWN GLEE BUT DAMN THOSE WARBLERS ARE SUPER SEXY!


	27. Aftermath

I REGRET NO MENTIONS OF A NON-CANON COUPLE I HAVE DECIDED TO PUT IN THIS STORY BECAUSE... MLEH!

Aftermath

'Well, at least you were semi-responsible.'Sebastian smirked, handing Melodie a glass of orange juice.

'Dad, could you be a little quieter?'Melodie asked hoarsley.

'WHAT? SORRY! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE SOUND OF MY SUPER-SEXY VOICE!'He yelled into his daughter's ear. She groaned loudly and hid her head under her pillow.

'Daddy, please can I have a magic cure?'Melodie asked, her voice muffled by the pillow. Sebastian looked down fondly at his daughter. He pulled the pillow up and sat on the edge of her bed.

'Sweetheart,'he began quietly.'I'm going to give you some alka seltzer but I'm going to have to go out and buy some, is that okay?'He ran the pad of his thumb over Melodie's cheek.

'Okay.'Melodie nodded and Sebastian leaned down and kissed her forehead.

'Be back in five, Dimples,'Sebastian stood up.'I love you.'

'Love you too.'Melodie murmured and drifted off to sleep slowly.

Sebastian walked out of the dark room and grabbed his keys from the kitchen table. He locked the door behind him and made his way out to his banger. It was a dingy old Chevy '59 but God, he loved it. He reversed out of the parking space and drove to the nearest Chemist. He parked the car and got out. He noticed that he was parked next to a classic Aston Martin. His dream car. He took a second to compare his Chevy to the Aston Martin and entered the clean shop.

The bell over the door dinged as he stepped into the welcoming establishment. He walked up o the counter and asked the lady if there was any Alka Seltzer and she went to look. Sebastian walked around the tiny shop for a bit for anything else that could help Melodie. He picked up some of those Berocca tablets and examined the green tube.

He knew that it probably seemed negligent, the fact that he didn't care that his daughter got absolutely pissed the night prior but he figured he couldn't say much. That would just be hypocritical.

Sebastian turned, twisting the cylinder in his hand, and was bumped against.

'Oh, I'm so sorry!'Sebastian exclaimed and looked at the person. He was pretty sexy, to be perfectly honest. And these were Sebastian's standards. The man was broad shouldered with sallow skin. His lips stretched easily into a kind grin and his eyes were a dark blue, so deep you could drown. He was Sebastian's height and had light brown, verging on blonde, hair that he styled upwards and a strong roman nose. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt with a navy cardigan and low-riding chinos. He looked amazing.

'It's okay, it was entirely my fault.'His voice was strong and matched him completely.

'Well, I should have been paying more attention to the handsome stranger in the chemists than a tube of Berocca,'Sebastian paused and widened his eyes.'I can't believe I just said that.' The guy just laughed and shook his head.

'I'm Hunter Clarington.'He smiled and held out his hand.

'Sebastian Smythe.'Sebastian shook his hand and marveled at the firm grip and couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like if it was wrapped around his-

'Alka Seltzer?'The woman from earlier called out and Sebastian let go of Hunter's hand and made his way over. He paid for it and the Berocca and took the white paper bag from the lady.

'Are you in a rush anywhere?'Hunter asked him and Sebastian could practically feel his heart thrumming against his rib cage.

'I have to get back to my daughter.'He blurted. Shit. He shouldn't have said he had a daughter. That was completely going to turn the guy off. And Sebastian was getting good gay vibes from Hunter.

'Really? How old?'Hunter seemed slightly disappointed which made Sebastian's brow furrow.

'Seventeen.'Hunter's eyes shot up in surprise.

'So you and your girlfriend or wife must be together for a while, huh?'Hunter coughed awkwardly.

'Nope, no wife or girlfriend,'Sebastian shrugged.'I like a good pussy but a cock is even better.'He winked. Hunter's mouth stretched into a lazy grin.

'You shouldn't speak about animals that way, people might get the wrong idea.'Hunter bit his lip.

'Wouldn't be the first time.'Sebastian shot back and Hunter laughed and shook his head.

'I'm going to give you my number and you're going to text me and we are going to get coffee.'Hunter took a Sharpie from his pocket and wrote his number neatly on Sebastian's hand, which he had taken up himself much to Sebastian's pleasure.

'How do I know this isn't a fake number? A seventeen year old daughter is a turn off for most guys.'Sebastian stated bitterly.

'Try it!'Hunter nodded and took his phone out. Sebastian narrowed his eyes and texted a quick 'hey' to the number. A second later, a text tone rang out.'Oh a text! I WONDER WHO IT COULD BE!'Hunter winked conspiratorially at Sebastian.

'Okay, I believe you.'Sebastian chuckled. Hunter winked and said nothing for a moment and smirked when Sebastian's text tone went off. Sebastian didn't even look up as he checked the text.'Oh my daughter wants milk.'Sebastian joked, knowing full well that the text was from Hunter.

'What?'Hunter asked, confused before seeing the smirk on Sebastian's face.'Cheeky, I like that.'Hunter led Sebastian out of the shop and stopped beside the Chevy.

'Well, I'll text you.'Sebastian smiled genuinely.

'If you don't, I will.'Hunter winked and unlocked his Aston Martin. The same one Sebastian had drooled over.

'Either way, I want that coffee.'Sebastian winked and made his way to the driver side. He got in and buckled up. Just before he was about to drive away, a tap came on the window. He lowered it down and raised an eyebrow at Hunter.

'By the way, I'm the guidance councilor in Carmel High,'Hunter smirked.'I can handle a seventeen year old girl.'He leaned in and kissed Sebastian's cheek and got into his own car. Sebastian waited until he was out of sight before completely fangirling in the car.

Xxx

His head was pounding like Woody Wood Pecker himself had decided to nest up there. Blake groaned and rolled onto his back. He felt a protective arm around is waist and nestled into the warmth. He rolled so his cheek was pressed against a hard chest and sighed contentedly. It smelled like home and a familiar after shave. Kind of oaky and foresty, if that made any sense. Blake curled his hand up in the person's t-shirt and nearly drifted to sleep. Nearly.

Blake's eyes shot open in a matter of seconds and sat up immediately, waking up the body beside him. Alex groaned and sat up too.

'Morning.'He yawned.

'I can't believe you took advantage of me!'Blake yelled. Alex looked at the boy for a second.

'I'm sorry, what?'He asked and Blake tried to block out the fact that he looked incredibly adorable with his sleep mussed hair.

'I'm in your bed, sleeping next to you,'Blake shoved the covers off him and went to leave the room.'You clearly lured me here, knowing I have-had a boyfriend.'Blake stumbled past the mistake and moved closer to the door but a strong hand wrapped around his bicep.

'Blake,'Alex began calmly and let go of the boy.'Clearly, I didn't lure you here. Especially with some conniving reason. I respect that you ch-chose Micah over me and I wouldn't try to break you up,' Blake's eyes wandered around the room and landed on the vintage camera sitting on Alex's desk, the one he'd bought him.'You're fully clothed too, if I might add. So we clearly didn't have sex.'Alex was trying to be calm but the fact that Blake was accusing him of this was making him fall to pieces inside.

'So explain it, Alex! Friggin explain why I'm in your bed, why I feel hungover as fuck but I knew I wasn't going to drink last night. EXPLAIN!'Blake yelled, his head banging.

'You don't remember a thing?'Alex asked.

'Of course I fucking don't. You probably used roofies or something and got me drunk!'Blake yelled again.

'I fucking got you off your knees while you were vomiting into a bush!'Alex had lost all of his cool. He could be calm with the fact that maybe Blake figured Alex would lead him up there because he wanted him but the fact that he thought that HE had gotten Blake pissed and HE had given him roofies. It was upsetting.'You drank most of a bottle of vodka after Micah kissed some slut in front of you. I pulled you up here and I was going to sleep in Harry's room or something but then you had to fucking grab my arm and ask me t-to stay,'suddenly, tears began falling rapidly down Alex his cheeks.'And you fucking had to say that you missed me. Do you get how much that hurts, Blake?'Alex asked.

'Do not turn this around on me! Don't you fucking do that! How do I know none of that was a lie?'Tears had begun to fall from Blake's eyes too whilst they screamed at each other.

'Wh-why would I lie to you, I'm in fucking love with you! I only want you to be fucking safe and happy because,'Alex paused when he realised that he'd admitted it. That he was in love. He gulped and regained whatever composure he had left.'I am so in love with you. Even though you left me for Micah, even though you're screaming at me... Oh God, I love you so much.'Alex laughed at the insanity of of the moment.

'Alex...'Blake breathed before launching himself at the boy in question and smashing their lips roughly together, his hands gripping the boy's t-shirt. Blake pulled back almost immediately and let out a shuddery breath.'Fuck.'Blake muttered and bolted from the room, leaving a shocked Alex in his wake.

Xxx

'Sssh... It's okay. Just don't make too many sudden movements.'Nadia whispered to Micah who blinked rapidly as he sat up. He was in a darkened room with very dim lighting so he could only make out a vague outline of her face.

'What happened?'He said, his voice groggy.

'You made out with Trish after she got you really drunk but I luckily pulled you away in time before it got any further.'Nadia sniffed.

'Are you okay?'Micah took a glass of water from the bedside table and noticed slight tear tracks down the girl's cheeks.

'Yeah, I kinda got my heart broken last night.'She chuckled humorlessly.

'Oh fuck, what happened?'

'The guy I was really into made out with this bitch but... He was taken anyway.'Nadia hoped he would cop on but, the boy seemed preoccupied.

'Taken? Oh fuck, Blake!'Micah jumped out of the bed and groaned and searched the ground for his phone. When he found it he kissed the girl's cheek.

'You are the best! Thank you so much for looking after me!'Micah smiled and rushed out the door.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!'Nadia cried into her hands.

Xxx

She woke to an incessant beeping noise and the smell of dettol. She opened her heavy lids to the face of her Daddy and Dad. She took in a deep breath but felt a sharp pain in her lower back.

'Sweetheart!'Kurt cried with tears flooding his face. Vanessa was enveloped in a gentle hug by both of her parents.

'Hi.'Her voice was croaky and sore.

'Baby, you want water?'Blaine asked and Vanessa nodded. He gave her the glass and she gulped it up quickly. Kurt had been holding her hand and stroking them with his thumb. Blaine had been running the back of his hand against her cheek bone. She flinched when it hit a particular spot.'Oh honey, I'm so sorry.'Blaine's eyes filled with tears.

'What happened? Why am I sore?'Vanessa asked and her parents gave each other a knowing look.

'The doctor said you might experience some post traumatic stress, darling. We don't want to bring up any memories.'Kurt squeezed her hands lightly.

'Tell me. I want to know.'Vanessa pressed.

'You remind me of when my dad was in the hospital, I wanted to know everything about every last detail.'Kurt smirked.

'Please?'Vanessa asked. Blaine sat down on the edge of the bed and put a hand on his husband's shoulder.

'Sweetheart, someone attempted to rape you at a party.'Blaine said quietly and suddenly it all came back. Like someone had opened a jack in the box. It didn't come back in that creepy flashback way but he remembered. She flinched slightly.

'Attempted?'She asked, trying to feign calm.

'Love, if this is freaking you out we can-'

'No, I want to know.'Kurt had begun to move his thumb in soothing circles on her palm with had calmed her down immensely. He used to do the same thing when she'd had a nightmare or hurt herself.

'Your friend, Aarik, found the guy attacking you and let's just say that not only has he got the biggest black eye I've ever seen, the doctors are trying to retrieve one of his balls. The reason we had to take you here was because you were thrashing and freaking out and panicking and your injuries were appalling and Aarik figured that they would hurt so he called us and we drove you two here. He's been sleeping outside.'Blaine winked. Vanessa couldn't believe it. He'd saved her. Aarik had stayed. He'd saved her from Jared.

'Can you call him in?'

'Of course!'

Xxx

I'm mean... I know... BUT I GIVE YOU HUNTBASTIAN WHICH IS HOT MAN!? I MEAN... YUM! SIGH...

RECCOMENDATIONS!:

Youtube:AmazingPhil

Song:Iris - Sleeping With Sirens

Movie:Moulin Rouge

Book:A Very Epic Detour by Morgan Matson

THERE YA GO GOIYS!

I DO NOT OWN GLEE... IF I DID, MOULIN ROUGE THEMED EPISODE


	28. New Beginnings

New Beginnings

'I don't need to worry my parents even more. Money's tight right now, the last thing I need is a psychologist or something.'Brooke told Drew as they walked to Glee Club together.

'This is serious, Brooke!'Drew grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her into a deserted hallway.'Look, OCD is something you can help. You need to get help! It's a serious thing. It's not like a cold or something. It's to do with your brain!'Drew looked helplessly at the girl. She just wanted Brooke to be alright. Safe. Happy. Anything.

'I know it's serious but my Mom overcame it and so will I.'Brooke moved away from Drew and went to walk down the hall. Drew chased after her.

'What can I do to get you some form of help?'Drew asked exasperatedly.

'I don't know,'Brooke noticed their close proximity... And the smell of fags and booze on Drew's breath.'Oh my God, maybe take a breath mint?'Drew's eyes widened.

'Okay,'Drew sighed.'I will get sober, quit smoking everything and try to move past this dark cloud that's hanging over me if you let me help you with your OCD.'Drew raised her eyebrow at the ginger girl who was shocked. She would really give up all of that for her?

'Why are you doing this?'Brooke asked and Drew's eyes softened.

'Because I care.'She held out her hand.'Do we have a deal?'Brooke eyed the hand for a moment.

'Deal.'She clasped tightly to the girl's hand and smiled.

Xxx

Vanessa sat on the couch in the living room of her family's apartment. She was wearing grey sweatpants and an oversized jumper. Her blonde hair was pushed up in a bun on the top of her head with small tendrils falling down.

Her parents had been invited to a party that evening and after much cajoling on Vanessa's part, they agreed to go.

She had nothing planned that evening as she had gotten out of hospital the day she woke up.

The T.V screen played 2 Broke Girls as the blonde heard the buzzer to their luxurious apartment ring. She padded with bare feet to the speaker and let the guest in. Moments later, a knock came from the door. She swung it open and found Aarik with a pizza.

'Hiya!'The blonde boy smiled. Neither had spoken about the kiss but had immediately become friends again with some serious strain on Vanessa's part. She had strong feelings for the boy, especially after he saved her life and pretending that none of the feelings existed was hurting her.

'You brought me pizza?'Vanessa giggled and let the boy in.

'Wouldn't be a movie night without pizza!'Aarik left the box on the coffee table in the living room and removed his coat. He hanged it up neatly and sat down on the sofa.

'Make yourself at home, then.'Vanessa rolled her eyes and plopped down beside him.

'Thanks, I will.'Aarik winked then picked the box up from the table and rested it on his knees.'What's happening in this episode?'

'Max is giving cupcakes to drug dealers.'Vanessa took a slice of the pizza and took a bite.

'I haven't seen this one.'Aarik put his arm around Vanessa's shoulders and she curled into his side as they ate their pizza. It had become a familiar position for the two and generally, one of them would fall asleep.

Once the pizza was gone, the pair got back to flipping through the channels. They stopped when Vanessa squealed in delight as '500 Days of Summer' came up on screen. About halfway into the movie, Aarik's breathing had slowed and his breaths came out in snores. Vanessa smiled fondly and tucked herself even more into his side and shut her eyes.

She was out like a light.

Xxx

'How's the girlfriend, dweeb?'

'What are you,'Adam asked Neil the jock'Six and a half?'

'Shut up, Gay boy.'Neil shoved him into a locker.

'Don't use the word gay as an insult.'Adam pushed him back and before anyone knew it, they were in a brawl on the floor yelling profanities at each other.

'Hey! Hey!'Beiste yelled and pulled Neil of Adam who had blood gushing from his nose.

'That fag-lover started i-'

'Don't you dare use that word in here, Neil.'The woman gave him a fierce look and the boy shut up quickly.'You alright, kid?'She asked Adam who had slowly pulled himself to his feet.

'I'm alright, I might need to see the nurse though.'Adam blinked a few times before steadying himself on the lockers beside him.

'C'mon, I'll take you.'Beiste pulled Adam along with her to the nurses office.

After ten minutes of examination, Christine burst into the office and was at his side.

'Baby, are you okay? Is it broken?'She gently rubbed her thumb across his cheek bone and looked into his eyes.

'Better now, gorgeous!'Adam smiled at his girlfriend who kissed him carefully on the lips.

Xxx

Tobias covered her eyes with both of his hands and stood behind her. He walked her carefully down the street, making sure she didn't hit anyone. Astrid could smell his cologne and feel his breath on her neck. He stopped her slowly and turned her slightly.

'Alright, I'm going to take my hands away.'Astrid's vison was clear of Tobias's hands as she looked at the cute coffee shop in front of her.

'This is cute.'She smiled, ever so slightly disappointed. She thought he may have taken her to a cute restaurant for their first date.

'I get that it looks a little disappointing from the outside but wait until we see inside.'He took her hand and opened the glass door.

Warmth and fragrances washed over her as the door shut quietly behind them. The room was dimly lit and every wall was covered in bookshelf upon bookshelf of books. There was no wall that wasn't covered. A small fire blazed in the corner and loveseats and armchairs were placed around the room haphazardly with small coffee tables beside them. A small counter in the corner showed a coffee machine and a small tray of fresh baked goods. A quaint sign over it read:'Take a book, leave a book. Just read.'

'Tobias, this is... I am at a loss.'Astrid smiled up at the boy who was already smiling at her.

'I knew you'd appreciate it,'He grinned and led her over to the counter.'Here is where you can leave a book if you want or take one. You can borrow it, sort of like a library but you get a book and a coffee. So, the money you could spend on the book goes to your coffee or tea. So rather than spend like $11 on a new novel you love, you spend $3 on a coffee, a cake and a book. And you can sit here and read them or you can go. You can return the book when you're done or keep it forever. It's my favorite place.'Tobias explained and ordered a pot of English Tea and two Rocky Roads.

He brought the tray with the beverage and cakes over to a love seat in a secluded and romantic corner. Astrid sat down and Tobias did the same. He poured their tea while Astrid examined the bookshelf beside her.

'I've never read "The Great Gatsby", you know.'She said quietly. She pulled the old fashioned book from the shelf and opened it. A small note was left on the stained page.

"My darling,

I am so sorry I can never be with you.

I do love you very much.

Maybe one day in the future we will meet again,

And maybe we can begin again.

For now,

take my favorite novel.

A final gift from your Christopher.

1930"

'That's a beautiful note.'Tobias said quietly. She hadn't even realised he'd been reading over her shoulder.

'I wonder if things worked out.'Astrid said.

'I hope so.'Tobias leaned his head on her shoulder and she tilted her head so it was against his.

'I do too.'

Xxx

'You're an ass.'Sebastian laughed from the passenger seat of Hunter's car.

'Me? I am a beautiful human being! Nothing more, nothing less.'Hunter shot back and laughed too. They had gone out together on their date. They had bumped into each other outside the Lima Bean and Hunter had insisted it was fate and demanded a date.

'I'll admit to the beautiful thing.'Sebastian winked at the man who smiled bashfully back.

'You're crazy.'Hunter grinned.

'As are you,'they pulled up outside Sebastian's apartment.'You want to come in?'Suggestion dripped from his voice like honey. Hunter's eyes darkened as he shot Sebastian a hungry look.

'You have a daughter and I can guarantee you that seeing your father make out with another man does nothing for your sanity.'Hunter gulped as Sebastian leaned in.

'What if she was staying over at her friends tonight?'They were face to face now, noses barely touching. Hunter let out a breath and quickly attacked Sebastian's lips with his own. Hunter's hands wet straight to Sebastian's hair while Sebastian's planted themselves on Hunter's neck.

Hunter's hands moved from Sebastian's hair to his hips and pulled the man over so he was straddling his hips. The pair broke their passionate kiss for a moment before looking at each other and bursting out laughing. Hunter leaned forward and kissed Sebastian's jaw.

'I feel like a horny teenager.'The man laughed before biting down gently.

'Welcome to my world.'

Xxx

I cannot resist.

Huntbastian.

I ship it.

Hey! Sorry for le delay! BUSY BUSY BUSY BUSY!

I don't own glee but I did cry like a baby during 'Shooting Star'


End file.
